Love changes Everything
by Elbenstein
Summary: Ein kleines Kind bringt das Leben von Artemis Entreri, Drizzt Do’Urden und Jarlaxle durcheinander. Manchmal geht die Liebe seltsame Wege.
1. Zusammentreffen

Die Figuren dieser Fanfiction wie Artemis Entreri, Drizzt Do'Urden, Jarlaxle und weitere Figuren gehören R.A. Salvatore und zu Forgotten Realms. Die anderen Figuren habe ich selbst erfunden.

* * *

**LOVE CHANGES EVERYTHING  
**

**1. Kapitel**

Blaues Licht flammte zornig auf, als Drizzt's hasserfüllter Gegner, der Meuchelmörder und Kopfgeldjäger Artemis Entreri sich langsam auf ihn zu bewegte. Entreri hatte sein leuchtendes Schwert in der rechten Hand und seinen juwelenbesetzten Dolch in der linken Hand gezückt. Beide beschritten einen kleinen Kreis, während sie sich mit funkelenden Augen anstarrten. „So sieht man sich wieder Drizzt Do'Urden!", stichelte Artemis sein Gegenüber an. Doch statt zu antworten, blickte Drizzt nun über die Schulter von Entreri. Da stand er, der gewiefte Söldnerführer Jarlaxle.  
Er war der Drow, der ihn durch einen Vorwand vor fünf Jahren in den Kristallturm gelockt hatte, um dort gegen Artemis seinen letzten Kampf auszufechten. Damals kooperierte der Waldläufer, er tat es für sich und seine Freunde. Drizzt wollte den Meuchelmörder nie mehr wieder sehen oder mit ihm kämpfen, er wollte die Welt damals von einer Plage befreien. Dieser Endkampf kostete beiden Gegner viel Kraft, jedoch genau dies hatte die Feinde einen Grossteil ihrer Abneigung gegenüber dem Anderen verlieren lassen. In ihren Blicken lag mehr Respekt als Hass. Auch wenn Drizzt und Entreri mit Leidenschaft und Wildheit ihren brutalen Kampf bestritten, konnte der Waldläufer eine Tatsache dabei nicht leugnen. Es war die Begebenheit, dass Artemis damals sterben wollte. Mit einem Schrei, warnte der Meuchelmörder seinen Erzfeind. Dann kam das Ende, doch anders als erwartet. Drizzt war tödlich verwundet und Artemis im Glauben, dass sein Gegner nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilte. Jarlaxle hatte, durch List und Tücke eines bewiesen, der Meuchelmörder war Drizzt Do'Urden unterlegen.  
Und genau dieser Drow lehnte nun lässig an einen Baum im Schatten und schaute entspannt den beiden Kontrahenten zu.  
Da standen sie sich nun wieder gegenüber.  
Die Dolchhand des Meuchelmörders holte plötzlich aus und Drizzt ließ sich instinktiv in die Hocke fallen und zog seine beiden Krummsäbel überkreuzt nach oben, er erwartete, dass Artemis den Dolch nach ihm werfen würde. Stattdessen machte Entreri einen Schritt auf den Dunkelelfen zu und ein breites Lächeln erschien auf dem gefühllosen Gesicht des Mannes. Drizzt erkannte sofort, dass Artemis nie vorhatte, sein Manöver durchzuführen. Gleich darauf ging der Drow zwei Schritte auf das Schwert des Meuchelmörders zu und seine Krummsäbel begannen ihren fließenden Tanz.  
"Bist du nervös Drizzt Do'Urden? Natürlich bist du das, denn das ist die Schwäche in deinem Herzen, die Schwäche deiner Leidenschaft. Das hier, ist jetzt unser Kampf!", stichelte Artemis erneut und schlug mit seinem Schwert gegen die jetzt ausgestreckte Klinge von Blaues Licht. Drizzt griff mit einem geschickten Kreuzschlag an und hieb einen Krummsäbel an Entreri's Gürtel, so dass Artemis gezwungen wurde, seinen Bauch einzuziehen und einen Schritt nach hinten zu treten. Die grauen Augen des Meuchelmörders funkelten und Entreri wollte gerade zu einem Gegenschlag ansetzen, als er plötzlich inne hielt. Auch Drizzt erstarrte in seinen Bewegungen und Beide schauten jetzt zum nahe gelegenen Waldrand hinüber.  
Eine junge Frau, die um Hilfe schrie, war auf die kleine Lichtung gerannt und blieb abrupt stehen, als sie die drei Gestalten erspähte. Selbst Jarlaxle ließ seine immer so gelassene Haltung blitzschnell in eine angespannte Stellung übergehen, wobei er sich seinen breitkrempigen Hut weit aus dem Gesicht schob. Neben ihm sank die Frau, die soeben den Hilfeschrei ausgestoßen hatte nur drei Fuß entfernt, auf das grüne Gras.  
Gleich darauf erschienen zwei Dutzend Männer, mit Mistgabeln und Schaufeln in den Händen bewaffnet, hinter einer Reihe von dicht zusammen stehenden Bäumen aus dem kleinen Wäldchen und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Jarlaxle konnte gerade noch ausmachen, wie die wilde Horde ihre Augen weit aufrissen und ihnen sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade nach unten klappte. Die Männer machten auf dem Absatz kehrt und dann vernahmen Artemis, Jarlaxle und Drizzt nur noch wildes Geschrei, das sich sehr schnell von ihnen entfernte. Doch ein Wort konnten sie unter dem Stimmengewirr deutlich heraushören – Drows.  
Der gewiefte Söldnerführer verfiel in ein lautes Lachen, in das auch nun Artemis schallend einstimmte. Dabei schritt Entreri die zehn Fuß von dem Kampfplatz, auf die am Boden liegende junge Frau zu. Gleich darauf stand nun auch Drizzt an seiner Seite. Die Drei tauschten ungläubige Blicke untereinander aus, als die Frau ein leises Stöhnen von sich gab.  
Jarlaxle ging in die Hocke und kniete sich ins Gras. Sein Blick schweifte über den Körper der jungen Frau. Sie hatte lange schwarze Haare, die durch Schweiß an ihrem blassen Gesicht klebten. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und sie atmete stoßweise. Als Jarlaxle's Blick nach unten schweifte, sah er ihren gewölbten Bauch.  
"Sie ist schwanger!", rief er erstaunt. Im gleichen Moment vernahm er wieder ein Stöhnen. Sanft nahm er die kalte, schweißnasse Hand der Frau in die Seine.  
"Sie hat keine Verletzungen.", murmelte Jarlaxle leise vor sich hin und sah zu, wie sich die Frau offensichtlich unter Schmerzen wand, „Offenbar haben die Wehen eingesetzt. Wir müssen sie unbedingt von hier fortschaffen!", sagte er zu Artemis und Drizzt gewandt. Doch Beide standen nur fassungslos und starr vor ihm. Sie hielten ihre Waffen kampfbereit in den Händen.  
"Steht nicht da, wie die Ölgötzen. Los, helft mir!", schrie sie Jarlaxle unerwartet an. Und Drizzt war der Erste der beiden Kämpfer, der seine Krummsäbel daraufhin in seine Scheiden am Gürtel zurück gleiten ließ und sich zu dem Drow auf die andere Seite am Boden neben die Frau kniete. Ungläubig schaute er zuerst den Söldnerführer und dann wieder zu der Frau. Drizzt hatte in seinem Leben schon einige schwangere Frauen gesehen, aber noch nie eine, die jetzt vor ihm hilflos auf den Boden lag. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.  
Artemis ließ seinen Blick über die Gegend und den Waldrand schweifen, bis er davon überzeugt war, dass sich niemand mehr, außer sie selbst auf der kleinen Lichtung befanden. Dann erst ließ nun auch er sein Schwert und Dolch in den Waffengürtel gleiten.  
"Und was nun?", fragte Artemis seinen Freund Jarlaxle ungläubig und blickte auf die schwangere Frau, die direkt vor ihm im Gras lag. In diesem Moment kam sich der Meuchelmörder ganz fehl am Platz vor.  
"Wir bringen sie in die Höhle, in der wir die letzte Nacht verbracht haben.", sagte der ehemalige Söldnerführer jetzt mit fester Stimme zu Artemis, „Dann sehen wir weiter. Hol die Pferde, wir müssen uns beeilen!".  
Wenn Entreri nicht in den letzten Jahren diesen pfiffigen Drow als Freund kennen gelernt hätte und er nicht wüsste, dass dieser seine Handlungen stets genau bedachte, wäre das Gespräch in eine handfeste Auseinandersetzung ausgeartet. Mit einem funkelnden Blick in die Augen sah er zu Drizzt, "Wir beenden es später, Drizzt Do'Urden!", knurrte er und schritt dann eilig zu den Pferden.

Kurze Zeit später ritten Jarlaxle, Artemis und Drizzt auf einem kleinen Pfad in Richtung Osten. Jarlaxle hielt vor sich die junge Frau im Sattel und versuchte sie behutsam in seinen Armen festzuhalten, damit sie nicht herunter fiel. Immer wieder verlor sie kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein.  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen!", sagte der Drow besorgt zu seinen Begleitern und machte weiter Tempo.  
"Wo ist die Höhle?", fragte nun Drizzt den listigen Dunkelelfen und ließ dabei sein Blick über die Gegend schweifen.  
"Wir sind gleich dort.", antwortete Jarlaxle, wobei er jetzt den Waldläufer, der neben ihm ritt, ansah. Drizzt hatte diesem Dunkelelfen stets als hinterhältig und unberechenbar gehalten. Doch schon einmal war er erstaunt, über das Verhalten dieses schillernden Söldnerführers gewesen, das undurchschaubar zu sein schien. Er hatte ihm das Leben gerettet und gleichzeitig dafür gesorgt, dass Drizzt seinen meistgehassten Feind nie wieder sehen musste. Doch dann waren sich die ebenbürtigen Gegner, Drizzt Do'Urden und Artemis Entreri, vor nicht mehr als einer Stunde in dieser abgelegenen Gegend auf einer Lichtung begegnet.  
"Da sind wir!", rief Jarlaxle seinen beiden Gefährten zu. Dabei riss er Drizzt aus seinen Gedanken. Der Waldläufer folgte dem Finger des Drows, der jetzt nach vorne und auf eine kleine Höhle, nicht mal hundert Fuß vor ihnen, zeigte. Sie lag etwas versteckt hinter einigem Buschwerk. Drizzt stieg vom seinem Pferd und band die Zügel an einem kleinen Ast fest. Dann schritt er auf Jarlaxle zu, der noch im Sattel saß.  
"Gib mir die Frau.", bedeutete Drizzt dem Dunkelelfen, wobei er seine Arme nach oben hielt. Jarlaxle zog die Schwangere vorsichtig auf die Seite, so dass der Waldläufer sie mit beiden Armen gut festhalten konnte. Jetzt stieg auch er vom Pferd und fing sogleich die Beine der jungen Frau auf. Beide schritten nun in Richtung Höhleneingang, während sie die Frau behutsam, einer an den Beinen und der andere unter den Armen, hielten.  
Nun sprang auch Artemis von seinem Pferd und band seins, und das seines Freundes, ebenfalls an einen Ast. Er schaute weiterhin ungläubig der Prozedur zu und schüttelte immer wieder dabei den Kopf. Was haben diese beiden Drow's jetzt vor, fragte er sich. Die Frau lag in den Wehen, das gab er ja zu, doch wie sollten sie ihr helfen? Er selbst war nie bei einer Geburt dabei. Artemis kam sich immer mehr fehl am Platz vor. Doch er folgte nun auch ohne Protest in die Höhle.  
"Steh nicht so untätig rum mein Freund!", wandte sich Jarlaxle gleich darauf mit ernster Miene zu Entreri, als dieser den Eingang betrat. "Hol' Wasser, schnell!", sprach der Drow bestimmend. Murrend schaute Artemis seinem Freund in die Augen. Doch ohne ein weiteres Wort des Einwandes, nahm er seinen Rucksack ab und war gleich darauf hinter den Büschen verschwunden. Jetzt sprach Jarlaxle zu Drizzt, "Hol' Holz! Wir brauchen Feuer. Schnell, beeile dich!", und schaute dabei besorgt zu der jungen Frau, die vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. In den Augenwinkeln konnte er nur noch einen Schatten erkennen, der ebenfalls hinter dem Buschwerk verschwand. Nun setzte der Drow auch seinen Rucksack ab und wühlte aufgeregt herum, bis er fand, was er suchte. Er zog zwei Wolldecken heraus. Eine faltete er zusammen und legte sie behutsam unter den Kopf der Frau, während er die andere langsam unter ihren Leib schob, um ihren geschwächten Körper vor der Kälte des harten Höhlenbodens zu schützen. Danach ging er zu Artemis Rucksack und zog dort ebenfalls zwei Decken hervor. Eine legte er nun über die Frau, deren Körper zitterte. Dann, wie aus dem Nichts, hatte Jarlaxle ein kleines Messer aus seinen Handgelenken gezaubert und fing an, die übrig gebliebene Decke in kleine quadratische Stücke zu zerschneiden.  
Kurze Augenblicke später kam Drizzt mit Brennholz unter beiden Armen zurück in die Höhle. Geschickt entzündete er, so schnell er konnte, ein kleines Feuer dicht am Höhlenrand. Als das Feuer brannte, kam Artemis zurück. Über seinen Schultern trug er die drei prall gefüllten Wasserbeutel, die sie erst am Morgen aufgefüllt hatten, und ließ sie auf den Boden gleiten.  
"Wir brauchen heißes Wasser. Los, beeilt euch mal!", schnaubte Jarlaxle sie an.  
Die verdutzten Gefährten erschraken und liefen sichtlich nervös los. Keiner der Beiden hatte jemals solch eine Situation in seinem Leben erfahren. Drizzt prallte gegen die Schulter von Artemis. Entreri funkelte den Drow an, entschied sich jedoch dann gleich darauf den Wasserbeutel zu holen. Drizzt suchte stattdessen verzweifelt in seinem Rucksack nach seinem kleinen Wasserkessel. Er hatte ihn doch noch heute morgen benutzt, wieso fand er ihn jetzt nicht? Für ihn war das alles so ungewohnt und er fühlte sich immer nervöser. Da ertastete er ihn auch schon, zog den Kessel hervor und rief freudig, „Ich habe ihn!".  
„Gut, dann kocht endlich mal das Wasser!", erklang erneut die bestimmende Stimme von Jarlaxle. „Sie steht kurz vor der Geburt!".  
"Und bring mir kaltes Wasser mein Freund", wies er kurz darauf Artemis an. Entreri tat, was ihm befohlen wurde und stand nun direkt neben dem Dunkelelfen, der neben der jungen Frau auf dem Boden saß und ihre Hand festhielt. Er nahm ihm den Wasserbeutel aus den Händen und drängte ein kleines Leinentuch mit kaltem Wasser, was er auf daraufhin, der jungen Frau kühlend auf die Stirn legte.  
Für den Meuchelmörder offenbarte sich eine Situation, die er weder berechnen noch beherrschen konnte. Alles war ungewohnt und seltsam. Was taten sie hier in dieser Höhle? Was sollte denn passieren, wenn diese Frau, die vor ihm lag, wirklich ein Kind zur Welt brachte. Jarlaxle war der jenige der Drei, der diese Angelegenheit wirklich im Griff hatte, oder zu mindestes den Anschein erweckte, als würde er wissen was er tut. Neben ihm stand jetzt sein meistgehasster Feind Drizzt Do'Urden und schaute ebenfalls tief in Gedanken versunken auf das Bild, was sich vor ihnen abspielte.  
Dann riss ein lauter Schrei Beide aus ihren Überlegungen.

Alles ging sehr schnell. Die junge Frau schrie immer und immer wieder.  
Artemis und Drizzt wurden sichtlich nervöser und schritten aufgeregt durch die Höhle. Jedes Mal, wenn sich ihre Blicke trafen, funkelten sie sich an. Doch die Hilflosigkeit stand auf ihren Gesichtern geschrieben. Jarlaxle kümmerte sich jetzt alleine um die junge Frau, die in den Wehen lag. Es schienen endlose Minuten des Wartens zu sein.  
"Das Kind ist da!", hörten die beiden Kämpfer den Drow plötzlich rufen. Abrupt blieben sie stehen. Doch als sich dieses Mal ihre Blicke trafen, stand die Erleichterung auf ihren Gesichtern. Drizzt drehte sich um und schaute in das schmerzverzerrte Antlitz der jungen Frau vor ihm am Boden. Er wollte ihr so gerne helfen, doch er wusste, dass sie dies alleine durch stehen musste. So tat er das Einzige, was ihn selber eine innerliche Ruhe verschaffte und kniete sich auf die andere Seite der Frau und hielt ihre Hand fest.  
"Steh nicht wie angewurzelt in der Gegend, hilf uns!", wies Jarlaxle jetzt Artemis an, „Komm her!".  
Eh sich Entreri versah, zog ihn die Hand seines Freundes nach unten, so dass er nun direkt vor der Frau kniete. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte er hilflos nach unten. Da lag es, ein kleiner Säugling, direkt vor seinen Knien.  
"Schneid' die Nabelschnur durch.", vernahm er die Stimme von Jarlaxle erneut, „Los mach schon!". Doch Artemis konnte nicht verstehen, was sein Freund von ihm wollte. Vor ihm lag ein Baby, ein kleines Wesen und schrie. Wie konnte er nur in solch eine Situation geraten. Er gehörte in den Kampf und nicht in diese Höhle.  
"Nimm dein Dolch und schneide die Nabelschnur durch!", bedeutete ihn Jarlaxle nochmals an. Entreri hob seinen Kopf und konnte jetzt in die finster blickenden Augen seines Freundes schauen. Er meinte seine Worte ernst. Eh sich Artemis versah, zog er seinen Dolch und schnitt sauber die Nabelschnur durch.


	2. Unerwartete Wendung

**2. Kapitel**

Artemis stand am Höhleneingang und beobachtete, dass die Dämmerung bereits einsetzte. Den ganzen Tag verbrachten die drei unfreiwilligen Gefährten, zusammen mit der Frau, die vor drei Stunden ihr Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte. Er fragte sich jetzt mehr als zuvor, was nun geschehen sollte. Er hatte Jarlaxle zugestimmt, die junge Mutter in die nächste Siedlung zu begleiten.  
Sie war jedoch sehr schwach nach der Geburt und konnte nicht mehr in ihr eigenes Dorf zurückkehren. Carima, wie sie sich ihren drei Helfern vorstellte, erzählte, dass sie von ihrem zu Hause verjagt wurde, weil sie ihren Ehemann betrogen und nun das Kind eines anderen Mannes unter ihrem Herzen trug. Das schlimmste Verbrechen für eine Frau in diesen Zeiten. Die Dorfgemeinde hatte durch ein Gericht entschieden, die Frau zu verbannen. Das war der Moment, als sie blindlings durch das kleine Wäldchen rannte, bis auf die Lichtung zu, wo sie aus Erschöpfung zusammen sackte. Die junge Mutter hatte mehr Glück, als sie sich jemals erhoffen konnte. Sie war den drei Gefährten mehr als Dankbar.  
Als Artemis sich umdrehte, lag Carima schlafend am Boden und der Säugling schlief auf ihrer Brust. Jarlaxle saß immer noch neben der Frau und hielt ihre Hand. Er schien genauso erschöpft wie die junge Mutter zu sein. Entreri schaute seinen Freund mit Respekt nun direkt in die Augen. Er war der Einzige, der diese Situation beherrscht hatte und war ihm dafür dankbar. Artemis nickte ihm jetzt kurz zu und drehte sich erneut um. Er schritt durch das Buschwerk davon, hinaus in die dämmernde Nacht. Jarlaxle wusste, dass sein Freund mit so einer Begebenheit nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte und ließ ihn ohne ein weiteres Wort ziehen.  
"Ich werde euch begleiten", sprach Drizzt, den Dunkelelfen plötzlich an. Seinen anderen Helfer hatte er ganz vergessen. Doch nun schaute der Drow zur Seite und blickte in die lavendelfarbenen Augen des Waldläufers. Er saß auf der anderen Seite der Höhle an die Wand gelehnt.  
"Ich werde euch begleiten. Im nächsten Dorf gehe ich dann meines Weges", sagte Drizzt.  
Jarlaxle nickte nur. Vielleicht ist das wirklich eine gute Idee, dachte sich der Drow. Sein Name war in diesen Gegenden gut bekannt und hoch geachtet. So dürfte es keine Schwierigkeiten geben, wenn sie die junge Mutter und ihr Kind in die nächste Siedlung brachten.

Als sich die Nacht schon langsam dem Ende neigte, drang ein Geräusch an Artemis Ohr.  
"Carima?", hörte er Drizzt flüstern. „Carima?", kam erneut die Frage. Entreri öffnete seine Augen, richtete sich auf und sah, dass es Draußen bereits heller wurde. Schlaftrunken drehte er seinen Kopf in die Richtung, woher Artemis die Worte des Waldläufers vernommen hatte. Doch was sich jetzt darbot, war nicht das, was er sehen wollte. Drizzt beugte sich über Carima und schüttelte sie an den Schultern. Doch die junge Mutter bewegte sich nicht mehr. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und der ganze Körper lag schlaff auf dem Boden. Jarlaxle hatte das Kind in seinen Armen, was sehr unbeholfen wirkte, und starrte ebenfalls auf die junge Frau. Artemis brauchte keine Antworten. Er erkannte, dass Carima nicht mehr unter ihnen weilte.  
"Carima?", hörte er wieder die verzweifelte Stimme des Waldläufers. Entreri stand auf und ging hinüber. Es war plötzlich eine seltsame Empfindung für diesen Mann, die tote junge Frau vor sich zu sehen. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären wieso, aber es tat ihm Leid. Artemis fühlte, dass sie dieses Schicksal nicht verdient hatte. Als er näher heran kam, konnte er sogar ein Lächeln auf ihrem blassen Gesicht erkennen.  
Sie starb in der Hoffnung, auf eine bessere Welt und im Vertrauen, dass es ihre Tochter besser haben konnte. Tief im Innern spürte es Artemis genau und konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber er trauerte um Carima.

Einige Minuten verstrichen und Draußen wurde es nun bereits hell. Die drei Gefährten standen immer noch über dem toten Körper von Carima gebeugt.  
„Ich muss ein tiefes Loch graben und Carima hineinlegen, damit sie von Wölfen verschont bleibt", verkündete Drizzt jäh mit fester Stimme seinen beiden Begleitern.  
Der Säugling schrie im gleichen Moment auf. Artemis schaute zu Jarlaxle, der die kleine Diana (wie sie ihre Mutter getauft hatte) immer noch auf dem Arm trug. Sein Freund schaute hilflos zu Entreri. Beide wussten nicht, was sie tun sollten. Die junge Frau war tot und sie hatten den Säugling.  
"Ohne Nahrung wird Diana sterben", sagte Artemis unerwartet zu Drizzt gewandt. Doch von ihm kam kein Wort, noch regte er sich. Der Waldläufer schien in seiner starren Haltung eingefroren zu sein. Er trauerte um diese Frau, die gestern aus heiterem Himmel vor ihnen aufgetaucht war. Er hatte, zusammen mit Jarlaxle, die Nacht an ihrer Seite verbracht und wollte es nicht glauben, dass sie diesen Kampf verloren hatte.  
So verstrichen weitere Minuten, als Drizzt unerwartet aufsprang. „Der Körper ist noch warm!", sprach er jetzt und entriss Diana aus den Armen von Jarlaxle. „Carima's Brüste sind noch voller warmer Milch. Sie muss trinken!", sagte er weiter. Behutsam legte er den Säugling auf Carima's Brust, so dass das Kind die Brustwarze erreichen konnte. Es begann sofort zu saugen. Gleich darauf drehte sich der Waldläufer um. Er schaute seinen Gefährten abwechselnd in die Augen. Beide nickten ihm zu, als er daraufhin aus der Höhle lief. Der Drow bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Büsche und blickte sich um. Er wollte eine Stelle finden, wo Carima ihre letzte Ruhe finden konnte und wo niemand sie jemals stören würde. Wie wild lief er die Gegend ab, bis er eine geeignete Ruhestätte fand. Drizzt schluckte und überwand den schier unwiderstehlichen Drang, sich einfach auf den Boden zu setzen und zu weinen. Dann fing er an zu graben.  
Die Arbeit tat ihm gut. Er hob die Erde mit bloßen Händen ab und der Schweiß rann ihm von der Stirn bis er in einem mannstiefen Loch stand. Als er jetzt das erste Mal auf schaute, war die Sonne schon fast untergegangen. Drizzt hatte den ganzen Tag die Erde abgetragen.  
Die Erschöpfung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er die Höhle wieder betrat. Jarlaxle hatte Diana in den Armen, während Artemis Carima bereits in eine Wolldecke eingewickelt hatte. Beide sahen auf, als ihr Gefährte zu ihnen trat.  
"Es ist soweit", verkündete Drizzt mit zitternder Stimme. Darauf hin hob Artemis den toten Körper von Carima vom Boden auf und folgte dem Waldläufer. Hinter ihm schritt Jarlaxle mit dem Kind im Arm.  
Die kleine Gruppe kam, kaum fünfzig Fuß vom Höhleneingang an dem ausgehobenen Loch zum stehen. Die Sonne war nun bereits hinter dem Horizont verschwunden und die Sterne tauchten diese kleine Ebene in sanftes Licht.


	3. Gefühle

**3. Kapitel**

Die kleine Gruppe aus zwei Dunkelelfen, einem Mann und dem kleinen Säugling hätte für die Bewohner von Faerûn seltsam, schon skurril wirken müssen, doch sie bewegten sich in der Dunkelheit fort. Gleich nachdem die drei Gefährten die Mutter bestattet hatten, brachen sie ihr Lager ab und verschwanden in die Nacht hinein. Über ihnen nur der Mond und die Sterne.  
Jarlaxle führte auf seinem Pferd den Waldläufer und seinen Freund an. Direkt hinter ihm ritt Drizzt mit der kleinen Diana. Er hatte seinen Umhang so um seinen Körper geschwungen, dass eine kleine Mulde direkt vor seiner Brust sich auftat, in der der Säugling Platz gefunden hatte. Artemis bildete wachsam die Nachhut.  
Die Gefährten hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, das kleine Kind so schnell wie möglich in die nächste Siedlung zu bringen, damit sich auch ihre Wege endlich trennen konnten. Artemis Hass gegenüber Drizzt schien in den letzten fünf Jahren nachgelassen zu haben und er dachte kaum noch darüber nach. Er war über den Ausgang und die darauf folgenden Gefühle hinweg, so dachte er. Doch das Ereignis vor zwei Tagen, wieder in die lavendelfarbenen Augen seines größten Gegners zu blicken, entflammten seine ganzen Empfindungen diesem Drow gegenüber, erneut auf. Gleichfalls musste er mit seinem Freund Jarlaxle ein ernstes Wort wechseln, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergab. Wie sehr Entreri doch diesem gewieften Dunkelelfen seinen Dolch hinterhältig zwischen seine Rippen gestoßen hätte. Alleine schon deswegen, weil er ihn all die Jahre im Glauben gelassen hatte, der Waldläufer wäre tot. Er wollte Drizzt stets besiegen, um der ganzen Welt zu zeigen, er sei der beste Kämpfer. Doch dann stand dieser Drow wieder vor ihm, genauso, wie er ihn kannte.  
Während Artemis seinen Gedanken nachhing, tat es der Waldläufer ebenfalls.  
"Hier können wir Rast machen", riss die Stimme von Jarlaxle die Beiden aus ihren Gedanken. Sie waren nun schon die ganze Nacht ohne Rast durch diese abgelegene Gegend geritten und es klang für beide Kontrahenten nach einem wohlverdienten Luft holen. Wenn auch die kleine Diana tief zu schlafen schien, wollten sie den Säugling nicht so sehr anstrengen. Alle drei Gefährten stiegen von ihren Pferden ab und setzten sich in einen kleinen Halbkreis, direkt am Rand des Pfades. Feuer wollten sie nicht brennen lassen, um ungebetene Gäste fern zu halten. So ruhten sie eine Stunde stillschweigend, jeder in seine Gedanken versunken, als sie beschlossen, ihren Weg fortzusetzen.  
Die Sonne ging gerade im Osten auf, als die kleine Diana in Drizzts Armen plötzlich unaufhörlich schrie. Jarlaxle, der seit ihrer Rast neben dem Waldläufer geritten war, blickte zum kleinen Säugling hinüber. „Sie könnte Hunger haben", sprach der Drow jetzt Drizzt an. Dieser nickte ihm zustimmend entgegen. „Wir brauchen Milch", sagte Jarlaxle weiter. „Doch wo sollen wir welche her bekommen?", fragte ihn Drizzt. Doch der Dunkelelf zuckte nur mit den Schulten.  
Jetzt war es Artemis, der sich in ihre Unterhaltung einmischte. „Sind wir nicht vor einer Meile an einer Ziegenherde vorbeigekommen?", fragte er seine beiden Gefährten.  
In diesem Moment fiel es Jarlaxle wie Schuppen von den Augen. Sein Freund hatte Recht. Ziegen gaben Milch und genau das brauchten sie jetzt.  
"Los, wir besorgen uns eine Ziege", antwortete Drizzt jetzt mit fester Stimme, während er sein Pferd in die andere Richtung lenkte.  
"Halt", warf Jarlaxle plötzlich ein, „glaubt ihr nicht, es wäre besser ohne Diana uns der Ziegenherde zu nähern. Ihr Geschrei hilft uns nicht."  
„Stimmt", war die knappe Antwort des Waldläufers.  
Alle drei Gefährten tauschten fragende Blicke aus.  
"Ich hab's", durchbrach die Stimme des listigen Drows ihre Überlegungen. „Wir machen hier Rast. Zwei von uns besorgen die Ziege und einer passt auf das Kind auf."  
So stiegen sie von ihren Pferden und verschwanden hinter ein paar Büschen von dem kleinen Weg. Als Entreri sich gerade seinen Gefährten zuwandte, riss er weit seine Augen auf. Drizzt kam direkt auf ihn zugeschritten und hielt die kleine Diana, eingewickelt in seinen grünen Wollumhang, in den Armen. „Hier, halte du sie", sprach der Waldläufer und drückte Artemis das kleine Bündel in seine Arme. Erschrocken zuckte der Meuchelmörder zusammen. „Lass sie bloß nicht fallen!", kam die Drohung von Drizzt. Doch Entreri hörte seine Stimme nur noch von weitem, als der Drow zusammen mit Jarlaxle hinter dem Buschwerk verschwand.  
Seine Augen blickten immer noch verblüfft auf den kleinen Säugling in seinen Armen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er kam sich fremdartig in dieser Situation vor. Das Ganze war so überraschend, dass er einfach nur erstaunt auf der Stelle stehen konnte. Die kleine Diana hatte sogar plötzlich aufgehört zu schreien. Zum Glück wurden sie in diesem Moment nicht durch ungebetene Gäste belästig, so lange das Kind ruhig blieb, dachte Artemis.  
Langsam beschritt er jetzt einen Kreis innerhalb der Wiese, die sich hinter den Büschen, von dem Pfad erstreckte. Jedes Mal, wenn er an den Pferden vorbei kam, blickte er in die Richtung, wo vor einiger Zeit seine Gefährten verschwunden waren. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass sie endlich wieder vor ihm auftauchten. Mittlerweile erschienen ihm die Minuten wie Stunden und er sah zu, wie die Sonne langsam ihre Bahn nach Süden zog. Artemis wurde immer unruhiger. Was sollte er mit diesem Kind tun, wenn sein Freund und der Waldläufer nicht mehr zurückkommen würden? Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er gleich darauf wieder. Es gab keinen Grund, ihn hier einfach mit Diana zurück zu lassen. Ihre Pferde und ihre Rücksäcke waren in ihrem provisorischen Lager abgestellt. Trotzdem ließ seine innere Unruhe Entreri nicht los. Deshalb beschloss er sich in den Schatten zu setzen.  
Jetzt saß der Mann an einen Stamm einer alten Eiche gelehnt, die sich hoch über ihn mit ihren Ästen erstreckte. Artemis hatte seine Beine angewinkelt und in dieser kleinen Mulde lag jetzt das Bündel mit dem Säugling. Seine Unruhe hatte sich etwas gelegt, als er anfing, das kleine Kind auf seinem Schoß zu betrachten. Wie es so ruhig da lang und ihn mit offenen grünen Augen anstarrte. Er fragte sich, ob Diana ihn eigentlich erkennen konnte. Daraufhin schossen ihm ganz andere Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er musste an früher denken, an seine eigene Kindheit.  
Artemis kannte seine Mutter ebenfalls nicht. Sie starb - wie Diana's - bei der Geburt. Sein Vater gab ihm als kleiner Junge stets das Gefühl, das er die Schuld daran trug. Die Wut an dem Tod seiner Frau ließ er dann am eigenen Sohn aus. Mit neun Jahren fand Artemis endlich den Mut von zu Hause wegzulaufen. Sein Weg brachte ihn zuerst zu einer Karawane. Selbst da musste er fliehen, um seinem Schicksal als Sklave zu entgehen. Mit seinen neun Jahren verschlug es ihn in die Straßen von Calimhafen. Durch List und Tücke fand er eine neue Familie, die Basadoni Gilde und stieg darin sehr schnell zu einem der gefürchtetsten Meuchelmörder in ganz Faerûn auf.  
"Sie weint ja gar nicht mehr", drang die Stimme von Jarlaxle an Artemis Ohr. Abrupt wurde Entreri aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und schaute auf. Vor ihm stand sein Freund und lächelte verschmitzt.  
"Wir haben eine Ziege", kam es nun von der Seite. Als Artemis seinen Kopf umdrehte, sah er Drizzt, wie er eine Ziege an einem Seil hinter sich herzog und dann an einen kleinen Ast eines Busches festmachte. „Ich werde jetzt für die Milch sorgen. Doch wir benötigen etwas, womit wir das Kind füttern können", sprach der Waldläufer weiter. „Ich habe mal vor Jahren gesehen, als eine Frau ein Tuch in Milch tauchte und das Kind daran saugen ließ."  
"Wir haben aber nur noch den Rest der Wolldecken. Ich glaube kaum, dass das der geeignete Stoff für zum füttern ist", kam es jetzt von Jarlaxle. Er tippte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger gegen seine Lippen und schien zu überlegen. Entreri schaute während dessen wieder auf den Säugling, der immer noch ruhig in seinem Schoß lag.  
"Ich hab's", ertönte die freudige Stimme von Jarlaxle. „Artemis, zieh dein Hemd aus".  
"Was?", antwortete Entreri verdutzt. „Dein Hemd ist aus Leinen. Los mach schon. Wir scheiden es in Stücke. Ein Stück für zum Füttern und der Rest für Windeln. Oder meinst du, wir könnten dir etwas abschauen?", sagte Jarlaxle und fing lauthals an zu Lachen. Drizzt fiel in das Gelächter ein.  
Artemis knurrte und fand das Ganze nicht zum Lachen, aber widersetzen wollte er sich auch nicht. Er stand auf und streckte seinem Freund das Bündel entgegen. Der Drow nahm es zögerlich in die Arme und wirkte auf einmal sehr unbeholfen. Jetzt war Entreri an der Reihe und lächelte ihn schadenfroh ins Gesicht.  
Daraufhin öffnete er die Knöpfe seiner schwarzen Lederjacke, bis etwas Weißes darunter zum Vorschein kam. Zuerst zog er seine Jacke aus und ließ sie vor sich auf den Boden fallen. Danach zerrte er an seinem weißen Hemd, bis er es über seinen Kopf ziehen konnte. Jetzt stand Artemis mit freiem Oberkörper vor seinen zwei Gefährten und reichte sein Hemd Drizzt hinüber.  
Der Waldläufer dagegen musste augenblicklich gegen ein seltsames Gefühl ankämpfen, was in ihm aufkeimte. Er betrachtete den nackten Oberkörper seines Gefährten. Sah die stahlharten Muskeln an den Oberarmen und den muskulösen Bauch. Er fand den Anblick sehr erregend. Drizzt wusste nicht, was auf einmal mit ihm los war. Doch er konnte seinen Blick nicht von diesem Körper nehmen. In diesem Moment hätte er alles dafür gegeben, um seine Hand nach vorne zu strecken und die Brust seines doch so gehassten Gegners zu berühren. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass es Artemis Entreri war, den er plötzlich begehrte. Der Mann, dem er in so unzähligen Kämpfen immer wieder den Spiegel vorhielt und ihm seine dunkle Seele zeigte. Es war der Mann, der seinen Freund Regis brutal gefoltert und fast getötet hatte. Der ohne Wimpernzucken seinen Dolch in ein Herz stoßen kann. Doch gleich darauf musste er an die letzten zwei vergangenen Tage denken. Artemis war ein Freund von Jarlaxle. Dieser schlaue Drow, der niemanden so einfach als seinen Freund bezeichnen würde. Ihm war auch aufgefallen, dass Beide wirklich freundschaftlich miteinander umgingen. Und wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber sein sollte, dann musste er sich eingestehen, dass Artemis ein anderer Mensch zu sein schien. Alleine schon die Tatsache, als er Carima, vor nicht mehr als einem Tag, so bedächtig auf seinen Armen trug. Wie er die kleine Diana so behutsam auf seinem Schoß gehalten hatte. Sollte dieser Mann wirklich ein anderer Mensch geworden sein? In fünf Jahren, nach ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen, musste eine Wandlung in Artemis stattgefunden haben. Vielleicht waren es diese Beobachtungen und die Erkenntnis darüber, die jetzt dieses Begehren für den Mann auslösten.  
"Drizzt?", drang plötzlich das Wort an sein Ohr und riss den Drow aus seinen Überlegungen.  
"Wolltest du nicht für Milch sorgen?", sprach jetzt Artemis kühl zu ihm gewandt, als der Waldläufer wieder aufblickte. Entreri hatte bereits wieder seine Lederjacke übergezogen. Innerlich wünschte der Drow sich nichts mehr, als dass er nochmals einen Blick auf den nackten Oberkörper des Mannes werfen konnte.  
"Drizzt?", hörte er wieder seinen Namen, „Was ist los?"  
Der Dunkelelf schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf und sah jetzt Artemis direkt in seine grauen Augen. Der Drow versuchte sich von seinen Gedanken endgültig zu befreien und sagte, „Ich habe nur gerade an Carima gedacht", log er schnell. Niemand sollte etwas darüber erfahren, was soeben in ihm vorging. So drehte sich Drizzt unverzüglich herum und lief zu der Ziege, die kaum zehn Fuß von ihm angebunden dastand und meckerte. Er fühlte das Hemd in seiner rechten Hand und hätte es am liebsten nie wieder in seinem Leben losgelassen. Doch er durfte jetzt nicht an sich denken. Die kleine Diana brauchte ihre Milch. Der Waldläufer öffnete seinen Rucksack, zog mit seiner linken Hand den Wasserkessel heraus und machte sich so gleich daran, die Ziege zu melken. Das Hemd lag direkt neben ihm, was er sehnsüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete. Nebenbei hörte er die Stimme von Artemis, der zu seinem Freund sagte, „Du besorgst mir ein neues Hemd", und Beide stimmten daraufhin in ein lautes Lachen ein.

Drizzt lehnte jetzt mit dem Rücken an dem Baumstamm der großen Eiche, so wie es Artemis vor kaum einer Viertelstunde ebenfalls getan hatte, und hielt die kleine Diana im Arm. Jarlaxle saß neben ihm und hielt den Wasserkessel, in dem die Ziegenmilch war.  
Entreri stattdessen ging auf die Jagd nach etwas Essbarem. Die drei Gefährten kamen zum Schluss, hier den restlichen Tag zu verbringen und in der Nacht weiter zu reiten.  
Drizzt tauchte einen Zipfel, vom dem in Stücke geschnittenen Hemd, in die Milch ein, um es danach Diana an den Mund zu halten, damit sie diese aufsaugen konnte.  
"Der Waldläufer Drizzt Do'Urden hat viele versteckte Talente", bemerkte gerade Jarlaxle, als das Kind plötzlich lauthals zu schreien anfing. „Oder auch nicht?", kam die Antwort von Drizzt.  
"Beim Anblick deiner Augenklappe und deines Hutes würde ich auch Angst bekommen", ertönte die freudige Stimme von Artemis, der soeben hinter den Büschen hervor getreten kam. Der Waldläufer konnte gerade noch ein Lächeln verstecken.  
"Mein Freund", sagte der gewiefte Drow und wollte gerade weiter ausholen. „Schon zurück?", kam stattdessen die rhetorische Frage. In den Augenwinkeln konnte Drizzt Beide beobachten und sah auf ihren Gesichtern jeweils ein breites Grinsen. Es musste einfach so sein, wie der Waldläufer es sich gedacht hatte. Artemis war ein anderer Mensch geworden, wobei der Drow, der neben ihm im Gras saß, nicht unschuldig dabei gewesen sein musste.  
"Kann man das Geschrei abstellen?", hörte Drizzt kurz darauf Entreri's Frage, als dieser nun vor seinen beiden Gefährten im Schatten der großen Eiche stand. „Diana beschert uns noch ungebetene Gäste in diesem trauten Heim", wobei die Trockenheit deutlich in seiner Stimme zu erkennen war.  
"Dann nimm du doch das Kind", kam jetzt die sarkastische Antwort des Waldläufers, der mittlerweile aufgestanden war und nun seinem früheren Feind in die Augen schaute. Artemis hielt dem Blick stand. Da erkannte Drizzt, dass kein Funkeln in den grauen Augen des Mannes zu erkennen war. Sein Gesicht zeigte ein ehrliches Lächeln, nicht diesen stahlharten Ausdruck seiner dunklen verräterischen Seele von damals. Entreri hatte diese Frage gar nicht ernst gemeint. Plötzlich kam sich der Waldläufer beschämt vor.  
"Gib sie mir", warf jetzt Jarlaxle ein, der die Spannung zwischen seinem Freund und des Drow erkannte. Im selben Moment wandte Drizzt seinen Kopf ab und drückte das kleine Bündel vorsichtig in den Arm des Dunkelelfen.  
Eigentlich hatte Jarlaxle nicht vor gehabt den kleinen Säugling zu tragen, besonders weil er nicht wusste, wie er das Kind richtig halten sollte, damit es ihm nicht aus den Armen glitt. Das Diana nun jetzt noch lauter schrie, half dem ehemaligen Söldnerführer nicht weiter.  
"Es liegt doch an der Augenklappe und dem Hut, mein Freund", sagte Artemis lachend zu Jarlaxle. „Hier, da hast du sie" antwortete der Drow mit ärgerlichem Unterton und drückte gleich darauf den Säugling in Entreri's Arme. Plötzlich wurde Diana ruhiger bis sie kurz danach aufhörte zu schreien. Artemis sagte nichts, während die beiden Dunkelelfen in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen.


	4. Eifersucht

** singvogel:** Also, Carima fällt ihn Ohnmacht, deswegen bekommt sie ja nicht so genau mehr mit, wer eigentlich ihre Retter sind/waren. Hoffentlich gefällt dir meine Fortsetzung.

**

* * *

**

4. Kapitel

In dieser Nacht brachten die drei Gefährten fast fünfundzwanzig Meilen hinter sich. Mittlerweile trug nicht mehr der Waldläufer die kleine Diana vor sich auf dem Pferd, sondern Artemis. Entreri hatte seinen Umhang, wie zuvor schon Drizzt, um sich geworfen und in einer kleinen Mulde lag der Säugling. Das Kind schlief ruhig während sie eine Meile nach der anderen zurücklegten.  
Artemis überkam das Gefühl, ein kleines Wesen, das so unschuldig und zerbrechlich war, beschützen zu wollen. Seit er Diana das erste Mal am Vormittag auf seinem Schoß hatte und er an seine eigene Kindheit denken musste, wollte Entreri das Baby jetzt behüten. Vielleicht war es ein Wink des Schicksals. Er wurde alt, die Jahre waren so schnell an ihm vorbei gezogen, dass er sich nie Gedanken um seine weitere Zukunft machte. Doch nun, als er vor fünf Jahren mit dem ehemaligen Söldnerführer sich von einem Abenteuer in das nächste stürzte, hatte sein Alter sich bemerkbar gemacht. Seine Schnelligkeit ließ nach, zum Glück aber nicht sein Geschick. Dabei war Jarlaxle der Selbe geblieben. Sein Aussehen war stets dass eines gut aussehenden Drows und sein Kampfgeschick war fortwährend das Gleiche.  
Zugleich war Drizzt ebenfalls in seine Gedanken versunken. Es gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht, dass dieser Mann, sein früherer Erzfeind nun das Kind trug. Obwohl er sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass Diana nicht mehr schrie, seitdem Artemis das Kind bei sich hielt. Sollte das Baby etwa Entreri mögen? Drizzt schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Gedanken sofort aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen. Dem ungeachtet spukte der Mann in seinem Inneren herum. Nicht mehr so wie früher, sondern auf eine ganz andere, eine neue Art, die der Waldläufer sich nicht erklären konnte. Wieder hatte er nur den Wunsch, den nackten durchtrainierten Oberkörper von Artemis zu berühren, mit seinen Händen über die stahlharten Muskeln zu wandern. Diese Empfindung wurde stärker, je mehr er sich darüber Gedanken machte.  
"Die Sonne geht auf, hier können wir Rast machen!", durchbrach die Stimme von Jarlaxle die Überlegungen von Entreri und Drizzt. Beide blickten überrascht auf. Sie erkannten, dass sich ein kleines Wäldchen neben ihnen auftat. Und gar nicht weit entfernt floss ein Bach am Pfad entlang. Die drei Gefährten stiegen von ihren Pferden und führten sie etwas abseits des Weges hinter die erste Baumreihe. „Hier sind wir von neugierigen Blicken verschont", meinte Jarlaxle, „was denkt ihr?". Als er sich daraufhin umdrehte, sah er zustimmendes Nicken.  
"Gib mir jetzt Diana, dann kannst' du dich ausruhen", sagte nun Drizzt und kam auf Entreri zu. „Na schön" antwortete Artemis trocken. Doch seinem Freund Jarlaxle entging der trotzige Unterton nicht, den der Mann bei seiner Antwort gut versteckte. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass Entreri dieses Kind mochte? Hatte Diana etwas in ihm geweckt, das Zuneigung hieß. Der Drow musste innerlich lachen und ihm gefiel der Gedanke. Ihm entging nicht, dass sein Freund in letzter Zeit unruhiger geworden war. Artemis suchte nach irgendetwas, wobei er wohl selbst nicht wusste, was ihm fehlte. Vielleicht war es wirklich das Wohlwollen eines anderen Wesens oder auch Liebe. Denn der Mann wurde reifer, diese Tatsache konnte Entreri nicht verstecken und Jarlaxle beobachtete es schon seit geraumer Zeit.

Artemis, Jarlaxle und Drizzt, der die kleine Diana auf seinem Schoß hielt, ruhten sich im Schatten der großen Bäume aus. Die Sonne stand gerade im Zenit.  
"Ich brauche jetzt etwas Sonnenlicht", verkündete Artemis plötzlich, als er sich von dem moosbedeckten Waldboden erhob. Jarlaxle zeigte keine Regung, während er weiterhin an einem Baustamm lehnte und sein linkes Auge geschlossen hielt. Die Augenklappe trug der Dunkelelf an diesem Tag auf der rechten Seite. Seinen breitkrempigen Hut hatte er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen und schien zu schlafen. Doch Entreri wusste es besser, dieser Drow war schneller kampfbereit, als dass er bis Eins zählen konnte. Drizzt saß nur ein paar Fuß von ihm entfernt und schaute nun zu Artemis auf. „Ich komme mit", erklang jetzt seine Stimme. Auch er stand auf, wobei er sich vorsichtiger als sonst bewegte, um das Bündel vor seinem Bauch ruhig zu halten.  
"Wie du meinst", war Entreri's trockene Reaktion.  
Beide gingen nur wenige Schritte, bis sie den Schatten der Bäume verlassen hatten und an dem schmalen Bach standen. Kleine und große Steine säumten den Verlauf des Gewässers und die Sonne spiegelte sich auf der Oberfläche. Drizzt setzte sich direkt in das Gras, wobei er nun das Bündel abnahm und es neben sich legte. Sein Körper benutzte er dazu, der kleinen Diana weiterhin Schatten zu spenden.  
Entreri dagegen tat etwas, was Drizzt total aus der Fassung brachte. Artemis knöpfte langsam seine Lederjacke auf und ebenso langsam zog er sie letztendlich aus. Seine Bauchmuskeln bewegten sich spielerisch, als er den Oberkörper streckte, um sich gleich darauf ins Gras fallen zu lassen. Drizzt versuchte schnell seinen Blick Diana zu zuwenden, wobei er den Mann weiterhin in den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Der Waldläufer hatte das Gefühl rot angelaufen zu sein und hoffte inständig, dass man ihm nichts ansah. Er konnte sich einfach seine Empfindungen nicht erklären. Solch eine körperliche Anziehung hatte er in seinem Leben nur für eine Person erlebt, und zwar für Catti-brie.  
Doch diese Frau war für ihn unerreichbar geworden. Das, was wohl der Drow vor nur nicht einmal ganz zwei Jahren für unmöglich gehalten hatte, war eingetreten. Ein neuer Mann tauchte in dem Leben seiner besten Freundin auf. Wie bereits lange Jahre davor, zwischen Wulfgar und ihr, trat er bei dieser Beziehung erneut in den Hintergrund, aber diesmal mit Folgen. Drizzt verkraftete seinen Liebesschmerz nicht und ein heftiger Streit entflammte zwischen Catti-brie und ihm. Die Konsequenz war, dass der Waldläufer sich alleine auf Wanderschaft begab. Weg von der Frau, die seit ihrer ersten Begegnung tief in seinem Herz einen festen Platz einnahm.  
Als er nun Artemis vor sich sah, der mit geschlossenen Augen ruhig im Gras vor ihm lag, setzte sich Drizzt wieder aufrecht hin, um den attraktiven Körper weiter mustern zu können. Vielleicht waren es in diesem Moment die schmerzlichen Erinnerungen an seine Freundin, wieso er sich zu dem Mann so angezogen fühlte. Er kannte ihn schon nun seit fünfzehn Jahren und auch er spukte nicht selten in seinen Gedanken. Vermutlich war es die Unantastbarkeit der beiden Menschen, die diese Anziehung hervorruft, sagte Drizzt zu sich selbst. Er wusste es nicht und im selben Moment war es ihm plötzlich egal, als er Artemis beobachtete.

So verging der Mittag sehr schnell. Als die Sonne langsam Richtung Süden wanderte, riss das Schreien von Diana Artemis aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf. Er öffnete die Augen und drehte seinen Kopf hinüber zu dem kleinen Wäldchen. Drizzt war gerade dabei, die Ziege zu melken, während Jarlaxle das Kind auf dem Arm hielt. Beinahe hätte Entreri laut gelacht, denn es sah stets grotesk aus, wie sein Drowfreund das Baby im Arm hielt, als ob es etwas Gefährliches wäre.  
Artemis stand auf, streckte sich kurz, um seinen Schlaf aus den Gliedern zu bekommen und ging hinüber zu den zwei Gefährten. Im Gehen streifte er sich seine Lederjacke über. Dann stand er direkt vor Jarlaxle und grinste ihn an.  
"Hier, nimm du sie!", drang die Stimme des Drows an die Ohren von Drizzt, als dieser Entreri ansprach. Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Moment aufgesprungen und hätte gesagt, dass er Diana halten wollte, doch im letzten Augenblick überlegte er es sich anders. Er war eifersüchtig auf Artemis. Konnte es wirklich so sein? Doch der Säugling schien diesen Mann tatsächlich zu mögen. Welche Ausstrahlung er gegenüber dem Kind auch hatte, sobald es in seinen Armen lag, wurde Diana ruhig und keine Minute später, hörte das Geschrei auf.  
"Sie mag dich wohl", sprach jetzt Drizzt zu Artemis gewandt. Er versuchte dabei seine Eifersucht runter zu schlucken, um keinen neuen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen. Es schien dem Waldläufer wohl gelungen zu sein, denn keiner der Beiden antwortete mit einem abfälligen Kommentar.  
Am Nachmittag ruhten sich die drei Gefährten in ihrem stillen Rastplatz im Schatten der Bäume aus. Drizzt hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien ruhig zu schlafen. Er merkte nicht einmal, dass es jetzt Jarlaxle war, der ihn stets aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete. Der Drow machte sich seit dem heutigen Tag seine eigenen Gedanken über diese beiden Kämpfer. Er kannte die Feinde nur in der Situation, dass sie eine glänzende Leistung im Kampf zum Besten gaben, aber nicht so friedlich. Jarlaxle dachte, dass Artemis wohl vor einigen Tagen zum ersten Mal während ihrer langwierigen Freundschaft ihm gegenüber bewiesen hatte, dass sein Groll gegenüber dem Waldläufer ein für alle mal verflogen sein musste. War es wirklich dieser kleine Säugling, der diese Empfindung bei Entreri hervorbrachte? Er wollte die Beiden wachsam in den Augen behalten. Dabei kreisten seine Gedanken über den grandiosen Kampf im Kristallturm, den er selbst organisiert hatte. Auch an das Gespräch mit Drizzt, der Sohn von Zaknafein, seinen früherer Freund. Wie sehr sich Vater und Sohn ähnelten.  
Während Jarlaxle über die Vergangenheit nachsann und sich dabei wichtige Details in sein Gedächtnis rief, schaute er weiterhin den Waldläufer an, mehr beiläufig als bewusst. Erst als sich Drizzt bewegte und aufwachte, wusste der Drow, dass er seinen Gefährten die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hatte. Diskret ließ er darauf seinen Blick von dem Dunkelelfen ab.  
Später am Abend, war Diana dann versorgt. Die drei Gefährten hatten ebenfalls etwas zu sich genommen und machten sich nun wieder auf den Weg.  
Diesmal hatte Drizzt das Bündel vor sich und Artemis ritt neben ihm. Jarlaxle, der die Nachhut bildete, beobachtete die Beiden genau. Zwischen den Kontrahenten bahnte sich ein neuer Streit an. Diesmal kämpften sie nicht, um ihre Stärke zu beweisen, sondern um dieses Kind. Bei dem Waldläufer konnte er sich diese Gefühlsregungen gut vorstellen, doch nicht bei Entreri. Es schien, als hätte er plötzlich das Baby in sein Herz geschlossen. Jarlaxle schmunzelte.

Auch diese Nacht verlief ruhig und ohne Zwischenfälle, außer dass sie ab und zu der kleinen Diana ihre Milch geben mussten. Am nächsten Morgen, kurz vor der Morgendämmerung erreichten sie ein Wegschild. Es zeigte nach Westen und verriet ihnen, dass die nächste Siedlung nur noch fünf Meilen entfernt war.  
Zielsicher ritten sie weiter, als nach einer Stunde ein verwittertes Ortschild ihnen den hundert Fuß entfernten Dorfeingang zeigte.  
"Wenta", las Jarlaxle seinen beiden Begleitern vor, „Los geht's!" und wollte sein Pferd soeben weiter antreiben.  
"Halt!", warf Drizzt ein, „Wir sollten zuerst einmal einen Plan ausarbeiten, bevor wir einfach mit Diana in diesem Dorf hineinmarschieren".  
Artemis nickte zustimmend und sagte, „Drizzt hat Recht, wir können nicht, mir nichts dir nichts, in den Ort spazieren und ihnen ein Säugling übergeben".  
Jarlaxle's Antwort war nur ein Schulterzucken und so lenkte er daraufhin sein Pferd den Weg zurück, auf den sie soeben entlang geritten kamen.  
Nur achthundert hundert Fuß entfernt fanden die drei Gefährten ein Versteck, wo sie sich vor neugierigen Blicken schützen konnten. Ein dichter Tannenwald gab ihnen die nötige Deckung.  
"Wie sieht denn euer Plan aus?", fragte Jarlaxle wissbegierig, während er von seinem Pferd stieg. Doch niemand antwortete ihm. Stattdessen breitete sich eine unheimliche Stille zwischen den drei Gefährten aus, nur der Gesang der Vögel war zu hören. Jeder schien in seinen Gedanken versunken zu sein.  
Drizzt saß, mit Diana auf dem Schoß, auf dem Waldboden, gleichzeitig beschritt Artemis nachdenklich einen kleinen Kreis innerhalb ihres Versteckes. Jarlaxle lehnte gemütlich gegen einen Baumstamm und schaute sein zwei Kameraden zu.  
Plötzlich blieb Entreri stehen und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme, „Ich habe mir die Häuser angeschaut, als wir am Dorfeingang ankamen. Sie wirken ziemlich alt und erbärmlich. Soll Diana wirklich so aufwachsen?", fragte er in die kleine Runde.  
„Ich begleite euch bis zum nächsten Dorf, dann werden wir sie den Bewohner dort übergeben", kam die Antwort von Drizzt darauf und schaute zum dem Baby hinunter.  
Dann sahen sich der Waldläufer und Artemis in die Augen und nickten zustimmend. So dann drehten sie ihre Köpfe dem Drow zu, der immer noch lässig am Baumstamm gelehnt saß.  
"Wenn ihr meint", antworte Jarlaxle gleichgültig und schob sich dabei seinen breitkrempigen Hut tief ins Gesicht. „Ich werde erst Mal ein Nickerchen halten".  
"Gute Idee", entgegnete Artemis, „Doch Diana sollte erst Mal versorgt werden", sprach er weiter.  
Hatte sich Drizzt verhört oder kamen die Worte wirklich von diesem Mann, der sich sonst um nichts und niemanden Gedanken machte. Doch der Waldläufer versuchte seine Fassung zu bewahren und tat so, als hätte Entreri gar nichts gesagt. Jarlaxle jedoch, entging der besorgte Unterton in der Stimme seines Freundes nicht. Schon letzte Nacht war er zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Beiden einen neuen Kampf ausfochten, und zwar wer das Kind zu sich nehmen durfte. Es schien ihm zu paradox, aber in Artemis war vor zwei Tagen eine Wandlung vonstatten gegangen, die selbst er, der ehemalige Söldnerführer sich nicht erklären konnte. Er, der stets den anderen zwei Schritte voraus war. Der Gedanke, dass sein Freund zu einem besseren Leben übergehen könnte, war noch weit entfernt, oder doch nicht? Ein Lächeln blitzte plötzlich in seinem Gesicht auf, es entging jedoch seinen zwei Gefährten, die soeben damit beschäftigt waren, die kleine Diana zu versorgen.

Als die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, schwangen sich die Drei auf ihre Pferde, wobei nun Artemis wieder das kleine Bündel, in dem Diana lag, vor sich gebunden hatte. Drizzt ritt dicht in seiner Nähe, weil er dachte, der Mann könnte sich nicht genügend um das Baby kümmern. Stattdessen beobachtete er, wie Entreri immer wieder auf den Säugling achtete, der vor ihm, in der kleinen Mulde schlief. Drizzt wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er Diana vor sich haben sollte und nicht dieser gefährliche Mann, und das entging Jarlaxle nicht. Der Waldläufer konnte seine Blicke im Rücken spüren. Er wusste, dass dieser Drow Artemis Freund war und dass er ihm wahrscheinlich blindlings vertraute. Die letzte Begegnung mit dem Meuchelmörder lag nun fünf Jahre zurück. Fünf lange Jahre, in denen viel passiert war. Konnte er dem Dunkelelfen trauen? Jarlaxle war stets auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht gewesen und dieses Verhalten hatte sich wohl kaum geändert, aber er war nun mit seinem ärgsten Feind von damals befreundet. Drizzt's innerer Kampf, Artemis in der Sache Diana zu vertrauen, dauert die ganze Nacht an. Wobei er immer öfters sehen konnte, das Entreri sich wirklich Sorgen um das Kind zu machen schien.  
Artemis Gedanken drehten sich bei ihrem Ritt durch die Dunkelheit um seine eigene Vergangenheit. Ja, er hatte beschlossen, dem kleinen Wesen, was ruhig an seiner Brust schlief, eine bessere Zukunft zu geben. Diana sollte nicht erfahren, was Armut und Hunger bedeutet oder was es heißt, keine Liebe geschenkt zu bekommen. Und ein anderer Gedanken schoss ihm plötzlich durch seinen Kopf. Wenn sie es nicht schaffen sollten, für das Kind eine Familie zu finden, die es nicht wie ihre eigene Tochter lieben würden, dann wäre er für Diana da. Doch diese Überlegung wollte er weit nach hinten in sein Gedächtnis verdrängen, es sollte die letzte Option darstellen, die er während seinem eigenen inneren Kampf ausfechtete.

Noch lange bevor die Morgendämmerung einsetzte, hatten die drei Gefährten zur Rast angehalten, nicht nur um die kleine schreiende Diana zu versorgen, die Hunger hatte, sondern auch, weil sie das nächste Dorf erreichten.  
Während Drizzt jetzt wieder das Kind auf dem Arm hielt, war es diesmal Artemis, der den kleinen Wasserkessel mit Milch, dem Waldläufer reichte, damit der Säugling gefüttert werden konnte. Auf Jarlaxle's Gesicht breitete sich ein Lächeln aus, denn seine beiden Begleiter sahen damit so zufrieden mit sich selber aus. Zudem war es so ein seltsames Bild, den berüchtigten Meuchelmörder und den ebenfalls allbekannten Drizzt Do'Urden in solch einer harmonischen Szene zu beobachten. Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter und er wäre beinahe lauthals in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen.  
Kurze Zeit später entbrannte erneut die gleiche Diskussion vom Vortag und Drizzt und Artemis überstimmten Jarlaxle. Sie sollten es in der nächsten Siedlung versuchen war der Entschluss. Der Drow wurde dabei das Gefühl nicht los, dass beide Gefährten sich nicht vom dem Kind trennen wollten, doch diesen Gedanken behielt er zurück. Er erkannte, dass Diana keine besseren Beschützer finden könnte, als Drizzt Do'Urden, Artemis Entreri und seiner eigenen Wenigkeit.  
Nachdem die Sonne im Osten aufgegangen war legte sich Jarlaxle erneut in den Schatten eines Baumes und ließ so den Tag verstreichen. Drizzt tat es ihm gleich, wobei er stets ein wachsames Auge auf den Säugling hatte. Artemis dagegen, war in die Siedlung vor ihren gegangen, um einige Vorräte auffüllen zu können.  
Nach einer Stunde kam er mit einer prall gefüllten Satteltasche zurück und sah sehr mit sich selbst zufrieden aus. Jarlaxle konnte sich vorstellen, was seinem Freund dieses Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. Das Dorf wirkte, wie schon das vorangegangene, sehr arm und sie würden das Kind mindestens einen weiteren Tag behalten.  
Als nun die Sonne den Mittag ankündigte, war es wieder Artemis, der seine Lederjacke abstreifte und mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Mitte der drei Gefährten stand. Zuerst bekam es Drizzt nicht mit, da sein Blick stets auf Diana neben ihm ruhte. Doch als er seinen Kopf zu Artemis wandte, war der Drow plötzlich wie vom Blitz getroffen. Wie sehr er es doch begehrte diesen Körper zu berühren. Der Waldläufer hatte noch den Rest von Entreri's Hemd. Seine Hand glitt sogleich unbeobachtet hinüber zu seinem Rucksack und öffnete ihn. Er tat so, als würde er nach etwas suchen, dabei tastete der Drow den Leinenstoff ab, der vor einigen Tagen noch zu Artemis Hemd gehörte. Eine Woge der Leidenschaft flammte in ihm auf, als seine Finger langsam über den Stoff streiften und er sich nichts mehr wünschte, als nur einmal die nackte Haut des Mannes zu berühren, der diese Gefühle in ihm geweckt hatte.  
Währenddessen machte es sich Artemis in der Sonne bequem, in dem er sich in das saftig grüne Gras legte. Er schloss seine Augen, seine Hände ruhten unter dem Kopf und er empfand ein unheimliches Glücksgefühl. Sie behielten die kleine Diana mindestens noch einen weiteren Tag. Es war die Zeit, in der er auf das Kind aufpassen konnte. Wo er mitbestimmen konnte, dass sie eine bessere Zukunft als er selber haben würde. Dieser Gedanke beruhigte ihn und ließ in darüber in einen tiefen und erholsamen Schlaf fallen.  
Der Geruch gebratenen Fleisches ließ Artemis erwachen. Tief zog er den Duft in seine Nase ein und öffnete dabei die Augen. Er streckte seine Arme aus und setzte sich langsam auf. Drizzt war gerade dabei, einen Hasen über einem kleinen Feuer zuzubereiten. Jarlaxle saß etwas abseits und hatte Diana auf dem Arm. Plötzlich sah der Drow nicht mehr so unbeholfen aus. Das Bild ähnelte eher einer Familienszene, wie ein Großvater, der seine Enkelin freudestrahlend und stolz auf dem Arm halten würde. Entreri musste darüber schmunzeln.  
"Hmmm, ich bekomme Hunger", sagte Artemis plötzlich in das Schweigen seiner Gefährten hinein. Gleichzeitig drehten Drizzt und Jarlaxle ihre Köpfe zu dem auf dem Gras sitzenden Mann.  
"Ausgeschlafen?", kam die Frage von seinem Freund.  
"Ich habe noch nie besser geschlafen", antwortete Entreri und musste dabei innerlich lachen.  
"Dann kannst du ja jetzt Diana ihre Milch geben", hörte er Jarlaxle sagen, während Artemis sich aufrichtete und erneut streckte.  
Stattdessen beobachtete Drizzt den Körper des Mannes, der nur einige Fuß vor ihm stand, aus den Augenwinkeln. Doch die Worte des Drow rissen ihn sofort aus seinen Träumereien. Er wollte nicht, dass Entreri Diana füttern würde. Wahrscheinlich hätte Artemis dann wohl auch wieder den Säugling über die Nacht vor sich auf dem Pferd. Ja, der Waldläufer war eifersüchtig. Er wollte nicht, dass sich ein ehemaliger Meuchelmörder um so ein kleines unschuldiges Geschöpf kümmern würde. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sich dieser Mann mit den Jahren sehr verändert hatte. Aber Drizzt versuchte seinen Ärger herunter runter zu schlucken, nur das Funkeln seiner Augen verriet jetzt noch sein Missfallen.  
So verging der restliche Nachmittag ziemlich ruhig, wobei sich der Waldläufer instinktiv zurückzog. Dabei waren seine Augen jedoch wachsam auf Artemis gerichtet, der die kleine Diana auf seinen Armen hielt.  
Doch die eigentliche Tatsache, die jetzt Drizzt mehr aus der Fassung gebracht hatte, war die unheimliche Anziehung des Mannes, die auf ihn wie ein Magnet wirkte. Für den Drow war es immer nur _„Artemis Entreri"_ und alleine dieser Name versprach früher Ärger. Jetzt war er aber ein Mann, wie er selbst, mit einem gepflegten Äußeren und attraktiv dazu. Seine langen schwarzen Haare fielen ihm über die Schultern und umspielten die anziehenden Gesichtszüge im Licht der Abenddämmerung.


	5. Das Begehren

So, das hier ist mein Lieblingskapitel :-) Männer, Männer, Männer :-)

**

* * *

**

**5. Kapitel**

Die ganze Nacht ritten sie über hügliges Gelände. Dieses Mal mussten sie mehr Pausen bis zur nächsten Siedlung einlegen. Es schien schon fast so, als wüsste Diana, dass sich bei ihren Beschützern eine nervöse und angespannte Stimmung ausbreitete. Das Baby schrie fast jede Stunde vor Hunger auf, nur damit die drei Gefährten feststellen mussten, dass sie kaum etwas zu sich nahm. Die ständigen Rasten machten nun auch Drizzt und Artemis beiderseits noch unruhiger. Der Einzige, der sich mit seiner gewohnten Art nicht aus der Ruhe bringen ließ, war Jarlaxle. Und er war es, der nun auch vor sich auf das Wegschild sah, dass das nächste Dorf in einer Meile Entfernung anzeigte.  
"Wir sind da!", verkündete der Drow jetzt freudestrahlend. Doch seine beiden Begleiter sahen in diesem Moment nicht aus, als würden sie vor Freude in die Luft springen wollen. Stattdessen machten sie einen sehr betrübten Eindruck. Er konnte es deutlich an ihren Gesichtern erkennen und seine Vorahnung vom letzten Tag wurde wohl bald bestätigt, dachte der Drow.  
"Wie schaut ihr denn aus? Ihr macht ein Gesicht, als ob die Welt gerade untergeht!", kam die Frage an Drizzt und Artemis gewandt. Beide schauten sich daraufhin verdutzt an. Sollte es wirklich sein, dass der Mann die gleichen Empfindungen für Diana hegte wie er selber, fragte sich der Waldläufer? Der Ausdruck auf Entreris Gesicht bestätigte die Vermutung von Drizzt. Der ehemalige Meuchelmörder wollte ebenso wenig wie er das Kind in eine ungewisse Zukunft geben.  
"Ich glaube, wir sollten dringend eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen", sprach jetzt Jarlaxle und stieß dabei ein leises Lachen aus.  
Dann lenkten sie ihre Pferde Richtung Westen weiter und folgten dem Weg, der sie ins nächste Dorf führen würde. Schon bald gelangten sie auf eine kleine Lichtung, die von dichten Tannen gesäumt wurde. Nicht weit davon entfernt nahmen sie ein Geräusch war, dass sich wie das Rauschen eines kleines Wasserfalls anhörte.  
"Ein schöner Platz um über die Zukunft zu sprechen?", sprach Jarlaxle und wandte sich den Beiden zu, „Findet ihr nicht auch?".  
Doch Drizzt, der dem Drow am nächsten war, schwang sich nur elegant vom Pferd und schwieg. Artemis tat es ihm gleich und legte danach sorgfältig das kleine Bündel neben sich ins Gras. Der Säugling schlief dabei ruhig weiter.  
Nun standen alle drei Gefährten auf dieser kleinen Lichtung. Der Waldläufer und Entreri vermieden sorgfältig jeden Augenkontakt. Beide wussten, dass sie das Spiel, der vorangegangen Tage nicht wiederholen wollten. Ihnen war klar geworden, dass deutliche Worte gesprochen werden mussten.  
"Ich will Diana nicht hergeben!", platzten plötzlich Artemis Worte heraus. Er war der Erste, der die Stille durchbrach, die sich auf dieser Lichtung ausgebreitet hatte. Drizzt sah mit weit aufgerissen Augen nun zu dem Mann herüber, der einen der wichtigsten Sätze hervor brachte, die diese Unterhaltung bringen sollte. Es war der Gedanke, der auch ihn beschäftigte, schon seit dem Tod von Carima. Jedoch die Tatsache, dass das Kind bei ihnen bleiben sollte, wurde von Entreri ausgesprochen. Seine feste Stimme unterstrich diese Angelegenheit, mehr als sich der Waldläufer wirklich eingestehen wollte.  
"Ich stimme Artemis Entreri zu!", kam die instinktive Antwort von Drizzt und schaute dabei tief in die grauen Augen dieses Mannes. „Ich werde bei Diana und euch bleiben. Ich möchte dass wir Drei zusammen für die Zukunft der Kleinen verantwortlich sind. Wir können Diana nicht wildfremde Menschen übergeben, die wir nicht kennen. Carima hätte es bestimmt nicht gewollt. Das Kind wird keine besseren Beschützer finden können, als Jarlaxle, Artemis Entreri und Drizzt Do'Urden!", beendete er den Satz.  
"Du hast wohl meine Gedanken gelesen?", vernahm der Waldläufer die lachende Stimme von Jarlaxle. Und so gab dieser pfiffige Drow seinen beiden Gefährten zum ersten Mal gegenüber zu, dass auch er sich bereits über die weitere Zukunft des Kindes Gedanken gemacht hatte.  
Artemis und Drizzt stimmten jetzt in das Lachen des Dunkelelfen mit ein. Im gleichen Augenblick schaute sich der Waldläufer und Entreri in die Augen, ohne jeglichen Groll für den Anderen zu empfinden. Ihre alte Feindschaft schien mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.  
"So soll es sein! Der berüchtigte Artemis Entreri, der mitfühlenden Drizzt Do'Urden und natürlich ICH, werden Diana, die Tochter von Carima aus Neman adoptieren!", verkündete Jarlaxle mit theatralischer Stimme. Dabei schaute er seine Gefährten an. Sobald er seinen Namen nannte, hob er das Wort „Ich" besonders hervor und schob seinen breitkrempigen Hut weit aus dem Gesicht. Im gleichen Moment vernahmen die drei Gefährten ein leises Quicken. Es kam vom dem Säugling, der durch das Lachen geweckt wurde.  
"Hört!", sprach Jarlaxle jetzt mit affektierter Stimme weiter, „Diana hat zugestimmt!".  
Das Lachen der Drei wurde jetzt nur noch lauter und alle amüsierten sich köstlich. Sie freuten sich gemeinsam auf ihre weitere Zukunft.

Als der Tag sich langsam gegen Mittag neigte, hatten sich die drei Freunde in einem kleinen Halbkreis um eine Feuerstelle versammelt. Drizzt hielt nun Diana auf seinem Arm und fütterte sie mit Ziegenmilch. Jarlaxle war derjenige, der den kleinen Wasserkessel mit der Milch dem Waldläufer entgegen hielt.  
Der Drow wollte sich erst auf dieses unbekannte Abenteuer mit Artemis und Drizzt einlassen, wenn sich Beide symbolisch die Hände reichten. Er verkündete ihnen, dass sie wohl eine sehr lange Zeit mit einander leben würden. So duldete der Drow keinen weiteren Streit der ehemaligen Kontrahenten mehr. Der ehemalige Söldnerführer bestand auf diese einfache Geste. Wobei er sich nicht verkneifen konnte, eine Tatsache dabei hervor zu heben. Er würde den fließenden Tanz ihrer Schwerter vermissen, der in absoluter Harmonie und Perfektion immer so schön anzuschauen war. Doch das brachte Jarlaxle nur zwei funkelte Augenpaare ein, die auf ihn gerichtet wurden. Daraufhin machte er nur eine salutierende Handbewegung und entschuldigte sich mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht bei seinen Freunden.  
Gegen Nachmittag verkündete Artemis, er wolle zu dem nahe gelegenen Wasserfall gehen, um sich endlich nach Tagen wieder richtig frisch machen zu können. Der Mann, der stets auf sein Äußeres bedacht war, stand auf und verschwand mit schnellem Schritt hinter einer dichten Baumreihe. Drizzt nahm kurze Augenblicke später seine einzige Chance wahr, die sich ihm bot.  
"Ich habe Hunger, wie wäre es mit einem guten Wildbraten?", kam die Frage des Waldläufers an Jarlaxle gewandt. Dieser nickte ihm nur zustimmend zu. So ging Drizzt schnell zu seinem Rucksack hinüber, neben dem ein Bogen mit einem Köcher lag. Er nahm beides schnell in die Hand und verschwand in der gleichen Richtung, in der soeben Entreri verschwunden war.  
Nur wenige Minuten später erspähte der Waldläufer dann das, was er sich erhofft hatte. Da, genau vor ihm, nur ungefähr dreißig Fuß von Drizzt entfernt war Artemis. Er schwamm geradewegs auf den Wasserfall zu. Und dann tat der Mann vor ihm etwas, was den immer so kontrollierten Drow die Fassung nahm. Er klettere aus dem Wasser und stand nun auf einem kleinen Felsvorsprung direkt über dem nach unten strömenden Wasser. Artemis war nackt. Die lavendelfarbenen Augen des Dunkelelfen weiteten sich und hielten stur ihren Blick auf diesen perfekten durchtrainierten Körper. Wenn er bereits vor einigen Tagen immer den gestählten Oberkörper von Entreri begehrte, dann war es jetzt mehr als nur die bloße Berührung. Drizzt wollte mit diesem Mann verschmelzen, auf eine Weise, wie er sich noch niemandem in seinem Leben genähert hatte. Er wollte dessen Körper mit seinen eigenen Händen ertasten, wie seine Finger Zoll für Zoll über die nackte Haut wandern und dabei jede Berührung in sich aufsaugen. Die Woge der Leidenschaft stieg weiter ihn ihm auf. Der Waldläufer sah vor sich Artemis, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt, sich mit beiden Händen über die Haare fuhr, während das herab fließende Wasser auf seinen Kopf spritzte. Die Wassertropfen prallten an dem athletischen Rücken ab und flossen über diesen knackigen, muskulösen Hintern, der sich so offen dem Drow anbot. Dann folgten die Augen des Waldläufers Entreri, als dieser sich auf einen kleinen Felsen in der Nähe des Wasserfalles legte. Wenn er eben noch den Mann von hinten so attraktiv fand, war das Bild, was sich jetzt vor ihm abspielte mehr, als was er jemals gesehen noch dafür empfunden hatte. Artemis fuhr mit seinen beiden Händen über seinen eigenen Körper und fing langsam mit seiner rechten Hand an sein Glied zu massieren.  
Dann war es Drizzt der sich jetzt unweigerlich mit seiner rechten Hand an seinem eigenen Körper nach unten strich. Er beobachtete, wie Artemis erregtes Glied steif wurde. Das was er sah, ließ die Lust weiter ihn ihm aufflammen. Eine unbeschreibliche Empfindung strömte durch seinen Körper, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Drizzt konnte sich jetzt nicht mehr halten und seine linke Hand tastete die eigene Hose ab. Er fühlte sein erregtes Glied und begann es langsam durch den Stoff zu massieren. Wie sehr er in diesem Moment bei dem Mann unten am Wasser gewesen wäre. Nun öffnete er seine Hose. In diesem Augenblick rieb er mit der linken Hand an seinem Glied weiter, während er stehend sich in seiner Lust an einem Baumstamm festhalten musste. In seinem Kopf erschien ein Bild, dass er nicht die harte Rinde des Baumes fühlte, sondern die Haut von Artemis, der immer noch auf dem Felsen lag. Die Leidenschaft wuchs und seine Hand massierte mal sanft, mal hart das erigierte Glied.  
"Hallo Drizzt!", ertönte plötzlich und völlig überraschend die Stimme von Jarlaxle hinter seinem Rücken.  
Tausend Gedanken gleichzeitig schossen Drizzt in diesem Moment durch den Kopf. So schnell er in der Lage war, griff er nach unten und zog seine Hose nach oben. Er wagte sich nicht umzudrehen. Er hatte Angst, seinem neu gewonnen Freund in die Augen zu schauen. Er schämte sich in Grund und Boden, aber nicht über die Leidenschaft, die er eben empfunden hatte, sondern dass er erwischt worden war.  
„Wie ich sehe, war die Jagd wohl erfolgreich", hörte der Drow seinen Freund sprechen, der jetzt direkt hinter ihm stand. Noch immer wagte der Waldläufer es nicht sich umzudrehen und dem Dunkelelfen in die Augen zu schauen. Er fühlte, wie er rot an lief, auch wenn Drizzt sich nicht sicher war, dass man es überhaupt bei seiner ebenholzfarbenen Haut wahrnehmen konnte. Jetzt schlucke er ein paar Mal, bis er den Mut fand seinen Kopf Jarlaxle zu zuwenden. In den lavendelfarbenen Augen des Waldläufers war die pure Angst zu erkennen. Seine Furcht ließ nur noch einen Gedanken zu, dass dieser listige Drow es Artemis sagen würde.  
"Bitte sage es ihm nicht!", kamen die flehenden Worte aus dem Mund von Drizzt gesprudelt „Bitte, du darfst Artemis es nicht sagen".  
Doch die Worte schienen an Jarlaxle abzuprallen, dabei zog er eine Augenbraue nach oben, lächelte wissend und lief sogleich mit Diana im Arm auf die kleine Lichtung zurück.  
"Bitte!", sagte der Drow nochmals laut genug, so dass sein Freund ihn noch hören konnte.  
Er schämte sich, er wusste nicht mehr was er denken, noch was er fühlen sollte. Würde ihn dieser Dunkelelf an den Mann verraten, den er doch so begehrte? Drizzt stand regungslos auf der Stelle, wo er vor einigen Minuten überrascht wurde und jeder seiner Muskeln schien sich gegen ihn verschworen zu haben. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. Dieses beschämende Gefühl war mehr, als sich der Waldläufer jemals vorstellen konnte und eine Träne lief langsam über eine Wange. Als er sich einigermaßen wieder im Griff hatte, machte er sich schnurr stracks in die entgegen gesetzte Richtung ihres Lagerplatzes auf, um bei der Jagd nach einem Wild die nötige Disziplin zu erlangen, um Jarlaxle später unter die Augen treten zu können.

Zwei Stunden später trat Drizzt durch die dichte Baumreihe auf das Lager seiner Freunde zu. Während der Drow Diana auf seinem Schoß liegen hatte, saß Artemis in der prallen Sonne. Er ließ seine langen schwarzen Haare durch die Wärme trocknen. Sein Gesicht war von den Bartstoppeln befreit und zeigten jetzt eine glattrasierte freudige Miene, als er den Waldläufer auf sich zu kommen sah, der rechts und links jeweils einen erlegten Hasen festhielt.  
"Ich habe schon den Duft des gebratenen Fleisches in der Nase", sprach jetzt Entreri in die Runde hinein.  
Drizzt entgegnete ihm mit einem Lächeln, wobei er versuchte, sich von der Begebenheit von vorhin nichts anmerken zu lassen. Er ließ seine Beute neben der Feuerstelle auf dem Boden fallen und drehte seinen Kopf gleich darauf zu Jarlaxle. Seine Augen flehten den Drow inständig an, von dem Vorfall im Wald nichts zu erzählen. Sein Freund verzog jedoch keine Miene und blieb ruhig auf dem Boden sitzen.  
Als der ehemalige Söldnerführer sich ganz sicher war das Artemis abgelenkt war, der sich soeben erhoben hatte um sich um das Abendessen zu kümmern, führte er zu dem Dunkelelfen gewandt, ein paar schnelle Handbewegungen aus. Drizzt erkannte sie sofort, es war die Zeichensprache der Drow. Sein Freund sagte ihm, _„Keine Angst, ich werde nichts sagen"_, und wandte sich wieder dem Kind auf seinem Schoß zu.  
Im gleichen Moment fiel dem Waldläufer ein großer Stein vom Herzen.


	6. Die Wanderung

**Mondengel:** Ja, der Name hat tatsächlich einen Zusammenhang - und ich hatte nicht gedacht, dass es jemand bemerken würde. Jetzt freue ich mich um so mehr, dass es aufgefallen ist. In der griechen Mythologie ist es Artemis -die Göttin der Jagd und in der romischen Diana - die Göttin der Jagd :-) 

Ich hoffe, dass Euch auch meine Fanfiction gefällt. Und wenn sie noch mehr lesen, dann schreibt doch bitte mal eine kleine Review.  
**

* * *

**

**6. Kapitel**

Ihr Ritt durch den südlichen Teil des Nordlandes verlief seit ihrer Übereinkunft, sich gemeinsam um das kleine Kind zu kümmern, ohne Zwischenfälle. Diana zu liebe, trafen sie die Entscheidung nicht mehr nachts zu reisen. So ritten die Gefährten nun am Tag und schlugen bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit ein neues Lager auf.  
Allen Protesten zum Trotz, die Jarlaxle einbrachte, beschlossen Artemis und Drizzt, ein Feuer während der Nacht brennen zu lassen. So schürten sie es stets vor dem Schlafen nochmals, damit es sie in den kälter werdenden Nächten vor ungebetenen Gästen schützen, aber sie auch gleichzeitig wärmen sollte. In eine immer wieder kehrende Diskussion warf Drizzt ein, wenn sie alle Drei nicht mit Angreifern oder wilden Tieren fertig werden würden, wer denn dann. Artemis brach dabei immerzu in herzliches Lachen aus. Drizzt ging das Herz auf, wenn er den Mann aus tiefsten Herzen lachen hörte. Es war so ehrlich, wie er es noch nie bei diesem Menschen kennen gelernt hatte. Außerdem hielt Jarlaxle sein Versprechen und erzählte Entreri nichts von der Begebenheit, die sich nun vor mehr als zwei Monaten am Wasserfall ereignete.  
Der Waldläufer fühlte sich jedoch weiterhin von diesem Mann angezogen. Öfters wurde Drizzt von Situationen überrascht, wo er bereits dachte, denn Verstand zu verlieren, weil er nichts mehr begehrte, als diesen Körper nur einmal anfassen zu können. Doch leider wusste der Drow es vielleicht besser als andere, dass dieser Körper unantastbar war. Artemis ließ sich von keinem Menschen jemals einfach nur berühren. Jedoch hatte der Mann sich verändert, er war nicht mehr der kaltherzige Mensch von früher. Entreri hatte endlich Freunde gefunden, zu denen Jarlaxle und auch er selbst gehörte. Dies war so ungewöhnlich, dass Drizzt öfters verstohlen lächeln musste.  
Die drei Gefährten ritten gerade, auf einer wenig benutzten Handelsstraße, in der Nähe von Tiefwasser nach Norden. Von weitem erkannte Artemis einen kleinen Punkt, der bei jedem Hufschlag seines Pferdes größer wurde. Er trug an diesem Tag die kleine Diana vor sich in der kleinen Mulde an seiner Brust. Sie ließ immer wieder kleine Laute von sich hören und das Quicken erinnerte den Mann stets an seine Wachsamkeit.  
"Seht ihr das auch?", kam die Frage von Entreri an die beiden Freunde gewandt.  
"Was soll ich sehen?", antworteten Jarlaxle und Drizzt gleichzeitig. Beide hatten mit der Sonne und dem grellen Licht zu kämpfen. Auch wenn der Waldläufer schon mehr als drei Jahrzehnte auf der Oberfläche verbrachte, brannte das Sonnenlicht immer noch in den lavendelfarbenen Augen des Dunkelelfen. Jarlaxle erging es noch schlimmer. Dieser Drow war mehr als Drizzt, die Dunkelheit des Unterreiches und Menzoberranzans gewöhnt, so dass er tagsüber stets seinen breitkrempigen Hut tief ins Gesicht geschoben hatte und sich eher von seinem Pferd führen ließ, anstatt dass er es lenkte. Aber sein langjähriger Aufenthalt an der Oberfläche gewöhnte ihn täglich mehr ans Tageslicht. Doch wie bei dem Waldläufer führte direkte Sonneneinstrahlung zu einer Art Blindheit.  
"Es ist Etwas, was sich auf uns langsam zu bewegt", sagte Artemis nun, als er sich wieder an die eigentliche Herkunft seiner beiden Begleiter erinnerte.  
"Dann lasst uns von der Straße verschwinden", hörte der Mann jetzt Drizzt sprechen, „Wir haben Diana dabei. Wir sollten Ärger aus dem Weg gehen". Der besorgte Unterton in seiner Stimme entging Jarlaxle und Entreri dabei nicht.  
"Wir sind in der Nähe von Tiefwasser. Ich denke, dass es eine Handelskarawane ist. Und mit dir an unserer Seite dürfte uns doch nichts passieren", antwortet Artemis dem Waldläufer und schaute ihm dabei tief in die Augen.  
"Was soll jetzt diese Anspielung?", fragte der Drow ärgerlich.  
"Das war keine Anspielung, das ist eine Tatsache. Oder bist du nicht der Held aus der Schlacht von Zehn-Städte und ehemaliger Beschützer von Mithril-Halle?", kam die sarkastische Antwort von Entreri.  
Erst jetzt verstand der Waldläufer die Stichelei von Artemis. Und während er noch darüber nachdachte, welche seltsame Erscheinung die Drei, zusammen mit einem kleinen Säugling abgaben, hörte er den Mann noch hinzufügen, „Es wäre schlecht, wenn ich mich als der berüchtigtste und gefürchtete Meuchelmörder Artemis Entreri vorstellen würde. Obwohl ich hoffe, dass mein Name hier keinen hohen Bekanntschaftsgrad errungen hat".  
Während er diese Worte sprach, trat ein Grinsen auf Entreri's Gesicht. Aber es war Jarlaxle der erkannte, dass es ein gezwungenes Lächeln war.  
Jetzt schämte sich Drizzt, weil Artemis Recht hatte. Der Waldläufer konnte mit erhobenem Haupt durch das Nordland, sogar durch die Stadt Nesme schreiten, ohne sich jemals wieder verstecken zu müssen. Doch er wollte nicht an die damaligen Begebenheiten denken. Nicht mehr an die Geschehnisse, die es dem Drow ermöglichten, sich frei und ungezwungen in diesen Breitengraten zu bewegen. Als er jetzt wieder in die grauen Augen des Mannes blickte, konnte Drizzt ihm nur ein Nicken entgegen bringen.  
Kurze Zeit später erkannten die drei Gefährten, dass es sich wirklich um eine Handelskarawane handelte. Vor ihnen stand ein Planwagen, auf dem jetzt vier Menschen zu sehen waren. Ein kleiner Wagen, der lieblos mit einer weißen Plane abgedeckt wurde, war durch eine starke Eisenkette am ersten Wagen miteinander verbunden. Vier starke Pferde zogen dieses seltsam wirkende Gespann. Ein kleiner, rundlich wirkender älterer Mann, mit grauen Haaren und einem Vollbart riss entsetzt die Augen auf. Seine drei Begleiter, von stämmiger Statur, schauten nun über seine Schultern aus dem Inneren des Wagens heraus und hielten kleine Kurzschwerter in den Händen. Vor sich sahen sie Drows. So schnell er konnte, griff der ältere Mann nun unter seinen langen, aus verschiedenen Farben und Stoffen zusammen genähten weiten Mantel, und suchte mit zitternden Händen nach etwas. Jarlaxle, Drizzt und Artemis wussten, dass er eine Waffe suchte, als er auch schon einen kleinen Dolch in der Hand hielt. Während er oben auf seinem Wagen saß, stotterte der Mann den drei Gefährten entgegen, „Was wollt Ihr von uns ?", und fuchtelte wild mit dem Dolch vor seinem Gesicht herum.  
"Guter Herr!", hörten nun die beiden Drows die ruhige Stimme von Artemis und fragten sich, was ihr Freund wohl vorhaben würde. „Bitte beruhigt euch doch. Wir wollen nichts böses, sondern sind nur einfache Reisende auf den Weg nach Silbrigmond".  
Dann stoppte er plötzlich und schien nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen. „Ich bin in Begleitung von Drizzt Do'Urden, des Helden von Zehn-Städte und der Beschützer von Mithril-Halle. Dem Krieger gegen das Böse aus dem Eiswindtal", sprach Entreri in ruhigem Ton weiter. Seine Freunde hatten allerdings die größte Not, nicht laut los zu prusten. Artemis klang bei seinen Worten so selbstsicher wie noch nie in seinem Leben zuvor. Er spielte eine Rolle, die er bei jedem weiteren Satz perfektionierte und dabei mit einer Hand jetzt direkt auf den Waldläufer zeigte. Dann wanderte sie hinüber zu Jarlaxle und Entreri sprach weiter, „Und dies ist sein Bester Freund. Der Widersacher der bösen Mächte auf ganz Faerûn. Ich fühle mich seit meinem tragischen Schicksalsschlag mehr in sicheren Händen, als jemals in meinem Leben davor. Nun bin alleine mit meiner kleinen Tochter, als ihre Mutter bei der Geburt starb", sprudelten die Worte aus Artemis Mund.  
Jarlaxle und Drizzt schauten sich verdutzt an und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihren Gesichtern. „Werte Herren, wir wollen euch nichts antun, so verschonen sie bitte auch unser Leben und vor allem das Leben meiner Tochter", erzählte Artemis mit theatralischer Stimme weiter.  
Bei dem Wort Tochter spürte er ein seltsames Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Ihm gefiel dieses Wort und dabei hielt er mit der linken Hand das Bündel vor seiner Brust noch fester, mit der rechten Hand versteckte er den Knauf des Schwertes. Denn wenn diese Männer ihre Waffen erkennen würden, dann wäre sein ganzer Auftritt vergebens gewesen. Er verspürte nicht den Drang, diese einsamen Händler zu töten, er dachte eher an einen Handel. Ihm gefiel seine Rolle und so sprach er rasch weiter.  
Jarlaxle und Drizzt verstanden Artemis Geste sofort, die sie in ihren Augenwinkeln beobachteten, sehr genau. Entreri versuchte seine eigenen Waffen zu verstecken, um den Eindruck der kleinen Gruppe glaubhafter zu machen. So zogen die zwei Drows ihre Umhänge über ihre Waffen und hörten ihrem Freund amüsiert zu. Artemis erweckte den Eindruck, als wäre er in seiner Rolle gerade erst aufgegangen.  
"Wäre der berühmte Drizzt Do'Urden und sein bester Freund nicht gewesen, wer hätte mich aus meiner misslichen Lage dann herausgeholt? Niemand sage ich euch, meine werte Herren. Sie beschützen mich und meine Tochter auf meiner weiten beschwerlichen Reise nach Silbrigmond. Ohne sie wäre ich wohl verloren gewesen. Bestünde deshalb die Möglichkeit, bei euch Waren einzukaufen, die wir dringend benötigen?", hörte die vier Männer Entreri vor sich sagen.  
Den alten, abgestumpften Dolch wedelte der Kaufmann eben noch wild vor seinem Gesicht. Aber die Worte beeindruckten ihn und seine Gefährten sehr. Ja, der alte Mann hatte von Drizzt Do'Urden gehört, wer hier in diesen Gegenden nicht. Seine Taten waren weit verbreitet und jetzt sollte er wirklich diesem berühmten Drow gegenüber stehen. Die Vorstellung des Mannes, der soeben aus voller Überzeugung zu dem Händler gesprochen hatte, tat ihre Wirkung. Jetzt ließ er die Waffe sinken, wobei nun auch seine Begleiter ihre Kurzschwerter in ihre Scheiden gleiten ließen und schauten neugierig den Waldläufer an, der sie herzlich anlächelte. Dann schweiften ihre Blicke zu dem anderen Dunkelelfen. Dieser sah jedoch seltsam aus, mit einer Augenklappe, die er auf dem rechten Auge trug und einem breitkrempigen Hut, der mit einer langen Feder geschmückt war. Er trug viele Ringe an den Fingern, hatte einen schillernden Umhang über seine Schulter geworfen und eine Weste trat darunter zum Vorschein. Diese zeigte kräftige und durchtrainierte Bauchmuskeln. Danach fiel der Blick des Händlers zurück zu Artemis, der ruhig und voller Erwartung im Sattel auf seinem Pferd saß. Er war komplett in schwarzem Leder gekleidet und sein ebenfalls schwarzer Umhang war um seinen Oberkörper gebunden, in dem ein kleines Kind lag. An seinem Sattel war ein langes Seil befestigt. Und als seine Augen diesem folgten, erkannte er eine Ziege, die gerade dabei war, Gras zu fressen. Im gleichen Augenblick, als er das Tier begutachtete, hörte er ein leises Quicken des Baby's, was der Mann vor sich liebevoll an seiner Brust hielt. Der alte Kaufmann hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm hier keine Gefahr drohte und ein Lächeln blitzte über sein Gesicht.  
"Entschuldigt bitte. Mein Name ist Renn. Ich bin ein Händler aus der kleinen Handelsstadt Aniron. Ich bin ebenfalls auf einer beschwerlichen und langen Reise bis nach Tiefenwasser", sprach nun der ältere Mann zu den drei Gefährten. „Ich reise nur mit meinen drei Söhnen und muss stets auf der Hut sein. Ich entschuldige mich auch bei Drizzt Do'Urden und bin froh, diesen berühmten Dunkelelfen hier in dieser Gegend zu treffen. Wann passiert es einem Menschen schon, so einem Helden zu begegnen".  
Darauf hin verbeugte sich Renn tief vor dem Waldläufer. Die Freunde lächelten zufrieden. Als Artemis seinen Kopf Drizzt zuwandte, nickte ihm dieser anerkennend zu. Der Drow war angenehm überrascht über die Gewandtheit des Mannes und wie er sich so gekonnt ausdrücken konnte. Solche Worte aus dem Mund seines früheren Gegners zu hören, erstaunte Drizzt zutiefst. Nie hätte er vermutet, dass Entreri zu so einer Rede fähig gewesen wäre. Er kannte nur die immer stets hasserfüllten Sticheleien und deren verborgenen Sarkasmus. Und in der Zeit, die sie nun mehr als zwei Monate zusammen verbrachten, war Artemis sehr still und schien in sich gekehrt zu sein. Der Mann war ein faszinierendes Wesen, was Drizzt immer mehr anzog. Und jetzt, wo Entreri sie aus dieser brenzligen Situation rettete, die auch tödlich für den Kaufmann und seine Söhnen gewesen wäre, sah er nun erst Recht nicht mehr den hasserfüllten Gegner von damals.  
"Ich grüße euch Herr Renn", antwortete Drizzt dem Händler und verbeugte sich ebenfalls. Jarlaxle tat es ihm gleich und dachte, welche verborgenen Talente sich doch in seinem Freund versteckten, und musste innerlich lachen. Und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Als jetzt die Abenddämmerung einsetzte, beschlossen die drei Gefährten, an Ort und Stelle ihr Nachtlager aufzuschlagen. Vor gar nicht mehr als vier Stunden hatten sie den Händler verabschiedet, der ihnen sogar noch Vorräte schenkte.  
Dieses erste Treffen mit Menschen verlief ganz nach dem Geschmack von Jarlaxle, Drizzt und Artemis. Während nun Entreri endlich wieder ein Hemd besaß und sie von Renn Wolldecken abgekauft hatten, schien die Gruppe völlig zu Frieden mit sich. Drizzt war für die Jagd zuständig, Artemis kümmerte sich um Diana und Jarlaxle brachte soeben ein Feuer zum brennen.  
Später saßen sie zusammen um das kleine Lagerfeuer. Genussvoll schlugen sie sich ihre Bäuche mit Fleisch, frischem Brot und Früchten voll. Das kleine Bündel mit dem Baby lag friedlich neben Artemis.  
"Die Vaterrolle steht dir ganz gut, mein Freund!", erklang die beschwingte Stimme von Jarlaxle. Darauf brachen sie in Gelächter aus. Doch nur Drizzt erkämpfte sich dieses Lachen, als dass es wirklich ehrlich gewesen wäre. Er war genauso Vater wie Entreri und kümmerte sich genauso um die kleine Diana. Der Waldläufer war erneut eifersüchtig. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass sie beim nächsten Treffen mit Menschen nur eine einzige Chance hatten, Diana als Artemis Tochter auszugeben. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte den Drow mehr, als er jemals gegenüber seinen neu gewonnen Freunden zugeben würde.

In dieser Nacht legten sie sich erst spät zum Schlafen nieder. Sie schürten nochmals das Feuer, damit es ihnen in den kälter werdenden Nächten, vor ungebetenen Gästen schützen, aber sie auch gleichzeitig wärmen sollte. Im Nordland war es wohl bekannt, dass der Sommer hier nur kurz andauerte und der Herbst schnell in den Winter überging. Es ging jetzt schon bereits in den neunten Monat Eleint und lange könnten sie mit dem Kind nicht mehr in der freien Natur übernachten. Bereits ein paar Tage zuvor, brach eine heftige Diskussion darüber aus, wo sie den Winter verbringen sollten. Nach der Begebenheit vom heutigen Tag, waren sich die drei Freunde einig, sich einen kleinen ruhigen Ort zu suchen, wo man davon ausgehen konnte, dass Drizzt dort bekannt genug war, um sich dann ein Zimmer mieten zu können. Die Tatsache, dass sie bei Renn mit der Geschichte über Artemis angebliche tote Frau und dem Kind gut ankamen, wollten sie nun, auf der Straße in Richtung Silbrigmond, ihr Glück versuchen.  
In dieser Nacht war Artemis an der Reihe, die kleine Diana vor der kalten Luft zu schützen. So hielt er das Bündel mit dem Baby fest vor sich auf seiner Brust. Mit einer Wolldecke eingehüllt, versuchte Entreri dabei, soviel Körperwärme an das Kind abzugeben, in dem er zusätzlich seine Jacke geöffnete hatte und es als weiteren Schutz, um den kleinen Körper schlang. Er lag auf den Rücken und sah direkt in die funkelnden Sterne am Nachthimmel. Artemis war müde, doch das Ereignis des Tages ging nicht spurlos nicht an dem Mann vorbei. Seine Gedanken hangen seiner eigenen Vergangenheit nach. Er hatte plötzlich eine Tochter, so wie er ein Sohn war. Doch bei diesem Gedanken fing Entreri seine Muskeln an zu verkrampfen.

Artemis sah nicht mehr die Sterne über sich, sondern ein kleines Zimmer. Ein schäbiges kleines Zimmer. Ein kleiner Junge, nicht älter als neun Jahre, saß verängstigt auf dem Boden in einer Ecke. Sein Blick fiel auf einen nackten Mann, der bäuchlings auf dem einzigen Bett im Raum, direkt vor ihm lag und schnarchte. Der Mann hatte wieder getrunken und schlief nun seinen Rausch aus. Der Junge dachte, wie sooft in vielen Nächten davor, an eine Flucht. Ein Entkommen aus dieser schäbigen Behausung. Es gab einen kleinen Holztisch, eine Kochstelle mit einem alten Ofen, in dem das Feuer jeden Moment drohte auszugehen. Daneben die einzige Tür, die durch einen Vorhang die Außenwelt abschirmte. Durch kleine Löcher im Stoff zog kältere Luft hinein, die den Gestank ein wenig erträglicher machte. Der kleine schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grauen Augen zitterte und hielt sich dabei sein rechtes Handgelenk. Es war angeschwollen und von Blutergüssen überzogen. Der Mann, es war sein eigener Vater, hatte ihn mal wieder ohne Grund geschlagen. Je mehr er seinen Vater betrachtete, desto größer wurde die Wut, die ihn jetzt so packte, dass der Junge aufstand, sich seine Kleider anzog und ohne einen weiteren Blick zurück zu werfen, durch den Vorhang trat. Jetzt stand er auf der staubigen Straße und ging geradewegs auf die Stadtgrenze zu. Ja, der Junge hatte endlich seinen Mut gefunden, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Was sollte ihm schon draußen in der weiten Welt passieren, wenn er hier seit seiner Geburt bereits in der Hölle wohnte. So denkend, stand der kleine Junge nun vor einem Schild. Doch lesen konnte er es nicht, denn er hatte es nie gelernt. Er wusste aber dennoch, dass es das Ortschild der Stadt Memnon war. So verließ er schnurstracks die staubige und schäbige Stadt. Keine Viertelstunde später tauchten erneut zwei Schilder vor dem kleinen Jungen auf. Sie wiesen jeweils in die entgegen gesetzten Richtungen, eins nach Norden, das andere in den Süden. Der kleine Junge entschied sich für Süden, nach Calimhafen, obwohl er es zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wusste. Nun ging er nicht mehr, sondern rannte, er rannte von seinem früheren Leben davon, in eine ungewisse Zukunft. Als der Junge außer Atem war blieb er stehen und schaute über seine Schulter. Er konnte nur weit in der Ferne die kleinen Lichter seiner eigenen Hölle erkennen.  
Am nächsten Tag traf er in der staubigen Steppe eine Karawane. Ein älterer Mann, seinem eigenen Vater gar nicht so unähnlich, sprach den kleinen Jungen an, „Hallo mein Kleiner, wo willst du hin?".  
Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. „Ich bin auf dem Weg …", doch weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, da er selbst nicht wusste, wohin dieser Pfad führte.  
„Wohl auf Wanderschaft?", kam die Frage des Mannes, „Wie heißt du denn?".  
„Ich heiße Artemis", antworte der Junge, „Und ja, ich bin Wanderschaft" und Artemis, der kleine Junge, nickte diesem Mann, mit seiner weiten braunen Robe und einem roten Turban auf dem Kopf, zu.  
Der Mann dagegen, sein Name war Mir'zallasi, witterte ein lukratives Geschäft und konnte bereits die zehn Goldstücke in seinen Händen spüren. Er war Sklavenhändler und dieser Junge mit seinen grauen Augen und den schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren war ein sehr hübscher noch dazu. So bot er Artemis an, ihn bis in die Stadt Calimhafen mitzunehmen, mit dem Argument, das die Reise durch die Wüste von Calimhan sehr gefährlich wäre. Außerdem hätte Artemis die Reise zu Fuß niemals alleine geschafft.  
So geschah es, dass sie fünf Tage später von einem hohen steinigen Hügel auf die größte Stadt des Südens hinunter sahen, vor ihnen lag die Stadt Calimhafen. Was danach geschah, ging sehr schnell. Der Mann schlich sich von hinten an Artemis heran, doch bevor er ihn die Hände fesseln konnte, sprang der Junge zur Seite und entkam nur knapp dem Sklavenhändler Mir'zallasi.  
Als sich Artemis zum ersten Mal umdrehte, war er bereits kurz vor den Stadttoren Calimhafens. In der Zwischenzeit ärgerte sich der Sklavenhändler, so einen hübschen Jungen verloren zu haben. Eine großartige Gelegenheit schlüpfte ihm durch die Finger. Aber vielleicht würde er irgendwann den Jungen auf den Straßen dieser Stadt wieder treffen, dann wollte er sofort das Angebot beim Schopfe packen.  
Artemis stattdessen fand sich in der Gosse von Calimhafen wieder. Als Betteljunge und Dieb verdiente er sich sein Essen. Er trank aus den zahlreichen Rinnsalen, die die Straßen dieser größten Stadt im Süden säumten und aß die Abfälle, die die Großhändler während des Tages hinterließen. Öfters als ihm lieb war, fand er sich in der Paradiesgasse wieder. Doch er eroberte sich durch seinen eisernen Willen, den er sich auf diesen Straßen aneignete, nach fünf Jahren Überlebenskampf, seinen wohlverdienten Respekt. Mit vierzehn Jahren war er der Chef seiner eigenen Straße und hier hatte Artemis das Sagen. Durch Glück oder auch durch Fügung des Schicksals traf er eine Entscheidung, die ihn zu einem Mann machte. Artemis wurde in die so genannte Basadoni-Gilde aufgenommen. Stieg schnell in der Hierarchie nach oben auf und war mit seinen jungen vierzehn Jahren bereits Leutnant. Daraufhin erkämpfte er sich, der kleine Junge von damals, seinen Ruf als besten und gefürchteten Meuchelmörder, Artemis Entreri, in ganz Calimhafen.

Ein Schreien und Quengeln riss Artemis aus seinen Gedanken und er brauchte einen kurzen Augenblick, um sich wieder orientieren zu können. Er lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, über ihm die Sterne. Das Schreien vor ihm, ja, es kam von Diana, die er fest in seinen Armen hielt, um sie vor der kalten Luft zu schützen. Sie schrie vor Hunger.  
"Du musst das niemals tun", flüsterte Entreri dem Baby zu und merkte dabei nicht, dass er seinen Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte. Doch derjenige, der diese Worte so deutlich hören konnte, war Jarlaxle. Ein Stirnrunzeln sah man jetzt auf dem Gesicht des Dunkelelfen, während er seinem Freund zusah, als er die kleine Diana versorgte.


	7. Aniron

**7. Kapitel**

„Aniron", las Drizzt seinen beiden Freunden das Ortschild vor, „Wir sind da".  
Der Waldläufer zog sich bei seinen eigenen Worten den Umhang fest um seinen Körper. Damit wollte er sich einmal vor dem kalten Wind schützen, dem sie schon mehr als zwei Wochen ausgesetzt waren, und gleichzeitig die beiden Krummsäbel vor neugierigen Blicken verbergen.  
Vor vier Tagen passierten sie die Stadt Yartar und ritten fast fünfzig Meilen nordöstlich auf der Handelsstraße weiter. Es war die gleiche Straße, wo sie den Kaufmann Renn getroffen hatten und die auf der Route zwischen Triboar und Silbrigmond lag. Seit diesem Zusammentreffen, begegneten die drei Gefährten keinem Menschen mehr und der Ort vor ihnen, war die erste bewohnte Siedlung seit Yartar.  
Ein Quengeln war von Diana zu hören und erinnerte Artemis daran, dass sie sich beeilen sollten. Am heutigen Tag hatte die Sonne kräftig ihre Wärme abgegeben, doch dafür würde die Nacht kalt werden. An diesem Morgen war der erste Raureif auf den Gräser, Sträucher und Blätter der Bäume zu erkennen gewesen.  
"Wieso zögern wir noch?", fragte Entreri seine beiden Freunde. Ein ängstlicher Unterton in seiner immer festen Stimme verriet Jarlaxle und dem Waldläufer sehr viel. Denn auch sie hatten Angst. Wenn das Schauspiel, wie bei dem Kaufmann Renn vor einigen Tagen nicht funktionieren würde, wäre eine ganze Stadt gegen sie. Damit konnten nicht mal die drei Freunde zusammen fertig werden und ihre schlimmste Befürchtung war, sie könnten Diana dabei verlieren, falls sie hier vor ein Gericht gestellt wurden. Sie bauten sich schon seit einigen Stunden mit einigem Wortgeplänkel selbst auf, dass ja Drizzt Do'Urden bei ihnen wäre und Artemis seine Vaterrolle ernst nahm.  
"Dann auf in die Höhle des Löwen!", antwortete Entreri Jarlaxle und trieb sein Pferd voran. Der Waldläufer und der Drow sahen sich ein letztes Mal an, nickten sich zu und ritten hinter dem Mann in die Stadt.  
Jarlaxle hatte seinen breitkrempigen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen, seinen Umhang wie Drizzt fest um seinen Körper gewunden und beobachtete neugierig die Menschen auf den Straßen. Doch sie schienen kaum Notiz von den Reitern zu nehmen. Vielleicht wegen der Tatsache, dass es eine kleine Handelsstadt war, die an immer neue Reisende gewöhnt zu sein schien. Außerdem bot ihnen die Dunkelheit des Abends Schutz, so wurde die Hautfarbe der beiden Drows nicht auf den ersten Blick bemerkt. Drizzt hatte seine Kapuze des Umhanges über den Kopf gezogen und verbarg somit seine langen weißen Haare. Nur Artemis ritt offen durch die Straßen, mit dem kleinen Bündel vor seiner Brust.  
Vor dem Wirtshaus „Taverne zum Tanz der Feen", am Rand der Stadt, hielt Entreri an.  
"Wie wäre es mit diesem hier?", kam daraufhin die Frage an die beiden Freunde.  
"Alles ist besser als nichts", antwortete ihm Jarlaxle trocken. Drizzt war in diesem Moment zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, als dass er überhaupt die Frage des Mannes gehört hätte. Dem Waldläufer gefiel der Gedanke nicht, dass Artemis hier der Vater von Diana sein sollte. Erst als er sah, dass seine beiden Freunde von ihren Pferden gestiegen waren, wurde er aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen.  
Nun standen sie zu Dritt vor einem alten, aber nicht heruntergekommenen Gebäude, was teils aus Holz und teils aus Stein gebaut worden war. Aus den kleinen Fenstern fiel Licht auf die Straße und ein Stimmengewirr drang an ihre Ohren.  
"Scheint wohl gut besucht zu werden", kam die Feststellung von Artemis, der dabei einen leisen Seufzer ausstieß. Der Mann gestand sich damit ein, dass er Angst um seine Freunde hatte. Ja, sagte Entreri zu sich selbst, er mochte die beiden Dunkelelfen. Jarlaxle war seit mehr als fünf Jahren sein Freund. Und so seltsam auch die ganze Angelegenheit war, er akzeptierte den Waldläufer genauso, wie er sich gab. Kein Hass war mehr zwischen ihnen. Es war das kleine Wesen, was er in den Armen fest vor sich hielt, dass diese Angelegenheit ein für alle mal aus der Welt geschaffen hatte.  
Artemis schaute nochmals kurz über seine Schultern und nickte den beiden Freunden zu. Dann öffnete er die Tür und schritt erhobenen Hauptes in den warmen Schankraum hinein. Der Mann ging geradewegs auf die große Theke zu, die auf der anderen Seite zu erkennen war, direkt an vielen kleinen und großen Tischen vorbei, an dem soeben noch sich die Gäste fröhlich miteinander unterhielten. Ihm dicht auf den Fersen folgten Drizzt und Jarlaxle. In ihren Augenwinkeln konnte beide Drows erkennen, wie einige nach ihren Waffen suchten und andere bereits versteckt die Waffen kampfbereit umklammert hielten.  
"Guter Herr, bestünde die Möglichkeit, dass ich hier mit meiner Tochter und meinen beiden Freunden Zimmer für die Nacht bekommen könnte?", sprach Artemis den Wirt mit fester Stimme an, als er vor der Theke stand. Doch der Gastwirt starrte nur mit großen Augen an ihm vorbei, herüber zu den Dunkelelfen.  
"D r o w s!", stotterte der Mann.  
Entreri räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksam wieder auf sich zu lenken und antwortete, „Entschuldigt, guter Herr. Ich vergesse stets meine beiden Begleiter vorzustellen". Dabei drehte er sich so, dass er mit seinem rechten Arm nun auf den Waldläufer zeigen konnte und sprach weiter, „Darf ich ihnen vorstellen, dass hier ist Drizzt Do'Urden, der Held aus Zehn-Städte, der Beschützer von Mitrhil-Halle".  
Bei diesen Worten zog Drizzt seine Kapuze herunter, so dass sein langes weißes Haar und somit auch sein Gesicht zum Vorschein kamen. Dann machte er eine Verbeugung zu dem Wirt. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille, räusperte sich Artemis erneut und sprach daraufhin weiter, „Und dies hier ist sein Freund Jarlaxle". Er zeigte sodann mit seiner Hand auf den Drow hinter dem Waldläufer. „Ich bin in Begleitung dieser zwei tapferen Krieger, die mich und meine Tochter auf meinem langen und schwierigen Reise nach Silbrigmond beschützen".  
Und wie auf Kommando ließ Diana ein Quengeln von sich hören und streckte eines ihrer kleinen Ärmchen aus der Mulde.  
Die unheimliche Stille, die sich in diesem Raum bei ihrer Ankunft ausgebreitet hatte, wurde gespenstisch. Nichts, bis auf das Quicken des Babys war zu hören. Doch vor den drei Gefährten schien der Wirt, sein angespanntes Gesicht in ein Lächeln überzugehen. Ob es nun Diana zu verdanken war oder ob Entreri überzeugend genug gesprochen hatte, konnte später niemand mehr sagen. Der Mann antwortete überraschend in einem freudigen Ton.  
„Drizzt Do'Urden! Wer kennt ihn nicht. Er entspricht den Beschreibungen meines Cousins. Er wohnt in Bryn Shander. Von ihm habe ich jede Kleinigkeit der berühmten Schlacht um das Eiswindtal erfahren. Sie sehen genauso aus, wie in den Erzählungen von Muar und jetzt stehe ich dem leibhaften Held gegenüber. Ich fühle mich zutiefst geehrt". Daraufhin war es der Wirt, der sich vor dem Waldläufer verbeugte.  
Nun löste sich auch die innere Anspannung von Jarlaxle, der jedoch die ganze Zeit relativ zuversichtlich war. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung seines Freundes. Und Drizzt, dessen Name nicht nur in Menzoberranzan sondern auch auf der Oberfläche bekannt war, schien sich immer mehr als Glücksfall zu erweisen. So sprach der Drow, „Was für ein Glück".  
Erst als der Wirt mit den Worten „Auch euch grüße ich, Freund des bekannten Drizzt Do'Urden", antwortete, bemerkte Jarlaxle, dass er laut gedacht hatte. Wenn der Mann nur wüsste, wen er da soeben herzlich begrüßte, dachte der gewiefte Dunkelelf und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Der Schankwirt verstand natürlich diese Geste anders, als sie gemeint war. Doch Artemis deutete sie richtig und fiel in das gleiche verschmitzte Lächeln mit ein.

Es sprach sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Stadt Aniron herum, dass Drizzt Do'Urden hier weilte. Der Waldläufer musste immer wieder die Geschichten um die Schlacht bei Mithril-Halle und von Zehn-Städte erzählen. Viele neugierige Menschen kannten hier und da bruchstückhafte Berichte darüber. Aber jetzt war jemand in ihre Stadt gekommen, der selbst dabei gewesen war.  
Während Drizzt an einem Tisch im Wirthaus „Taverne zum Tanz der Feen" saß und vielen Bewohner gerade erzählte, wie er mit seinen Freunden damals in der Zwergenfeste kämpfte, machten es sich dagegen Artemis und Jarlaxle an einem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe des Kamins gemütlich. Beide Freunde saßen auf einer Bank direkt an der Wand. Diana lag in einem Weidekorb, der mit einer weichen Wolldecke ausgelegt wurde und zusätzlich eine weitere Decke, womit das Baby zugedeckt war. Das Kind schlief. Es waren beides Geschenke zweier Frauen, die vor einer Woche bei ihrer Ankunft in diesem Wirtshaus gesessen hatten, als Artemis seine tragische Geschichte über den Tod seiner Frau und die Reise nach Silbrigmond erzählte. Und jeder glaubte ihm. Den Einzigen, den die Bewohner stets mit einem skeptischen Blick begutachteten, war Jarlaxle. Sein Äußeres missfiel ihnen. Doch daran störte sich der Drow nie. Vor ihnen standen zwei Becher, jeweils gefüllt mit Honigwein.  
Die drei Freunde brauchten sich endlich keine weiteren Sorgen um den Winter zu machen. Mit dem Wirt, sein Name war Artor, trafen sie die Vereinbarung, für den Preis von zweihundert Goldstücken, drei Zimmer im ersten Stockwerk bewohnen zu können. Ihre Versorgung wurde durch Drizzt's Anwesenheit so bequem wie möglich gemacht. Sie konnten soviel Essen und Trinken, wie sie wollten und für die kleine Diana wurde auch gesorgt.

Jarlaxle beobachtete gerade wieder die attraktive junge Frau, die soeben aus der kleinen angrenzenden Küche, hinter die Theke getreten war. Ihr Name lautete Tricia. Mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die ihr wallend über die Schultern fielen, ihren tiefgrünen Augen und dem schlanken Körperbau, war der Drow nicht ganz uninteressiert an ihr. Sie war die Tochter des Wirtes Artor, wie sich herausstellte.  
Artemis sah ebenfalls zu der jungen Frau, die soeben beschäftig war, zwei neue Becher mit Honigwein zu füllen. Als Artemis Tricia zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, fand er sie, wie sein Freund ebenfalls attraktiv. Doch gleich an ihrem ersten Abend in dem Wirtshaus, geriet der Mann in eine heftige Diskussion mit ihr. Ein Wort gab das andere und Jarlaxle war dabei sehr amüsiert darüber. Genau die Art Frau, die sein Freund gebrauchen könnte. In ihrer eigentlichen Auseinadersetzung ging es nur um ein Thema. Tricia hatte angeboten, Artemis bei der Versorgung des Babys zu helfen. Doch Entreri war schon immer ein sturer Mann und wollte nicht, dass Diana in fremde Hände gegeben werden sollte. Er hatte stets ein wachsames Auge auf den Weidekorb neben sich. Drizzt und Jarlaxle konnten nach stundenlangen Gesprächen, den Mann endlich dazu bringen, dass die Frau bei der Versorgung des Säuglings nützlich wäre. Das Argument, Tricia wüsste weit aus mehr über Kinder als einer der drei Freunde, durchbrach dann endlich die Sturheit von Artemis. Seine beiden Freunde waren ebenfalls sehr bekümmert, doch niemand von ihnen hatte jemals ein Kind großgezogen, und Diana würde ja, trotz der Fürsorglichkeit von Tricia, unter ihrem Schutz stehen.  
"Achtung, sie kommt", flüsterte gerade Jarlaxle seinem Freund zu und ließ ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aufblitzen. „Sie wird dich wieder fragen, also sage jetzt endlich ja".  
Der Drow vernahm ein Grummeln neben sich und sein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.  
"Hier bitte!", erklang die Stimme der jungen Frau, die soeben an den Tisch der zwei Freunde getreten war und ihnen zwei neue Becher Honigwein hinstellte. Wobei sie bei dem Becher von Artemis zögerte und ihn mit einem scharfen Blick bedachte.  
Tricia sah diesen Mann vor sich mit zwei verschiedenen paar Augen. Auf der einen Seite war er sehr attraktiv, wie sie es sich selbst eingestehen musste. In seinen grauen Augen lag etwas Geheimnisvolles, was sie anzog. Dann gab es seine Fürsorglichkeit für seine Tochter, er liebte sie abgöttisch, was nicht zu übersehen war. Doch auf der anderen Seite war dieser Mann, den seine Freunde Artemis nannten, die verkörperte Sturheit in Person. Sie hatte ihm angeboten, sich um das Baby zu kümmern. Sie wollte es nicht nur, weil sie ihm helfen wollte, sondern auch, weil sie das Kind sofort beim ersten Augenkontakt ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Tricia fragte sich immer wieder, was der Mann wohl alles durchmachen musste, bis er vor einer Woche aus heiterem Himmel ins Wirtshaus ihres Vaters kam. Sein gepflegtes Äußeres, die grauen Augen, seine schulterlangen schwarzen Haare, sein muskulöser Körper und das bartloses Gesicht hatten es ihr angetan. Doch jetzt funkelten ihre grünen Augen und sie starrte Entreri an, der ruhig und ohne eine Regung vor ihr saß.  
"Haben sie es sich überlegt?", fragte Tricia jetzt Artemis mit forscher Stimme. Doch der Mann rührte sich nicht und machte auch keine Anstalten zu antworten.  
"Haben sie es sich überlegt?", kam erneut die Frage von der Frau an Entreri.  
Er wollte seine Freunde nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn er sich innerlich nicht mit dem Gedanken abfinden konnte, Diana aus den Augen zu lassen. Die Erinnerung an die Nacht vor drei Wochen, als er sich in Gedanken als kleiner Junge in Calimhafen wieder fand, ließ Artemis nicht mehr los. Dann spürte er, dass Jarlaxle's Blick ebenfalls wie der der Frau auf ihn hafteten. Er machte einen tiefen Seufzer und sah dann Tricia direkt in die Augen.  
"Ja, sie dürfen Diana versorgen", knurrte Artemis ihr einfach nur entgegen.


	8. Das Mondfest

**8. Kapitel**

Mittlerweile waren die drei Freunde schon mehr als drei Monate in der kleinen Handelsstadt Aniron. Ihr Aufenthalt war ein Glücksgriff, wie es Jarlaxle es stets in den Gesprächen der Freunde nannte. Artemis musste ihm zustimmen. Sie hatten es warm, was besonders für Diana wichtig war. Sie wurden geachtet, vor allem Entreri, der in den Augen der Bewohner der allein erziehende Vater darstellte. Doch Artemis Gedanken drehten sich, mehr als in seinem ganzen Leben zuvor, um seine Vergangenheit. Wenn die Menschen wüssten, wer er einmal war, wäre der Frieden schnell zu Ende gewesen. Und es war genau der Frieden von Artemis Entreri, der den Mann immer mehr auf blühen ließ. Drizzt und Jarlaxle konnten es jeden Tag deutlich erkennen. Ihr Freund fühlte sich an diesem Ort sehr wohl und sein Gesichtsausdruck hatte nicht mehr die stahlharten Züge von früher. Er kümmerte sich um das Kind und jeder, der in seiner Nähe war, spürte ganz offensichtlich seine Liebe zu Diana. Artemis Wandlung wunderte selbst seine Freunde. Die beiden Drows bekamen den Eindruck, dass der ehemalige Meuchelmörder allmählich sein altes Leben hinter sich ließ.  
Und so wie Artemis das Kind liebte, war es Drizzt, dessen Gefühle Achterbahn fuhren. Er achtete den Mann, der früher sein Erzfeind war. Bei jedem Blick, in dem der Waldläufer in die grauen Augen von Entreri sah, spürte er ein Kribbeln. Es war ein Gefühl, das seinen ganzen Körper durchfuhr und jeden Tag stärker wurde. Er hätte alles getan, um diesen Mann nur einmal berühren zu können. Seine Eifersucht, um die kleine Diana war verschwunden. Drizzt hatte endlich eingesehen, dass Artemis so liebevoll mit ihr umging, dass jeder Bewohner dachte, dass er der leibliche Vater wäre. Der Waldläufer war nun der Onkel von Diana, was er selbst als äußerst angenehm empfand. Die drei Freunden kamen in einer heftigen Diskussion über ein, dass alle gemeinsam das Kind aufziehen wollten. Diana sollte Artemis als ihren Vater kennen lernen, während Drizzt und Jarlaxle ihre Onkel waren.  
So verging die Zeit wie im Flug, während Draußen bereits der erste Schnee fiel. Der Monat des Nachtal im Jahre 1369 DR näherte sich bereits. Die drei Freunde saßen, wie sooft schon davor, im Schankraum des Wirtshauses und aßen gemütlich zu Abend. Tricia kochte für ihren Geschmack sehr gut, gaben sie untereinander zu.  
Tricia hatte Diana gerade auf ihren Armen und hielt das Baby fest an ihrer Brust. Sie wusste nicht wieso, aber sie spürte, sobald das Kind ihr nahe war, dann war es Artemis auch. Die junge Frau fühlte sich zu diesem Mann hingezogen, trotz ihrer ständigen Auseinandersetzungen. Tricia mochte Männer, die ihr widersprachen und zum Schluss feststellen mussten, das die junge Frau meistens Recht hatte. So war es auch bei Artemis. Der Mann hatte eine dunkle Vergangenheit, dass spürte Tricia jedes Mal, wenn ihr Blick die grauen Augen des Mannes trafen. Doch gleichzeitig lag unendlicher Schmerz darin verborgen. Sie fragte sich ständig, was es sein könnte. Bei ihren Grübeleien kam die junge Frau stets zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl der schmerzliche Verlust seiner Frau gewesen war. Dann stellte Tricia sich die Frau vor, wie sie wohl gewesen sein könnte. War sie so wie sie selbst? Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als Artemis nahe sein zu können.  
Artemis verbarg hinter seiner stahlharten Miene ebenfalls seine Gefühle für diese junge Frau. Am Anfang fand er Tricia nur attraktiv und behielt sich diesen Gedanken im Hinterkopf, aber irgendwas veränderte sich ihn ihm. Ihre Bewegungen, ihre Gesten und Mimik zogen den Mann magisch an. Ihm gefielen die knallharten Diskussionen mit Tricia, wobei sie stets als Siegerin hervor ging. Nicht nur weil Jarlaxle und Drizzt ihr Recht gaben, sondern weil sie auf ihren Behauptungen immer behaarte und damit richtig lag. Doch würde er seine Gefühle nie zugeben wollen, das schwor er sich jeden Tag aufs Neue. Manchmal erwischte er sich dabei, wie er Tricia aus den Augenwinkeln einfach nur beobachtete. Artemis empfand dabei zum ersten Mal bei einer Frau das Gefühl, sie berühren zu müssen. Ja, Entreri hatte schon einige Frauen gehabt, doch kannte er nie eine wie Tricia. Es gab nur ein Vorfall, der ihn zu tiefst bei der Fürsorglichkeit von Tricia erschütterte.  
Vor gar nicht mal einem Monat, war Artemis gerade im Stall, um sich um ihre Pferde zu kümmern. Entreri traute dem Stallburschen nicht, der faul auf einigen Strohballen lag und schlief. Der Mann versorgte die Pferde, striegelte sie und ging nach zwei Stunden zurück in den Schankraum ihres Winterquartiers. Tricia kümmerte sich wie schon viele Wochen davor, tagsüber um das Kind. Doch als Artemis eintrat, tat sich ein grausames Bild von seinen Augen auf. Ein Mann hielt einen Bierkrug in der Hand und stand nach vorne gebeugt vor dem Weidekorb, in dem Diana lag. Ein Quicken und Quengeln kam von dem Baby. Doch von Tricia keine Spur. So schnell Entreri konnte, rannte auf den Betrunkenen zu. Im gleichen Moment trat die junge Frau wie aus dem Nichts ebenfalls zu dem Kind. Artemis rastete vor Wut aus. Er zog den betrunkenen Mann von Diana fort und schlug ihm die Nase zu Bruch. Wüste Beschimpfungen warf Entreri ihm zu und alle Gäste im Wirtshaus starrten mit offenen Mündern die Szene an, ohne einzugreifen. Sie wollten jedem Streit aus dem Weg gehen und dem rasenden Mann nicht zu nahe kommen, um keinen weiteren Faustschlag am eigenen Körper spüren zu müssen. Tricia verteidigte sich mit den Worten, dass nichts passiert sei. Doch mehr als zuvor, war Artemis nach diesem Vorfall, ein unergründbarer Mensch, zu dem sich Tricia immer mehr angezogen fühlte. Für alle Anwesenden stand zu diesem Zeitpunkt fest, dass Entreri seine Tochter abgöttisch liebte. Für die junge Frau tat sich jedoch eine andere Frage auf. Er schien ein Problem mit betrunkenen Menschen zu haben, was sich auch mit der Tatsache deckte, dass er stets zwar Honigwein trank, doch nur so viel, um nicht dabei seine Besinnung zu verlieren. Hatte dies mehr als nur mit Vaterliebe zu tun, fragte sich Tricia? Sie überlegte, wie sie an diesen wortkargen Mann nur heran kommen konnte.

Nur eine Woche später wurde das Leben Aller verändert. Es war der fünfzehnte des Monats Nachtal, der Tag des Mondfestes. Auf Faerûn ein stiller Feiertag der Besinnlichkeit, in Gedenken an die Toten und Gefallenen. Artemis und seine Freunde wurden von Artor, dem Wirt des Gasthauses zu diesem Fest eingeladen. Sie nahmen dankend an, es gab nur ein Problem. Während Drizzt davon gehört hatte und Jarlaxle gar nichts über dieses Ereignis wusste, war es jetzt Artemis, der fast den ganzen Tag in seinem Zimmer brütete, um sich an die Gebräuche des Feiertages zu erinnern. Er selbst hatte es noch nie gefeiert. Nur einmal, vor vielen Jahren, war er unfreiwilliger Zuschauer geworden. Entreri hatte einen Glauben, doch nicht den Gleichen wie die Stadtbewohner oder die Menschen im Nordland, er besaß seinen Eigenen, den Glauben an sich selbst und seine Fähigkeiten. So dachte er angestrengt nach und rief sich, wie sooft in letzter Zeit seine Vergangenheit in den Kopf.  
Es war damals ein harmloser Auftrag. Artemis, gerade erst zwanzig Jahre alt und bereits der gefürchtete Meuchelmörder von Calimhafen. Pascha Pook übertrug ihm die Aufgabe, einen Familienvater für seinen Ungehorsam zu beseitigen. Es geschah genau an diesem Feiertag. Zuerst wurde er Zeuge der Zeremonie und war er erstaunt über den Frieden des Ganzen. Kerzen wurden in Gedenken an die Verstorbenen angezündet und daraufhin ihr Name genannt, damit diese es im Jenseits vernehmen konnten. Doch so lange lebte damals der Mann nicht mehr und wie ein Schatten legte sich Entreri auf die Lauer, um seinen Dolch in den Körper des Vaters fahren zu lassen.  
Erschrocken um seine eigene Brutalität wurde Artemis aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Es schien ihm mit einem Mal so fremd und eigenartig. War er wirklich nur eine kalte Hülle ohne Gefühle und Gewissen gewesen? Drizzt und später auch Jarlaxle hatten ihm seine schwarze Seele gezeigt.  
Ein Quengeln kam plötzlich von seiner Seite und Artemis drehte seinen Kopf zu Diana um, die neben ihm in ihrem Weidekorb auf dem Bett lag. Er sah das kleine Kind an. „Danke meine kleine Diana.", sagte er zu dem Baby und nahm es daraufhin in seine Arme. Wenn Carima und ihre Tochter nicht gewesen wären, dann hätte er wohl nie erfahren, was innerer Frieden und Harmonie bedeutet. Er war froh, das Kind an seine Brust zu drücken und ihre Liebe zu ihm zu spüren, so sollte es für immer bleiben.  
"Kommst du?", hörte er jäh die Worte hinter sich. Es war Drizzt der soeben in sein Zimmer kam und sprach. „Sie fangen gleich an. Gib mir Diana", sagte der Drow zu Entreri gewandt.  
Artemis stand auf, legte das Kind zurück in den Weidekorb und reichte ihn dann seinem Freund. Der Waldläufer erhaschte kurz noch einen Blick in die grauen Augen des Mannes und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr sofort darauf seinen Körper. Wie gern hätte er Artemis jetzt berührt.  
Daraufhin gingen sie nach unten in den Schankraum. Sie waren die Letzten und gingen schnell auf die kleine Gruppe in dem warmen Zimmer zu. Ein gemütliches Feuer brannte und Draußen vor den Fenstern fiel der Schnee sanft auf den Boden. Der Waldläufer gesellte sich zu Jarlaxle, der an einem kleinen Holztisch direkt neben dem Kamin saß und setzte sich zu ihm. Beide schauten gespannt und neugierig den Menschen zu, die sich einer nach dem anderen in Reihe an den Fenstern aufstellten. Artemis, der als Letzter zu der kleinen Gruppe dazu kam, wo bereits die Bediensteten und Tricia mit ihrem Vater warteten, schaute hilflos über seine Schulter zu seinen beiden Freunden herüber. Jarlaxle lächelte ihn verschmitzt an, da Entreri direkt neben der jungen Frau stand. Wieso ausgerechnet neben ihr, fragte sich Artemis. Drizzt brachte nur ein gezwungenes Grinsen zum Vorschein, da er von seinem Platz sehen konnte, dass Tricia wohl angenehm erfreut darüber zu sein schien. Artor, der Wirt lief an jedem einzeln vorbei und reichte dann jedem eine Kerze.  
Nun war es soweit, Artor nahm seinen Platz ein und stand neben seiner Tochter. Die Frau sah ihren Vater auf der linken und Artemis auf ihrer rechten Seite an. Dabei wurde ihr warm ums Herz. Dann begann die Zeremonie und schneller als ihm lieb war, kam die Reihe an Entreri. Er tat es seinen Vorgängern gleich, in dem er aus den Augenwinkeln sie beobachtet hatte, nahm eine zweite Kerze in die Hand, mit der er die erste anzündete, seine Augen schloss und einen Namen sagte. Artemis war selbst überrascht welchen Namen er aussprach, doch ihm fiel keine andere Person ein. Tricia jedoch war hin und her gerissen. Der Mann nannte den Namen „Carima" und sie dachte daran, dass so seine Frau geheißen haben musste. Entreri dachte tatsächlich an Carima, weil sie es war, die ihm Diana und somit den Weg in eine bessere Zukunft und seinen inneren Frieden gebracht hatte. Dann spürte er etwas, es war eine Hand, die soeben versuchte seine zu fassen. Erschrocken darüber, zuckte er unweigerlich zusammen und nahm sie weg. Jetzt war es Tricia, die überrascht war. Ihre Hand versuchte soeben die von Artemis zu berühren. Dann tat sie es noch einmal und der Mann ließ es plötzlich zu.

Jarlaxle sah dem ganzen Geschehen mit seiner ruhigen und gelassenen Haltung zu. Der Drow hatte das Ganze zwischen Tricia und Artemis schon lange vorher beobachtet. Er wollte es zuerst auch nicht glauben, aber der Mann, sein Freund, ließ diese zärtliche Berührung zu. Und nun sah er, dass Entreri diesen Kontakt erwiderte. Sollte sein Freund es endlich geschafft haben, eine Frau zu finden? Es war in früheren Jahren oft ein Streitpunkt zwischen den Beiden gewesen, doch Artemis gab dem nie nach. Aber die letzten Monate, hatten den Mann verändert, das Kind hatte ihn verändert. Innerlich ärgerte sich der Drow nun, diese attraktive und schöne junge Frau nicht selbst bekommen zu haben. Jedoch freute sich Jarlaxle für Entreri. Daraufhin lächelte er und das Grinsen wurde allmählich immer breiter. Beide, Tricia und Artemis hatte tiefe Blicke der Zuneigung ausgetauscht und verließen sehr schnell, jedoch getrennt, das anschließende Abendmahl.  
Drizzt hatte die gleiche Szene ebenfalls beobachtet, doch er freute sich nicht. Es war ein Gefühl, als ob ihm die junge Frau direkt ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Seine Schwäche wollte er den anderen, vor allem Artemis nicht zeigen. Er versuchte stark zu sein und setzte während dem ganzen Essen eine gekünstelte Miene auf. Nur Jarlaxle wusste von seinem Begehren und der Liebe, die der Waldläufer dem Mann gegenüber hegte. So wunderte es den ehemaligen Söldnerführer auch nicht, dass Drizzt zusammen mit Diana gleich nach den frisch Verliebten verschwand, hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Drizzt lag wach in seinem Bett. Er konnte nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken kreisten ständig um Artemis und Tricia. Der Mann hatte die Berührung der Frau zugelassen, ja sogar erwidert. Ihre Blicke während dem Abendmahl. Ja, es war ihr ständiger Augenkontakt, der jetzt den Waldläufer nicht mehr loslassen wollte. Beide hatten sich ineinander verliebt. Es war so deutlich zu erkennen. Aber wieso nur, fragte sich der Drow. Er wusste nicht was er denken, noch was er fühlen sollte. Am liebsten hätte er aufgeschrieen und seiner ganzen Wut freien Lauf gelassen. Und wenn er sich dann vorstellte, dass nur ein Zimmer weiter wohl Artemis gerade mit Tricia zusammen war, hätte er noch mehr geschrieen. Dann drehte sich Drizzt zur Seite und sah den Weidekorb. Er hatte jetzt die kleine Diana. So stand er auf und schaute zu dem Baby, was gerade ruhig schlief. Das Kind gab ihm wieder etwas Kraft zurück, denn es war der Grund, was ihn von Artemis nie trennen würde. Niemals könnte die junge Frau den Platz einnehmen, den der Drow innehatte. Mit diesem Gedanken legte er sich kurze Zeit später wieder in sein Bett. Jetzt nahm er seine rechte Hand und griff unter das Kopfkissen. Ja, da war es, so wie viele Nächte zuvor. Der Rest von Artemis Hemd, den er sorgfältig in seinem Rucksack aufbewahrt hatte. Er zog den Stoff hervor und umarmte ihn. Drizzt stellte sich den Mann vor, der ihm dieses Hemd in seine Hände gab und wie es damals seine Gefühle zu Entreri steigerte. Wieso war er es nicht, der Artemis berühren durfte, ihn einfach nur lieben durfte? Bei diesem Gedanken lief langsam eine Träne über seine Wange. Drizzt Do'Urden weinte und weinte die ganze Nacht hindurch.


	9. Der Ausrutscher

**9. Kapitel**

Der Winter ging und der Frühling kam. Artemis und Tricia waren nun ein Paar, für alle offensichtlich. Oft sah man Beide zusammen und wenn sie sich trennten, denn nur für kurze Zeit. Der Abend des Mondscheinfestes brach die fast undurchdringliche Barriere von Entreri's Schutzschild. Er hatte sich in diese junge Frau verliebt und sie liebte ihn auf die gleiche Weise.  
Für Drizzt waren diese Monate die schlimmsten in seinem ganzen Leben. Lieber hätte er jegliche körperlichen Qualen auf sich genommen, als diese Folter seiner Gefühle. Als es endlich wieder wärmer wurde und der Schnee geschmolzen war, nahm Jarlaxle die Gelegenheit wahr und unternahm tagsüber öfters längere Ausflüge mit dem Waldläufer. Der Drow kannte die Empfindungen von Drizzt und versuchte seinen Freund abzulenken. Diana hatten sie manchmal auf ihren kleinen Entdeckungsreisen um die Stadt Aniron mit dabei. Sie fing an groß zu werden und bald würde sogar ihr erster Geburtstag vor der Tür stehen. Drizzt trug Diana oft auf seinen Schultern, während er mit Jarlaxle ausgedehnte Spaziergänge unternahm. Beide unterhielten sich über dies und das, über ihre Vergangenheit in Menzoberranzan, über Zaknafein, sogar über die Schlacht um Mithril-Halle, doch das Thema Artemis vermieden sie.  
Doch an einem Tag war es Drizzt selbst, der das Thema ansprach.  
"Ich lieb ihn", sagte der Waldläufer völlig unerwartet zu seinem Freund.  
"Ich weiß!", kam die steife Antwort von Jarlaxle. „Aber du weißt, dass du ihm deine Liebe nicht gestehen kannst. Artemis ist ein anderer Mensch durch Diana und auch durch Tricia geworden. Selbst ich konnte dieses Entwicklung nicht vorher sehen, aber sie gefällt mir besser als ich dachte", und ein breites Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht des Drow.  
"Ich weiß!", sprach jetzt Drizzt und dachte lange über diese Worte nach.  
Sie gingen schweigend nebeneinander weiter. Nur Diana, die der Waldläufer auf seinen Schultern trug, durchbrach manchmal mit ihrer Stimme die Stille zwischen den zwei Drow's. Sie begann nun schon langsam zu sprechen und plapperte gerne kleine Laute vor sich hin. Und solange Drizzt das Kind hörte und bei sich hatte, dann war der Mann ganz nah bei ihm. Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn seinen inneren Gefühlskampf überstehen, egal was kommen sollte.

Kaum ein Monat war nach diesem Ereignis vergangen, unterdessen wurde Drizzt jeden Tag aufs Neue, unbewusst von diesem Mann, auf die Probe gestellt.  
Heute, der dreißigste des Monats Tarsak, war der Tag der Hochzeit zwischen Artemis und Tricia. Eine Menge Menschen wurden eingeladen und ein großes Fest organisiert. Während Jarlaxle sich sogar an den Vorbereitungen zu dem bevorstehenden Fest mit Eifer arrangierte, war Drizzt nur mit halbem Herzen dabei. Doch er setzte, wie schon öfters zuvor, eine Maske auf. Niemand sollte jemals von seinen Gefühlen zu Artemis wissen.  
Am Nachmittag waren Artemis und Tricia offiziell Mann und Frau. In diesem schmerzlichen Augenblick hatte der Waldläufer nicht mal Diana, die ihn schon sooft getröstet hatte, ohne es zu wissen. Tricia bestand darauf, dass das Kind bei der Zeremonie von ihr auf dem Arm getragen wurde, um gleichzeitig den anwesenden Gästen zu zeigen, dass sie Diana wie ihre eigene Tochter ansah.  
Diese Begebenheit hatte Drizzt beinahe zur Weißglut gebracht. Jarlaxle konnte seinen Freund in letzter Minute gerade noch beruhigen.  
Während der Waldläufer innerlich vor Wut kochte, verlief die Hochzeit ohne Zwischenfälle. Es gab ein großes Fest. Erst später am Abend war es Artemis, der dann völlig überraschend Jarlaxle nach Drizzt fragte, als dieser nicht mehr unter den feiernden Gästen weilte. Doch sein Freund war ziemlich früh in sein Zimmer gegangen und schlief weinend mit dem zerrissenen Hemd in den Armen ein. Entreri machte sich jedoch während des restlichen Abends Gedanken um seinen Freund. Im war aufgefallen, dass er sich immer mehr von ihm zurückgezogen hatte. Wieso und weshalb wusste er nicht, obwohl es Artemis unendlich Leid tat. Er schwor sich, mit Drizzt zu reden, sobald sich die Gelegenheit ergeben sollte. Ein Jahr lang hatten sie zu Dritt viel durch gemacht und vielleicht hier eine neue Heimat gefunden. So schnell wollte Entreri dies hier nicht aufgeben und erst Recht nicht seine Freunde.

Nur wenige Wochen nach dem großen Ereignis, wo fast die halbe Stadt Anteil genommen hatte, stand der erste Geburtstag von Diana ins Haus. Artemis, Drizzt und Jarlaxle wollte ihn gebührend feiern und organisierten für ihre kleine Adoptivtochter ein ganz besonderes Fest. Nur ein paar Freunde und die Familie waren anwesend. Tricia hatte sogar einen Kuchen gebacken und ließ ein prächtiges Mahl auftischen. Um Drizzt's Wut noch zu steigern, trug sie fast den ganzen Abend über, Diana auf ihrem Arm. Und wieder was es Jarlaxle, der seinen Freund vor schlimmerem bewahren musste. Doch diesmal entging es Artemis nicht, der seinen Freund beobachtete. Er ging davon aus, dass der Drow eifersüchtig sein musste und nahm nach einiger Zeit Diana selber auf den Arm. Und wie er aus den Augenwinkeln beobachten konnte, schien Drizzt sich dadurch tatsächlich zu beruhigen. Dann reichte er das Kind an beide Onkel weiter und der Abend schien weiterhin harmonisch zu verlaufen.  
Spät am Abend verabschiedete sich ein Gast nach dem anderen von der gemütlichen Runde. Als dann auch Diana in ihrem Weidekorb eingeschlafen war, ging nun Tricia mit dem Kind nach oben. Bei ihrer Verabschiedung bedachte sie Artemis noch mit einem lüsternen Blick und verschwand. Kurz darauf waren nur noch Drizzt und Entreri in der Schankstube.  
Beide Freunde saßen sich gegenüber, erzählten immer wieder über ihre alte Feindschaft und tranken dabei Honigwein. Sie machten Scherze und füllten sich dabei stets ihre leeren Becher. Es war schon weit nach Mitternacht, als Artemis und Drizzt schließlich betrunken waren.  
Entreri war der Erste, der aufstehen wollte und merkte, dass sich alles in seinem Kopf plötzlich drehte und fiel zurück auf den Stuhl. Dann lachte er herzlich und der Waldläufer viel in das Lachen mit ein. Dann versuchte es Drizzt und auch er fiel wieder zurück auf seinen Platz. So ging es viele Male und zum Schluss stützten sich Beide, Arm in Arm, um gemeinsam nach oben auf ihre Zimmer zu kommen. Im oberen Stockwerk angekommen, standen sie nun vor der Zimmertür des Drows.  
"Willst du noch mit reinkommen?", kam die überraschende Frage seines Freundes an Artemis gewandt.  
"Willst mich wohl verführen, was?", lallte ihm Entreri entgegen.  
"Na klar, dass tue ich doch bei dir ständig", lachte der Waldläufer ohne nach zu denken.  
Nach diesem kleinen Wortgeplänkel öffnete Drizzt die Tür und Beide gingen hinein. Das Zimmer war dunkel und wurde nur durch den Mondschein erhellt.  
"Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich noch nie in deinem Zimmer war", kam die Feststellung von Artemis, der sich nun neugierig in dem Raum umsah. Und seine Augen erspähten sofort etwas und er ging geradewegs darauf zu. Es waren die beiden Krummsäbel des Drows, die sorgsam auf einem kleinen Holztisch neben dem Bett abgelegt worden waren. Während Entreri durch das Zimmer schritt, schloss der Dunkelelf leise die Tür und folgte seinem Freund.  
"Darf ich?", fragte Artemis und deutete auf die beiden Waffen. „Ja", kam die knappe Antwort zurück.  
Entreri griff langsam nach vorne und hielt behutsam den Knauf von Blaues Licht in seiner rechten Hand.  
Während nun sein Freund ganz entzückt von den Krummsäbeln zu sein schien, war es Drizzt der ebenfalls betört war. Doch auf eine ganz andere Weise. Artemis, der Mann den er liebte, war in seinem Zimmer.  
Der Drow setzte sich auf sein Bett und schaute Entreri zu.  
"Der hier, hätte mich schon mehrere Male aufgeschlitzt, weißt du das noch?", sagte der Mann zu dem Waldläufer. Doch dieser konnte nur nicken. Drizzt war viel zu fasziniert von der Szene, die sich soeben in seinem eigenen Zimmer abspielte. Artemis war hier, mit ihm ganz alleine, die Tür schirmte die Außenwelt ab und der Mann stand nur ein Fuß von ihm entfernt. Es war mehr, als sich der Dunkelelf jäh erhoffte, noch dass er es gewagt hätte, daran zu glauben. Aber es war kein Traum, es war die Realität. Seine Gefühle spielte verrückt und er wollte jetzt nur einmal den Körper von Artemis berühren.  
"Setz dich doch", sagte Drizzt, als er seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. Daraufhin legte Entreri den Krummsäbel wieder zurück an seinen Platz und saß einen kurzen Moment später neben dem Drow. Beide drehten ihren Oberkörper so, dass sie sich anschauen konnten. Auch wenn das Licht nur spärlich durch das Fenster herein schien, sahen sie sich an. Drizzt's lavendelfarbenen Augen trafen die grauen Augen von Artemis. Nach diesem Blick ging alles sehr schnell. Der Waldläufer konnte nicht anders und seine linke Hand berührte zärtlich die rechte Hand von Entreri, mit der er sich auf dem Bett abstützte. Zur großen Überraschung ließ der Mann diese Berührung zu und starrte nur seinem Freund in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt nicht mehr als ein paar Zoll von einander entfernt. Doch es war nicht Drizzt, sondern Artemis der seinem Freund näher kam. Ihre Lippen berührten sich und ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss flammte auf.  
Während die beiden Freunde innige Küsse austauschten, wurde Tricia im Nachbarzimmer wach. Hatte sie soeben nicht Stimmen gehört? Die junge Frau drehte ihren Kopf und erkannte sofort, dass ihr Mann immer noch nicht neben ihr schlief. Sie stand auf und zog sich eine Wolldecke fest um den Körper. Bevor sie allerdings das Zimmer verließ, um nachzuschauen wo Artemis blieb, warf sie einen Blick über die Schulter zu Diana. Das Kind schien tief in ihrem Weidekorb am Fenster zu schlafen. Beruhigt ging sie auf den Gang hinaus. Da kamen wieder diese Stimmen. Tatsächlich, es sprach jemand, doch wer fragte sich die junge Frau. So versuchte sie jetzt zu lauschen. Sie kamen aus dem Zimmer neben dem ihrem, Drizzt's Zimmer. Langsam, ohne einen Laut zu machen, lief sie hinüber und hielt erneut inne. Tricia legte das Ohr an und hörte diese wieder sprechen. Doch die junge Frau erkannte nur Stimmen, aber nicht wer oder was sie sagten. Dann plötzlich Ruhe. So räusperte sie sich, legte entschlossen die Hand an den Türknauf und öffnete die Tür.  
"Entschuldige Drizzt, hast du …?", doch weiter konnte Tricia nicht sprechen. Ihre Augen weiteten sich und der Mund stand offen. Was sie sah, war alles andere, als was die junge Frau in diesem Moment erwartete. Artemis und Drizzt saßen auf dem Bett, eng umschlungen und küssten sich.  
Einen kurzen Augenblick später, als beide Freunde die Stimme von Tricia vernahmen, ließen sie von einander los und schauten erschrocken zur Tür. Dort stand die junge Frau, ja, sie war es wirklich. Artemis ließ den Drow sofort los und rannte zu Tricia hinüber. Doch bevor er die Tür erreichen konnte, war diese bereits zugeworfen worden. Entreri sah mit hilflosem Blick über seine Schulter zu Drizzt hinüber und seine Verwirrtheit schien langsam von ihm abzufallen. Er verstand plötzlich die Reaktion seiner Frau und konnte es selbst nicht glauben, was er vor einigen Minuten noch selbst getan hatte. Er küsste Drizzt und nicht Tricia. Artemis riss die Türe auf und rannte hinüber zu ihrem Zimmer. Doch sie ließ sich nicht öffnen, seine Frau hatte die Türe verschlossen.  
"Bitte mach auf!", flehte Entreri vor der Tür, wobei er am liebsten laut gerufen hätte. Doch er wollte die anderen in der Nachtruhe nicht stören, um keine Aufmerksam zu erregen. „Bitte Tricia, mach die Tür auf. Ich kann dir alles erklären!", flüsterte Artemis so leise er konnte der Tür entgegen. Doch nichts passierte.  
So verstrichen weitere Minuten und Entreri flehte immer wieder Tricia hinter der Tür an.  
"Sie wird dir nicht aufmachen.", hörte Artemis plötzlich die flüsternde Stimme von Drizzt.  
Abrupt hielt er inne und drehte sich zu seinem Freund herum. Der Mann sah in die lavendelfarbenen Augen seines Freundes, in der die gleiche Hilflosigkeit, wie in seinem eigenen Gesicht zu erkennen war.  
"Komm zu mir, oder willst du hier jetzt die ganze Nacht Wache halten? Wenn dich jemand sieht, wird er doch gleich Fragen was passiert ist. Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee", sprach Drizzt zu Artemis erneut.  
Doch Entreri bestand darauf, vor der Tür des gemeinsamen Schlafzimmers zu warten, selbst wenn es die ganze Nacht dauern würde.  
Daraufhin verschwand der Drow in seinem Zimmer, wo er und sein Freund sich vor nur einigen Minuten geküsst hatten. Die ganze Nacht lag er wach in seinem Bett und war hin und her gerissen zwischen seinen Gefühlen.

Am folgenden Morgen und den ganzen Tag über, konnte jeder im Wirthaus, selbst die Gäste, die intensive Spannung zwischen Artemis und Tricia bemerkten. Jedes Mal, wenn der Mann zu seiner Frau ging, um mit ihr sprechen, wies sie ihn mit funkelnden Augen und scharfen Blick ab und lief davon.  
Entreri machte sich riesige Vorwürfe, besonders weil er einfach nicht wusste, wieso es überhaupt zu diesem Vorfall gekommen sein konnte. Selbst Drizzt ging er aus dem Weg, aber aus ganz anderen Gründen. Artemis dachte, dass wohl auch sein Freund nicht wusste, was passiert war.  
Der Waldläufer dagegen machte sich ebenfalls Vorwürfe. Er hatte Selbstzweifel an seiner eigenen Disziplin und wieso er seinen Gefühlen in der vergangen Nacht nachgegeben hatte. Auch er ging seinem Freund aus dem Weg und die meiste Zeit verbrachte er im Freien. Drizzt wollte über die Geschehnisse in Ruhe nachdenken.  
Nur Jarlaxle war der Einzige, der eine Vorstellung von der ganzen Angelegenheit hatte. In der Nacht hatte auch er die Stimmen der Beiden gehört. Mit seinem scharfen Gehör, konnte er sogar das Flüstern auf dem Gang vernehmen, was Artemis zu Tricia und was Drizzt zu Entreri gesprochen hatte. Auch wenn er selbst, nur die einzelnen Bruchstücke kannte, konnte sich der Drow den Vorgang zusammen reimen. Selbst das verschwinden des Waldläufers verriet ihm, dass sich der Dunkelelf und der Mensch in dieser Nacht näher waren, als ihnen lieb war. Auf der einen Seite empfand er tiefstes Mitleid für Drizzt und auf der anderen Seite Wut, warum der Drow es soweit kommen lassen konnte. Sein Lächeln war auf dem Gesicht verschwunden, als sich Artemis zu ihm an den Tisch setzte.  
Beide sahen sich nicht an und sprachen auch nicht mit einander.

Der Abend war gekommen, der Schankraum war zum bärsten voll und die Gäste unterhielten sich freudig. Nur ein Mann saß alleine an einem kleinen Holztisch gleich neben dem Kamin und brütete vor sich hin. Vor ihm stand ein Becher Honigwein während Diana neben ihm in dem Weidekorb quengelte. Doch er schien es nicht richtig war zu nehmen. Sein Blick flog stets über die Gäste, die fröhlich zu sein schienen.  
Jarlaxle hatte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf gepackt und wollte mit Tricia sprechen. Der Drow stand deshalb mit der jungen Frau hinter der Theke und unterhielt sich angespannt mit ihr.  
Artemis Augen schauten gerade zum Eingang des Wirtshauses und dachte über die letzte Nacht nach, als ein Mann eintrat. Der Anblick dieser Person riss Entreri wie ein Blitzschlag aus seinen Überlegungen. Der Mann hatte, ein durch die Sonne gebräuntes Gesicht, seine schulterlangen braunen Haare wurden durch einen weißen Turban auf seinem Kopf verdeckt. Er trug einen langen braunen Umhang und eine weite, dunklere Robe darunter. Artemis erkannte ihn sofort, es war Soula'im, der oberste Leutnant der Ranker-Gilde aus Calimhafen.  
Soula'im's Blick schweifte durch die Taverne und dann blieben seine Augen auf einem Mann haften. Es war Artemis, der nur ein paar Fuß vor ihm an einem Tisch in der Nähe des Kamins saß. Der fremde Mann schien keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, denn die Bewohner von Aniron, waren Händler aus dem Süden gewohnt und warfen ihm deshalb nur einen flüchtigen Blick zu.  
Doch Entreri sprang, wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf, ließ sogar die kleine Diana zurück, und lief geradewegs auf Soula'im zu.  
"Nicht hier drin. Komm mit!", flüsterte Artemis dem fremden Mann zu, der darauf still und leise Entreri nach Draußen auf die Straße folgte.  
Als beide Männer kurze Zeit später im Pferdestall standen, funkelten sie sich gegenseitig an. Soula'im war der Erste, der die Stille durchbrach und mit freudiger Stimme sagte, „So sieht man sich wieder Artemis Entreri. Nach deinem plötzlichen Verschwinden vor mehr als fünf Jahren habe ich dich vermisst. Wir zwei haben noch eine offene Rechnung zu begleichen".  
Bei diesen Worten schob er seinen Umhang zu Seite und enthüllte das Schwert an seinem Waffengürtel.  
"Aber Soula'im, du wirst doch wohl nicht immer noch deinen alten Groll gegen mich hegen?", kam die Antwort von Artemis darauf. In seiner Stimme versuchte er die Angst zu verbergen, die sich im Schankraum in seinem Inneren breit gemacht hatte. Es war aber nicht die Tatsache, dass er gegen diesen Mann kämpfen würde, wenn er es so haben wollte, es war die Angst, seine Tarnung zu verlieren. Sein altes Leben war mit einem Schlag zurückgekehrt.


	10. Apathie

Viel Spass bei der Fortsetzung

* * *

10. Kapitel

Auch wenn es letzten Abend nur bei einem Gespräch zwischen Soula'im und Artemis blieb, schwor der Leutnant der Raker-Gilde, Entreri einen weiteren Besuch abzustatten. Er wollte die lang ersehnte Rache für seinen Bruder. Artemis wusste, dass diese Worte kein leeres Versprechen sein würden. Mit dem Satz „Hüte dich, ich komme wieder", war Soula'im verschwunden und ließ den ehemaligen Meuchelmörder in dem Stall zurück.  
Die ganze Nacht und den Tag verbrachte Entreri mit seinen Grübeleien. Früher wären solche Drohungen an ihm abgeprallt, aber nicht jetzt. Endlich hatte er seinen eigenen Frieden gefunden, eine Frau, die er liebte, sogar eine Tochter und vor allem zwei gute Freunde. Artemis wusste, dass seine Vergangenheit ihn irgendwann wahrscheinlich eingeholt hätte, aber wieso hier und heute. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben. Und jetzt wo seine geliebte Tricia nicht einmal mit ihm reden wollte, fand er Ablenkung im Pferdestall.  
Entreri streichelte gerade sein Pferd. Plötzlich vernahm er Schritte hinter seinem Rücken und er drehte sich um. Eigentlich hatte er Tricia, Drizzt, Jarlaxle oder auch den Stallburschen erwartet, doch nicht Soula'im. Doch er war es tatsächlich. Neben ihm standen zwei bewaffnete Männer.  
"So schnell hast du mich wohl nicht erwartet", sprach der Mann und erkannte in dem Blick von Entreri, dass er wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich erschrocken war. „Ich habe Verstärkung mitgebracht, Artemis Entreri".  
Artemis, der seine Waffen seit dem Vorfall vom letzten Abend griffbereit an seinem Waffengürtel hatte, funkelte Soula'im an.

Tricia war nach dem Gespräch mit Jarlaxle, bereit mit ihrem Mann zu reden. Zuerst sammelte sie ihre Gedanken, lief danach aus der Küche, doch Artemis war nicht im Schankraum. Artor ihr Vater war es, der sie unerwartet ansprach, „Wenn du deinen Mann suchst, der ist im Stall".  
Daraufhin ging sie schnellen Schrittes aus dem Wirtshaus, über den kleinen Hof zum Stall. Doch bevor sie die Tür öffnete hielt sie abrupt inne. Tricia hörte Stimmen, eine davon war die ihres Mannes. Die anderen kannte sie nicht und konnte sich auch nicht erinnern, sie jemals zuvor gehört zu haben. So legte sie ihr Ohr an die Tür, um zu lauschen. Sie vernahm Worte wie _Calimhafen_, _Raker-Gilde_, _meinen toten Bruder_, _der gefürchtete Meuchelmörder Artemis Entreri_. Weiter nahm die junge Frau nichts mehr um sich herum wahr. Hatte sie sich getäuscht, aber das konnte nicht sein, eine Stimme hatte die Worte Meuchelmörder und Artemis Entreri gesagt. Nein, sie musste es falsch verstanden haben. Sie riss ihre Augen weit auf und gleichzeitig verkrampfte sich ihr Körper, während sie über das eben gesagte angestrengt nachdachte und nichts um sie herum wahrnahm. Sollte dies das dunkle Geheimnis ihres Mannes sein, den sie abgöttisch liebte und der ihre Liebe erwiderte? Tricia konnte jetzt nicht mal mehr hören, als Waffen gezückt wurden und wild aufeinander schlugen.

Im Inneren fand ein heftiger Kampf statt. Artemis verteidigte sich mit seinem Schwert in der rechten und dem Dolch in seiner linken Hand. Ein Mann lag bereits tot auf dem Boden, bevor dieser seinen ersten Angriff zu Ende ausführen konnte. Entreri hieb mit einem gekonnten Rückhandschlag seiner rechten Hand das Schwert in die Brust des Angreifers. Mit dem Dolch wehrte er den Mann jetzt auf seiner linken Seite ab. Doch noch bevor Artemis richtig in Abwehrstellung gehen konnte, war Soula'im auf ihn zugestürmt und schlug mit sein Schwert in Entreri's linken Oberschenkel. Ein brennender Schmerz stieg im gleichen Moment ihn ihm auf. Dabei verlor Artemis das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach hinten über. Der ehemalige Meuchelmörder wehrte auf dem Boden liegend einen weiteren Schlag des Mannes mit seinem Dolch ab, so dass dieser durch die Wucht von Artemis Abwehrhaltung nach hinten schwankte und an die zwei Fuß gelegene Stallwand taumelte. Sofort stand Entreri wieder auf und rannte seinem Gegner entgegen.  
Ohne dass es jemand der Anwesenden bemerkt hatte, war Tricia in den Stall getreten. Ihre Augen weiteten sich noch mehr, als sie die Kampfsszene beobachtete. Die junge Frau rannte auf den Mann mit dem weiten Umhang und einem weißen Turban auf seinem Kopf zu. Dieser wollte gerade seinem Partner beistehen, der sich mit Artemis nur einige Fuß entfernt einen heftigen Kampf lieferte. Als er seinen Arm für einen erneuten Angriff erhob und auf beide Kontrahenten zu laufen wollte, da packte Tricia in diesem Moment dessen Handgelenk. Erschrocken fuhr Soula'im herum und sah die junge Frau vor sich. Ein breites Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und funkelnde Augen schaute sie an. Darauf packte er das Handgelenk von Tricia.  
"Entreri!", rief der Mann und stieß die junge Frau von sich weg, genau in Richtung des Meuchelmörders. Artemis, der soeben sein Schwert aus dem toten Körper seines Gegners an der Wand heraus zog, hörte die Stimme hinter sich. Im Glauben, dass Soula'im ihn von hinten angreifen wollte, wirbelte Entreri herum und hielt sein Dolch ausgestreckt nach vorne, um ihn dem Mann in den Bauch zu stoßen. Er spürte, wie ein Körper gegen ihn prallte und der Dolch in diesen eindrang.  
Tricia, seine Frau stand vor ihm. Ihre Augen waren weit aufgerissen und aus dem Mund rann ein wenig Blut. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sprechen konnte, wanderte sein Blick nach unten zu seinem Dolch. Er steckte tief im Bauch von Tricia. So schnell er konnte zog er ihn heraus und fing den leblosen Körper seiner Frau in seinen Armen auf.  
"NEIN!", schrie er aus Leibeskräften, „NEIN!".  
Artemis legte sorgfältig wie er in der Schnelle nur konnte, Tricia auf den Boden und hechtete Soula'im entgegen. Doch dieser lächelte nur, aber nicht mehr lange. Eh sich der Leutnant der Raker-Gilde versah, spürte er, wie blitzschnell ein Schwert durch seine Eingeweide fuhr. Während Entreri schnell und immer schneller sein Schwert auf den Körper des Mannes einhackte. Selbst als Soula´im schon längst tot war, schlug Artemis immer wieder auf den toten Körper ein.

Jarlaxle, Artor und einige Gäste im Schrankraum hörten die lauten Schreie von Artemis. Schnell standen sie auf und rannten hinaus, hinüber zu dem Stall. Der Drow ließ dabei die kleine Diana in ihrem Weidekorb zurück. Er war der Erste, der die Tür öffnete. Doch was er sah, ließ sogar diesen gewieften Dunkelelfen erschrecken. Entreri stand vorne übergebeugt über einem Mann. War es überhaupt ein Mann, überlegte Jarlaxle. Auf dem Stroh bedeckten Boden lag ein toter Körper, dessen Eingeweide heraus quellten und überall waren riesige Blutlachen zu sehen. Dann fiel der Blick erneut auf Artemis, der über dem toten Körper von Soula'im vornüber gebeugt da stand. So schnell er konnte ging er auf seinen Freund zu. Jarlaxle hatte große Not Entreri's festen Griff vom Knauf seines Schwertes zu lösen, um ihm dann das Schwert endlich aus den Händen zu reißen. Mit weit aufgerissen Augen starrte der Mann daraufhin seinem Freund in die Augen. Als der Drow den leeren Blick sah überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Doch wusste er selber nicht, was es war. Vielleicht schiere Wut? So schnell er konnte, nahm Jarlaxle daraufhin auch den juwelenbesetzten Dolch zu sich und steckte beide Waffen in seinen Gürtel. Dann schüttelte er Artemis an den Schultern.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte der Drow mit ernster Stimme seinen Freund. Doch dieser rührte sich nicht und machte auch keine Anstalten, sich überhaupt zu bewegen. Entreri starrte den Dunkelelfen nur mit leeren Augen weiterhin an.  
"Tricia! NEIN!", hörte plötzlich Jarlaxle den Schrei von Artor, der gerade an ihm vorbei hechtete, auf die tote Frau zu, die nur wenige Fuß vor ihnen lag. Jarlaxle wirbelte herum und lief dem Wirt hinterher. Er starrte auf die Leiche von Tricia und sofort zurück zu seinem Freund. Dieser jedoch bewegte sich immer noch nicht und blieb einfach nur ruhig stehen. Dann ließ der Drow seinen Blick durch den Pferdestall schweifen. Nur wenige Fuß von der toten Frau lagen zwei weitere Leichen. Eine davon starb mit einem einzigen Schwertstoß. Die andere hatte mehrere Schnitte an Beinen und Armen. Und wie Jarlaxle erkannte, war dieser ebenfalls durch einen Schwertstoß durch die Brust getötet worden. Als sein Blick auf Tricia fiel sah er die tödliche Wunde. Sie wurde durch einen Dolchstoß getroffen. Im gleichen Moment ergab es Sinn, dachte der Dunkelelf. Alle drei Männer wurden durch das Schwert von Entreri getötet, nur die Frau durch den Dolch von Artemis. Hatte sein Freund wirklich Tricia selbst erstochen? Doch die ganze Szene ließ keinen anderen Schluss zu.  
"Was ist passiert?", erklang plötzlich die aufgeregte Stimme von Drizzt.  
Der Waldläufer hatte die Menschenmenge gesehen, die sich vor der Stalltüre versammelt hatte. Als er sich endlich seinen Weg gebahnt hatte, erblickte auch er die vier Leichen und Artemis, der wie angewurzelt vor ihm stand. So schnell er konnte ging er hinüber zu Jarlaxle. Drizzt erkannte, dass der Drow das Schwert und der Dolch von Entreri in seinem Waffengürtel steckten. Beide Waffen waren blutverschmiert. Der Blick des Waldläufers ging nach unten, zu Artor, der weinend vor der Leiche seiner toten Tochter kniete. Die Augen von Drizzt und Jarlaxle trafen sich und Beide überkam im selben Moment die gleiche Vorahnung.  
"Es muss ein Unfall gewesen sein", sprachen die Hände des Waldläufers zu dem ehemaligen Söldnerführers gewandt, in der Zeichensprache der Dunkelelfen. Dieser nickte daraufhin leicht mit dem Kopf.

Ein Tag später wurde Tricia beerdigt und der Wirt schwor sich immer wieder, dass Artemis Entreri seine gerechte Strafe erhalten sollte. Der Tot seiner Tochter sollte vom Gesetz gerächt werden. In seinen Gedanken versunken, ging der Vater gerade auf die Zimmertür des jungen Dunkelelfen zu, öffnete diese und sprach mit trauriger Stimme, "Heute findet die Gerichtsverhandlung statt".  
Der Drow saß gerade auf seinem Bett und hatte nicht einmal gehört, dass seine Zimmertüre geöffnet worden war. Er blickte in diesem Moment in die Augen des Wirtes, der vor ihm stand und konnte nur nicken. Daraufhin war der Mann auch schon wieder verschwunden. Der Waldläufer hatte die kleine Diana auf dem Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann ließ er sie wieder los und setzte sich das Kind auf den Schoß. Das Baby lächelte ihn an und mit den kleinen Händen spielte es an Drizzt's langen Haaren, die ihm über die Schulter fielen. Der Waldläufer sah nur Diana an und versank sogleich wieder in die Gedanken von vorletzter Nacht. Er und Jarlaxle glaubten zwar daran, dass Artemis wirklich seine Frau erstochen hatte, aber nicht, dass er es bewusst und in voller Absicht getan hatte. Es war ein Unfall, dass erkannten beide Krieger. Doch die Stadtbewohner dachten anderes, sie waren davon nicht überzeugt. Sie waren in dem Glauben, dass Artemis Tricia kaltblütig umgebracht hatte.  
Kaum dass Drizzt vor zwei Nächten die grausame Tat gesehen hatte, kamen mehrere Männer, die sein und Jarlaxle's Freund abgeführten. Seitdem war er im Gefängnis der Stadt. Sie durften ihren Freund besuchen, doch der Anblick war grauenhaft. Artemis saß stillschweigend und mit leerem Blick auf dem Boden und starrte nur die Gefängnismauern an. Er schien nichts zu sehen noch zu hören. Als Drizzt ihn ansprach reagierte er nicht, zuckte nicht einmal mit der Wimper. Jarlaxle versuchte auch sein Glück, doch ihr Freund war weiterhin apathisch.  
Als beide Freunde wieder ins Wirthaus „Taverne zum Tanz der Feen" zurückgekehrt waren, schmiedeten sie einen Plan, um Artemis aus dieser auswegslosen Lage zu befreien. Allen war bewusst, dass Entreri aus dieser Situation nicht mehr lebend davon kommen würde. In der Nacht, nach der Gerichtsverhandlung, wo ihr Freund durch den Strick zum Tode verurteilt wurde, schlugen die zwei Drows zu.  
Während über Artemis das Urteil verkündet wurde, stand er nur unbeteiligt im großen Gerichtssaal und starrte mit seinen leeren Augen auf den Boden. Er ließ sich ohne Widerstand auch zurück in seine Zelle führen. Einige Stunde später war es dann soweit.  
Diana schlief ruhig in ihrem Weidekorb im Wirtshaus. Eine Dienstmagd von Artor kümmerte sich seit dem Tod um das kleine Kind, da die Freunde ebenfalls tief betroffen waren. Aber nur zum Teil. Die Beiden spielten ihre Bestürzung soweit, dass niemand Verdacht schöpfen konnte.  
Drizzt lief soeben mit lautlosen Schritten durch den langen und schmalen Gang in den Kerkern des Gefängnisses von Aniron. Jarlaxle war es gewesen, der ihn durch einen seiner unversiegbaren Tricks ins innere des Gebäudes teleportiert hatte. Da der Stab zum Teleportieren leider nur eine Person von einem Ort zu einem anderen bringen konnte, so war Drizzt alleine. Jarlaxle wollte sich danach selbst um die Wachen vor und hinter dem Gebäude kümmern. Wie durch Zauberei hatte der gewiefte Drow zwei Armbrüste samt Bolzen aus seinem Rucksack gezogen und sogar Schlafgift hatte er genügend dabei. Der Waldläufer wollte erst gar nicht fragen, was er noch für Waffen heraus ziehen könnte und war einfach nur froh, dass sie diese unschuldigen Männer nicht töten mussten. Es war ohnehin ein Verbrechen, einen Verurteilten zu befreien. Und die Stadtbewohner würden spätestens morgen früh herausfinden, wer Artemis geholfen hatte, aus diesem Gefängnis zu fliehen.  
Da Drizzt von seinem vorherigen Besuch genau wusste, wo sie seinen Freund festhielten, ging er schnurstracks auf die Zelle zu. Zwei Männer saßen direkt gegenüber der Tür auf zwei kleinen Holzstühlen und würfelten auf einem ebenfalls kleinen Holztisch, um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Eine Fackel erleuchtete spärlich die kleine Runde. Sie unterhielten sich laut. So vorsichtig, wie der Drow nur konnte, schlich er sich immer näher heran. Dann lud er die Armbrust und legte sie an. Der erste Pfeil traf den Mann, der direkt mit dem Rücken zu ihm saß. Gleich darauf traf ein weiterer Schuss die andere Wache in die Brust. Keine Sekunde später sanken sie kopfüber nach vorne und schliefen. Drizzt ging auf beide Männer zu und fand sofort den Schlüssel, um die Zelle zu öffnen. Als er kurz danach eintrat, schaute der Waldläufer Artemis an, der nach vorne übergebeugt auf einer kleinen Pritsche saß. Er wirkte immer noch apathisch. Der Dunkelelf packte seinen Freund am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Doch Entreri machte keine Anstalten, sich aus eigenem Trieb zu bewegen, noch schaute er auf. Der Drow hielt jetzt einen kleinen Anhänger in der Hand und rieb ihn an einer ganz bestimmten Stelle auf der Rückseite. Das war das Zeichen, was ihm Jarlaxle kurz vor dem Eindringen in den Kerker gezeigt hatte. Gleich darauf erschien auch schon sein Freund vor seinen Augen. Er griff nach dem Arm von Artemis während Drizzt den anderen Arm von Entreri festhielt.  
Dann machten sich alle Drei auf, nach draußen in den leeren Gang des Gefängnisses, wo die beiden Wachen immer noch betäubt auf dem Tisch lagen. Jarlaxle führte seine Freunde zum Hinterausgang, immer darauf bedacht, bei jedem Geräusch oder einer kleinen Bewegung von weiteren Wachmännern, sich ihnen im Kampf zu stellen. Drizzt hatte bei ihrem Lauf durch den Kerker seine Hand an der kleinen Armbrust, stets bereit einem Angreifer einen Bolzen mit Schlafgift zu verpassen. Und wie durch ein reines Wunder, kamen sie nach nur einigen Minuten sicher durch die Hintertür des Gefängnisses an die frische Luft. Auf dem Boden lagen vier weitere Männer, jeweils schlafend, die von dem älteren Drow bereits außer Gefecht gesetzt worden waren.  
"Es hat funktioniert!", sprach Drizzt mit überraschendem Ton in seiner Stimme und schaute dabei Jarlaxle an. Dieser lächelte ihn an.  
"Na klar funktioniert es … Gromph hat noch nie etwas getan, das seine Wirkung verfehlt hätte und Glück hatten wir dabei auch", antwortete ihm sein Freund. „Los, lasst uns endlich von hier verschwinden".  
"Wir müssen noch Diana holen", stellte der Waldläufer darauf mit ernster Stimme fest.  
"Warte!", sagte Jarlaxle und war daraufhin bereits um die Ecke des großen Gebäudes verschwunden.  
Drizzt und Artemis lehnten mit dem Rücken an der Wand, Der junge Drow hatte dabei immer seine wachsamen Augen auf seine Umgebung gerichtet und bekam Angst, ob ihr Plan auch wirklich funktionieren würde. Dabei schaute er Entreri öfters mit einem besorgten Blick an.  
Keine zehn Minuten später kam Jarlaxle, zusammen mit dem Weidekorb, in dem die kleine Diana schlief, zurück zu seinen Gefährten. Der Waldläufer seufzte erleichtert auf.  
"Dann auf! Hilf Artemis auf das Pferd und nehm' du das Baby!", kam der Befehl des Drow zu dem Waldläufer gewandt.  
Drizzt nickte ihm zu, half Entreri auf und zog dann seinen Umhang, wie schon Monate zuvor um seinen Körper und band sogleich den Korb an seinem eigenen Pferd fest. Jarlaxle hielt derweil das Kind, während der junge Drow sich auf sein Pferd setzte. Dann übergab ihm der ältere Dunkelelf die kleine Diana und Drizzt legte sie vorsichtig in die kleine Mulde seines Umhangs. Danach ritten alle drei Freunde in die Nacht hinein.


	11. Das Erwachen der Leidenschaft

**11. Kapitel**

„Ich spüre, dass wir nicht mehr verfolgt werden", sprach der Waldläufer gerade zu Jarlaxle, als die drei Freunde zur Rast halt machten. „Ich denke, dass sie uns wohl eher in Richtung Norden vermuten. Doch wir reiten nach Süden".  
"Dann scheint unser Ablenkungsmanöver sie tatsächlich von der eigentlichen Spur abgebracht zu haben", kam die nüchterne Antwort des Drows.  
"Scheint wohl so zu sein", sagte daraufhin Drizzt.  
Dann stieg er von seinem Pferd. Diana schlief friedlich vor ihm auf seiner Brust in der kleinen Mulde. In den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie Jarlaxle ebenfalls abstieg, um dann Artemis herunterzuziehen. Er bewegte sich seit der schrecklichen Tat im Stall immer noch nicht aus eigenem Antrieb.  
Seit ihrer Flucht aus der Stadt Aniron waren die drei Freunde im Zick Zack nach Norden geritten. Danach ging es in Richtung Süden, nahe am Rand des Hohen Waldes entlang. Hier konnten sie im dichten Unterholz ihre Spur verwischen, um nun von dort, weiter nach Yartar zu reiten. Ihre Verfolger hatten sie endlich, seit fast mehr als einer Woche hinter sich gelassen.  
"Sollen wir es wagen ein Feuer brennen zu lassen?", kam die Frage von Drizzt an seinen Freund gewandt. Dieser nickte ihm zustimmend entgegen, als sie eine kleine Lichtung erreichten.  
"Pass auf Diana und Artemis auf, ich werde Brennholz suchen gehen und vielleicht entdecke ich auf dem Weg auch noch etwas Essbares", sprach der Waldläufer.  
Daraufhin legte er das Kind in den Weidekorb, den er zuvor von seinem Pferd losband, um das Baby darin weiter schlafen zu lassen. Dann verschwand er in der der Abenddämmerung.  
So vieles ging ihm in den letzten Tagen durch den Kopf. Nun versuchte er sich mit dieser leichten Tätigkeit selbst etwas zu beruhigen und um seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Die drei Freunde waren auf der Flucht vor einer wilden Horde von Stadtbewohnern. Doch diese Tatsache war zweitrangig. In erster Linie ging es um Entreri. Sein Freund hatte seine eigene Frau getötet. Doch nicht mit Absicht, darin waren sich Jarlaxle und er einig. Es war ein schrecklicher Unfall. Das große Problem der beiden Drows war nun, ihren Freund dazu zu bringen, mit ihnen zu sprechen. Artemis teilnahmsloses und empfindungsloses Verhalten trug allerdings nicht hierfür bei.  
Als Drizzt nach fast einer Stunde wieder auf die kleine Lichtung trat, saß Jarlaxle mit Diana auf dem Arm, an einen Baumstamm gelehnt, Artemis dagegen einige Fuß entfernt, still und apathisch auf dem Boden. Der Waldläufer versuchte so schnell wie möglich das Feuer zum brennen zu bringen und setzte sich neben seinen Freund. Zwischenzeitlich versuchte er dem Mann wenigstens etwas Wasser zu reichen, damit er einen Schluck trank. Von Essen war gar keine Rede, er rührte schon seit Tagen nichts an. Sein Körper war sehr schwach und sein Gesicht ausgemergelt. Artemis war blass und wenn sich nicht bald etwas veränderte, würde sein Freund nicht mal mehr in der Lage sein, sich von alleine auf dem Pferd zu halten. Der Waldläufer musste bei dem Anblick von Entreri an die verhängnisvolle Nacht denken, in der sich Beide geküsst hatten. Sein Gesicht schien vor mehr als einer Woche so zart zu sein, in dem sanften Mondlicht in Drizzt's Zimmer. Und wenn er daran dachte, dass Tricia die Freunde in zärtlicher Umarmung gesehen hatte, wurde ihm sehr unwohl. Soweit wollte er es selbst nie kommen lassen, doch es war einfach geschehen.  
Ein Quicken und Quengeln riss den Waldläufer aus seinen Erinnerungen. Er hob den Kopf und drehte ihn zu Jarlaxle und dem Kind. Er sah, wie der Drow Diana auf den Boden setzte und sie langsam zu Artemis hinüber krabbelte. Doch das, was nun geschah, war für Drizzt fast schon unglaublich. Als das Kind vor Entreri halt machte, ihre kleinen Ärmchen nach oben streckte und „Papa" sagte, hob der Mann augenblicklich seinen Kopf. Das war das erste Mal, dass er eine Reaktion zeigte. Beide Drows lächelten sich daraufhin an. Dann kam erneute ein „Papa" von dem Kind. Doch anstatt Diana auf den Arm zu nehmen oder eine sonstige liebevolle Geste, hob Artemis seinen Arm und schubste mit voller Kraft, die in noch in seinen Gliedern steckte, das Kind von sich. Diana schrie sofort auf und weinte aus Leibeskräften. Nur einen Moment später hatte Jarlaxle seinem Freund einen kräftigen Faustschlag auf die Nase verpasst. Entreri kippte durch die Wucht des Schlages nach hinten und blieb nur regungslos liegen. Drizzt dagegen war zu Diana geeilt und hielt das Kind nun augenblicklich auf dem Arm, um es zu beruhigen und gleichzeitig nachzuschauen, ob es irgendwelche Verletzungen davon getragen hatte. Doch Letzteres war zum Glück nicht der Fall.

In dieser Nacht schmiedeten die zwei Drows, nach dem schrecklichen Vorfall einen erneuten Plan. Da Jarlaxle wusste, wie Drizzt's Gefühle zu Artemis waren und dieser wohl das beste Einfühlungsvermögen der zwei Dunkelelfen besaß, war der Waldläufer somit auch die einzige Chance, Entreri aus seiner Apathie herauszuholen. Es sollte nie wieder vorkommen, dass der Mann ihre Adoptivtochter schlagen würde, ansonsten wäre er schneller tot, als ihm lieb wäre. So brachte Jarlaxle seine Wut darüber zum Ausdruck.  
Als der Morgen dämmerte, setzten sie ihren Plan in die Wirklichkeit um. Der Waldläufer besaß seit dem Ausbruch aus dem Gefängnis noch das Medaillon, in dem Diana's Abbild zu sehen war. Er kannte so einen Anhänger bereits, denn es war der Gleiche, wie ihn einst Catti-brie benutzte, als sie damals Drizzt nach Menzoberranzan folgte. Jarlaxle, der die Wirkung des Schmuckstückes kannte, ließ bereits in den Wintermonaten eben solch einen in der Stadt der Drows für die drei Freunde anfertigen. Da er durch seinen Zauberstab, den er gerne benutze, sich jederzeit an jeden beliebigen Ort teleportieren konnte, reichte zur Überraschung beider Freunde jedem von ihnen solch einen Anhänger, damit Diana niemals verloren gehen würde. Damals konnten sich Artemis und Drizzt niemals vorstellen, jemals Gebrauch davon zu machen, doch nun war der Augenblick gekommen.  
Jarlaxle trug das Kind jetzt vor sich auf der Brust. Es was für ihn ein seltsames Gefühl und damit ritt der Drow zusammen mit dem Baby in Richtung Triboar davon. Ihr Plan war es, sich in der Nähe der größeren Handelsstadt dieser Gegend zu treffen. Während Jarlaxle sich um Diana kümmern würde, sollte Drizzt Artemis helfen, wieder zu sich selbst zu kommen. Beide sollten dann dem ehemaligen Söldner, mit Hilfe des Medaillons, der Spur folgen und sich wieder mit ihnen treffen. Die zwei Dunkelelfen wussten selbst nicht, ob ihr Vorhaben gelingen würde, aber eine bessere Idee viel ihnen nicht ein.  
Als Jarlaxle mit dem Kind verschwunden war, kümmerte sich der Waldläufer mit all seiner Liebe um Artemis. Er ritt tagelang mit Entreri am Waldrand entlang, immer noch auf der Hut vor eventuellen Verfolgern. Auf ihrem Weg redete Drizzt immer wieder mit dem Mann, alle möglichen Dinge sprach der Dunkelelf dabei an und fühlte sich seltsam, da es mehr Selbstgespräche waren, als das von seinem Freund eine Antwort kam. Doch langsam, nach fast einer weiteren Woche, schien sich etwas in Artemis zu regen. Als Beide abends vor einem Feuer saßen und etwas aßen, schaute Artemis zum ersten Mal seit langem auf, als der junge Drow ihn ansprach. Drizzt sah es genau, doch er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, sondern machte weiter wie bisher. Innerlich freute sich der Drow mehr als er jemals zugegeben hätte. Er liebte immer noch diesen Mann und wenn er alle Umstände bedachte, war er nun mit seinem Liebsten endlich ganz alleine. Auf der einen Seite war er tieftraurig, Diana so einfach in den Händen seines Freundes gelassen zu haben, aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er Entreri ganz für sich.  
Am nächsten Abend traf Drizzt beinahe der Schlag, gerade als der Waldläufer wieder mit Artemis redete, erklang plötzlich die Stimme seines Freundes die sagte, „Langsam wird es kalt".  
Das Herz des jungen Dunkelelfen machte einen Hüpfer und er schaute fassungslos in die grauen Augen des Mannes. Auf einmal waren sie nicht mehr leer sondern füllten sich mit Leben.  
"Ja, da hast du Recht mein Freund", kam die heitere Antwort von Drizzt. „Es freut mich, dass du wieder mit mir sprichst … mein Lieblingserzfeind". Dabei breitete sich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Drows aus. Und sein Lächeln wurde von dem Mann tatsächlich erwidert.  
Nach einigen Tagen sprach Artemis wieder ganz normal mit dem Waldläufer. Sie unterhielten sich über alles, nur nicht über Aniron, Tricia und dem Vorfall im Stall.  
Bei der Abenddämmerung machten sie in einer ruhigen Lichtung Rast. Sie wurde umsäumt von dichtem Moos auf dem Waldboden und ebenso hohen und alten Eichen. Gerade brannte das Feuer und beleuchtete den kleinen Halbkreis, in dem sich beide Freunde niedergelassen hatten.  
"Wo ist eigentlich Diana?", kam die plötzliche Frage von Artemis, die Drizzt unerwartet traf. Mit allem hätte er in diesem Moment gerechnet, doch damit nicht.  
"Weißt du nicht mehr, Jarlaxle wollte vorausreiten. Wir treffen ihn in ein paar Wochen bei Triboar", antwortete der Drow schnell und nicht sehr überzeugend. Die Angst, jetzt etwas Falsches zu sagen, schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
"Und wo ist Tricia?", fragte Artemis und schaute dabei tief in Drizzt's lavendelfarbenen Augen.  
Nun war der Waldläufer wirklich überrannt worden und wusste sich im ersten Moment nicht zu helfen.  
"Diana ist bei Jarlaxle. Bald sehen wir sie wieder … und Tricia …", sprach der Dunkelelf nach einer kurzen Pause und brach sofort ab. Er wusste nicht, wie er auf diese Frage reagieren sollte. Und er fragte sich, ob Artemis wirklich nicht wusste, was passiert war?  
Während Drizzt antwortete, war Entreri aufgestanden und ging direkt auf seinen Freund zu. Seine grauen Augen funkelten auf. Im gleichen Moment zog er den Drow an den Schultern nach oben und Beide standen sich gegenüber.  
"Ich frage noch mal, wo ist meine Frau?", schrie Artemis jetzt.  
Als der Waldläufer zu einer erneuten Antwort ansetzen wollte, wurde er auch schon von einer Hand im Gesicht getroffen. Er konnte es nicht glauben, doch der Mann hatte ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Erschrocken und wütend holte jetzt Drizzt zu einem Gegenschlag aus. Dieser traf Entreri so heftig auf der Wange, dass dieser nach hinten taumelte. Als Artemis versuchte, sich wieder gerade aufzurichten, schaute er seinem Freund in die Augen. Und was der junge Dunkelelf sah, waren Tränen. Sein Freund stand da, das Licht des Feuers erleuchtete dessen Gesicht und in seinem Blick lag unendliche Traurigkeit.  
"NEIN!", durchbrach plötzlich die Stimme von Artemis die Stille in der kleinen Lichtung.  
Artemis schrie! Ein lauter und verzweifelter Schrei, der Drizzt in die Glieder fuhr. Dem Drow lief es kalt über den Rücken und er kam sich dabei so hilflos vor. Sein Freund stand hier, vor ihm, und ließ seinem Schmerz unverhofft freien Lauf.  
Unerwartet sank Entreri langsam in die Knie. Der Waldläufer lief schnell hinüber und hielt seinen Freund fest, der ihm schlaff in die Arme fiel. Er spürte, wie Entreri am ganzen Körper zu zittern anfing. Dann vernahm Drizzt ein Schluchzen und spürte gleichzeitig, wie der Kopf von Artemis auf seinen Schultern lag.  
Einige Stunden hatte der Drow so seinen Freund festgehalten, der sich nur allmählich beruhigte. Langsam ließ auch das Weinen nach und er zitterte nicht mehr. Kurze Zeit später lag der Mann am Boden und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Der Waldläufer wünschte sich, dass nun Entreri schlafen würde, einen langen und erholsamen Schlaf.  
Der Schock der letzten Wochen und Tage hatte Artemis nun endlich eingeholt und es schmerzte Drizzt sehr. Doch nun ließ sein Freund diesen Kummer endlich zu. Der Waldläufer wurde von dem plötzlichen Gefühlsausbruch genauso überrascht, wie Entreri selbst. Aber der Dunkelelf hoffte, dass er die Trauer nach und nach verarbeiten würde. In seine Gedanken versunken schlief letztendlich auch er ein.

Die nächsten zwei Tage verbrachten die beiden Freunde an diesem Ort. Hier wurden sie gut vor ungebetenen Gästen geschützt und es war sehr behaglich. So verbrachten die Beiden die Zeit mit Reden. Drizzt war mit einem Mal im wahrsten Sinne Zeuge des Streits an jenem besagten Abend. Entreri war nach und nach wieder der Mann, den er vor dem schrecklichen Vorfall gewesen war. Und es ging noch weiter. Artemis erzählte sogar, wieso er für den Rest seines Lebens Diana beschützen wollte, auch wenn er dabei sterben müsste. Das war mehr als das der Drow jemals von diesem Mann erwartete. Ihm wurde bewusst, wie sehr er doch den ehemaligen Meuchelmörder unterschätzt hatte. Der Waldläufer bekam mit immer mehr Details aus der Vergangenheit von Entreri mehr Einblick in die Seele seines Freundes. Drizzt verstand mit jeder Stunde stets mehr und bekam sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen. Wieso hatte er sich früher niemals selbst gefragt, warum der Mann, den er seit geraumer Zeit liebte, damals zu dieser leeren und gefühlskalte Hülle wurde?

Als Drizzt, der soeben neues Feuerholz gesammelt hatte, wieder zu ihrem versteckten Lager zurückkam, sah er seinen Freund, der gerade einige schnelle Schwerthiebe durch die Luft vollführte. Lächelnd ging er zu ihm hinüber und ließ das Holz unachtsam nach unten fallen. Er war glücklich in diesem Moment, Artemis wieder voller Elan zu beobachten.  
"Hast du Lust auf einen kleinen Kampf, mein Freund?", fragte Drizzt Entreri, überrascht über sich selbst.  
Dieser blieb abrupt stehen und ließ dabei sein Schwert durch die Luft sausen und hielt genau vor der Brust des Waldläufers an.  
"Dann zieh' deine Waffen mein Freund! Doch diesmal gewinne ich, ohne Psionik", antworte Artemis und lächelte ihn dabei herzlich an.  
"Das werden wir ja sehen!", erklang die freudige Stimme von Drizzt. Er zog dabei seine beiden Krummsäbel und auf seinem Gesicht machte sich ein Grinsen breit.  
"So, jetzt bin ich bereit!", sprach Entreri und hatte nun auch seinen juwelenbesetzten Dolch in der linken Hand gezückt.  
Beide beschritten einen kleinen Kreis, wobei Artemis immer wieder leicht Blaues Licht mit seinem Dolch berührte. Dann tat es ihm Drizzt gleich und mit Eisiger Tod streifte er stets die Klinge von Entreri's Schwert. So drehten sich die beiden Freunde ständig im Kreis und lächelten sich an. Es schien als ob keiner den Angriff beginnen wollte, bis plötzlich Artemis mit seinem Dolch nach vorne zog und der Drow gezwungen wurde, einen Schritt nach hinten zu treten, um nicht am Bauch getroffen zu werden. Dann erfolgte der Gegenschlag und Drizzt schlug mit einem heftigen Rückhandschlag von Blaues Licht gegen Entreri. Doch dieser wehrte den Angriff gekonnt ab.  
So ging es eine ganze Weile, während sich die beiden Freunde im Kampf nur mit kleinen Paraden neckten. Doch plötzlich ließ Artemis seine beiden Waffen fallen und rannte auf den jungen Drow zu, noch eh dieser sich versah, stieß ihn Entreri freundlich zu Boden. Dabei ließ auch der Dunkelelf seine beiden Krummsäbel fallen. Danach kämpften sie auf dem moosbedeckten Waldboden weiter. Sie wälzten sich umher und jeder versuchte dabei die Oberhand zu gewinnen. Als Artemis gerade über Drizzt gebeugt war, drückte dieser unerwartet sanft die Schultern des Drows nach unten, mit seinen Knien hielt er Drizzt's Beine fest im Griff. So konnte sich der Waldläufer nicht mehr bewegen.  
Die grauen Augen von Artemis trafen die lavendelfarbenen Augen von Drizzt. Beide Freunde hielten inne und schauten sich einfach nur an. Dem Dunkelelfen schien dieser Augenblick eine Ewigkeit zu dauern und hoffte, er würde nie vergehen. Sein Körper erbebte als er die sanften Gesichtszüge des Mannes betrachtete, den er so sehr liebte. So gerne würde er jetzt Entreri leidenschaftlich berühren.  
Artemis erging es im gleichen Moment ebenso. Die lavendelfarbenen Augen schienen ihn magisch anzuziehen und mit einem Mal konnte er sich an den Kuss in Drizzt's Zimmer erinnern. An die weichen Lippen und die zarte Haut, und an die sanfte Umarmung seines Freundes. Er spürte im selben Augenblick erneut diese unsagbare Leidenschaft von damals.  
Artemis beugte sich jetzt tief über das Gesicht von Drizzt und seine Lippen berührten die seines Freundes. Das Herz des Drows fing sogleich heftig an zu klopfen und das kribbelige Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Entreri's Herz klopfte ebenfalls und seine Gefühle spielten mit einem Mal verrückt. Diese Empfindung machte Beide gierig nach mehr. Artemis schob langsam seine Zunge in den Mund von Drizzt. Sofort und ohne nachzudenken erwiderte der junge Dunkelelf diese Berührung und schob seine in den Mund des Mannes, den er über alles liebte. Sie küssten sich innig und keiner der Beiden wollte jemals wieder den Mund des anderen freilassen.  
Während Entreri eben noch die Schultern seines Freundes festhielt, nahm er nun die wehrlosen Hände in die seine. Der Drow drückte sanft zu und ließ sich nach oben ziehen. Artemis saß so auf den Hüften des Dunkelelfen und seine heiße Zunge schmeckte immer wieder die Berührungen von Drizzt und eine wilde Leidenschaft stieg in ihnen auf. Dabei umschlang der Mann den muskulösen Oberkörper des jungen Drows und fuhr grob über dessen weißen langen Haare.  
Der Waldläufer dachte in diesem Moment, dass er vor lauter Glück beinahe explodieren müsste. Endlich, der Mann, seine einzig wahre Liebe war bei ihm und umschlang seinen Körper. Beide küssten sich noch begieriger und nun ließ auch er seine Hände durch Artemis schwarze lange Haare fahren. Es schien schon fast, als ob er sich daran festhalten würde. Langsam wanderten seine Hände weiter nach unten und er strich über dessen Oberkörper. Durch das Hemd von Entreri spürte er die gestählten Muskeln auf dem Rücken und dann auf den Oberarmen und er wollte mehr, einfach mehr. Plötzlich riss er an dem Hemd von Artemis und zog es nach oben über seinen Kopf. Für einen kurzen Augenblick musste er die zarten Lippen und den heißen Mund freigeben. In jenem Moment schauten sich Beide an und die grauen Augen von Artemis leuchteten vor Leidenschaft auf. Als Entreri nun mit freiem Oberkörper war, strichen sofort wieder die Hände des jungen Drows über die nackte Haut. Wie sehr er diese Berührung ersehnt hatte. Dann konnte Drizzt spüren, wie jetzt sein Freund ihm zuerst langsam seine Jacke auszog, aber dabei niemals den Mund losließ. Gleich darauf riss nun auch Artemis das Hemd des Drow nach oben und in einem kurzen Augenblick, der beiden Freunden wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, war auch nun der Dunkelelf mit freiem Oberkörper. Eng umschlungen tasteten sie sich gegenseitig ab und spürten dabei jede Faser, jeden Muskel ihres Gegenübers. Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Artemis strich mit seinen Händen über die Brust des Drows weiter nach unten und Drizzt spürte, wie der Mann ihm seine Hose öffnete. Dann ließ der Waldläufer ein leises Stöhnen hören. Und nun glitten auch Drizzt''s Hände herunter und öffneten Entreri's Hose.  
Keine Minute später bedeckte der junge Dunkelelf Artemis erregtes Glied mit Küssen und seine Zunge fuhr spielerisch daran auf und ab. Ein leidenschaftliches Stöhnen drang von dem Mann an Drizzt's Ohren und er konnte gleichzeitig spüren, wie dessen Körper förmlich unter dem Körperkontakt bebte. Ja, so hatte es sich der Waldläufer schon immer vorgestellt und es war nun Realität.  
"Nimm mich … jetzt!", flüsterte der Drow seinem Freund zu und erneut traf sich ihr Blick. In den Augen lag lüsterne Begierde und Drizzt hätte vor Glück beinahe geweint. Dann spürte er, wie Artemis sich aufsetzte und langsam die Hüfte des Waldläufers fest umklammerte und ihn dabei herum drehte. Drizzt kniete sich, mit dem Rücken zu Entreri gewandt, auf dem Boden. Die Hände seines Freundes massierten nun seine Popacken und ein erneutes Stöhnen drang aus dem Mund des Dunkelelfen. Die Leidenschaft ließ ihn schon fast Ohnmächtig werden. Dann spürte er, wie Artemis seinen Hintern zuerst mit Küssen bedeckte und gleich darauf, vorsichtig aber bestimmend ein Finger in ihn eindrang. Das plötzliche Gefühl überwältigte ihn und er krallte sich auf dem Moosboden fest.  
Langsam schob Entreri seinen Finger immer weiter hinein und gleich darauf wieder zurück. Drizzt ließ erneut ein lustvolles Stöhnen von sich hören. Das nahm Artemis als Aufforderung, die tatsächlich eine war. Dann nahm er beim nächsten Mal zwei Finger und fuhr langsam in die noch unschuldige Enge des jungen Drow. Drizzt wurde erneut von einer Welle der Leidenschaft gepackt und wollte nichts weiter spüren, als das sein Freund endlich in ihn eindrang. Doch Entreri ließ sich Zeit und genoss das Liebesspiel. Erst als er einige Male mit seinen Fingern die Enge des jungen Drows geweitete hatte, war er sich sicher, dass Drizzt bereit war. Er beugte sich mit seinem Unterleib nach vorne und streifte noch einige Mal mit seinem bereits erregtem Glied an dem Hintern des Dunkelelfen entlang. Wieder vernahm er das leidenschaftliche Stöhnen. Und selbst Artemis wurde dabei noch mehr erregter, bis sein erregiertes Glied in Drizzt eindrang. In diesem Moment schrie er vor Lust auf.  
Beide gaben sich ihrer Begierde hin und keiner der zwei Freunde wollte nie wieder loslassen.

Als Drizzt gerade seine Augen aufschlug, sah er über sich den blauen Himmel. Quellwolken liefen in immer mehr Formationen vorbei und der Waldläufer dachte, er würde träumen. Doch er spürte einen warmen und verschwitzten Körper neben sich. Der Drow drehte seinen Kopf und schaute in Artemis Gesicht. Er lag auf der rechten Seite, seine Augen waren geschlossen und er schlief neben seinem Liebsten tief und fest, wie es schien. Ein Lächeln von Drizzt wurde breiter. Sein Freund und er hatten sich von weniger als einer Stunde innig geliebt und selbst der Schmerz in seinem Hintern tat ihm weniger weh, wenn er nur in der Nähe des Mannes war, den er über alles liebte. Jetzt drehte sich der Drow auf seine linke Seite und sah so besser die sanften Gesichtszüge von Artemis. Er erhob seine rechte Hand und fuhr langsam über die Haare von Entreri. Während seine Finger durch die zarten Strähnen des Mannes glitten, wachte dieser auf. Als er die grauen Augen öffnete sah er direkt in die lavendelfarbenen Augen von Drizzt. In ihrem Blick lag eine unaussprechliche Liebe.

Jetzt war es Artemis, der seine Hand erhob und über die zarten Wangen des Waldläufers strich. Ihre liebevollen Berührungen ließ erneut ihre Leidenschaft aufflammen. Gleich danach küssten sich Beide erneut und die heißen Lippen von Entreri wollten nie mehr die zarten Lippen seines Freundes missen.


	12. Gedankenspiel

**Gedankenspiel**

Den restlichen Tag und fast bis in die Dunkelheit hinein liebten sich beide Freunde immer und immer wieder. Es war so, als ob sie nun mit einander Eins waren. Über ihnen die klare Nacht und die Sterne warfen ihr Licht auf die kleine Lichtung. Sie saßen eng umschlungen vor einem kleinen Lagerfeuer. Artemis hielt einen Arm um die Schulter von Drizzt während er mit seiner freien Hand die seines Liebsten streichelte.  
"Ich habe dich schon lange geliebt", erklang die überraschende Stimme des Waldläufers. „Schon viel länger als du es dir vorstellen kannst".  
Daraufhin drehte Drizzt seinen Kopf vom Feuer weg und schaute jetzt in die Augen seines Freundes. Sein Gesicht lief rot an und er hoffte, dass man es nicht erkennen würde.  
"Und wieso hast du niemals etwas gesagt oder getan?", fragte Artemis einfach nur ruhig.  
"Weil ich nicht wusste, was ich tun sollte. Ich glaubte nie, dass du was für mich empfandest", sprach Drizzt und ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Dann beugte er sich nach vorne küsste seinen Freund. „Jetzt weiß ich es aber".  
Der Dunkelelf wurde erneut von einer Woge der Leidenschaft erfasst und zog Artemis näher an sich heran. Er dachte daran, wie er sich damals so dumm vorkam und dabei stieg ein seltsames Gefühl in ihm auf. Doch die heißen Küsse des Mannes, die seine Berührung erwiderten ließen die Empfindung so schnell wieder verschwinden, wie sie gekommen war. Jetzt zählte nur noch Eins, sie liebten sich. Nicht nur körperlich, sondern mit ihren Herzen.

Gegen Morgen waren Beide erschöpft. Drizzt ließ sich zur Seite fallen und atmete mehrmals tief durch, während Artemis sich ebenfalls neben seinen Liebsten auf den Rücken fallen ließ.

Niemals in seinem Leben hatte der junge Drow solche Gefühle für jemanden entwickelt, nicht einmal für seine beste Freundin Catti-brie. Und jetzt war es plötzlich geschehen, er liebte diesen Mann, er hatte ihn schon seit Monaten begehrt und diese Empfindung wurde sogar erwidert. Er wusste einfach nicht, ob er alles nur träumte oder ob es Wirklichkeit war. Drizzt fühlte sich so glücklich, wie schon lange nicht mehr in seinem Leben. Und mit diesem Gedanken rückte er näher an Artemis heran, legte sanft seinen Kopf auf dessen nackte Brust und schloss die Augen. Dabei hörte er den regelmäßigen Herzschlag des Mannes und spürte, wie sein Kopf sich sanft durch das Atmen unter ihm hob und senkte.

Entreri berührte im Gegenzug die weichen, langen Haare seines Geliebten und strich zart über dessen Kopf. Während er fühlte, wie der junge Drow langsam dabei einschlief durchfuhr den Mann ein Kribbeln. Es war ein Gefühl, dass er niemals mehr missen wollte und so schloss nun auch er seine Augen. Doch statt einzuschlafen drangen immer mehr Bilder in seinen Verstand und er sah sich wieder als Junge von gerade mal Vierzehn Jahren, wie er durch die Straßen seiner eigenen, selbsterwählten Heimatstadt Calimhafen lief. Er erinnerte sich an seine Jugend, an seinen Aufstieg in der Basadoni-Gilde und seinen alten Mentor Basadoni selbst.

Das Leben lehrte ihn eiserne Disziplin. Bereits mit neun Jahren wusste er, seine Gefühle zu verstecken. Sie hinter einem schwarzen Vorhang der Gleichgültigkeit zu verschleiern und niemals etwas von sich selbst preiszugeben.

Die Jahre gingen viel zu schnell ins Land und er wurde zu einer gefühlskalten Hülle, die er schwor niemals wieder ablegen zu wollen. Fast jeden Menschen, den er kennen gelernt und mit dem er eine tiefgehende Bekanntschaft gepflegt hatte, förderten bewusst oder sogar unbewusst diese kalte Hülle. Sie wollten seine Fähigkeiten, aber kaum einer wollte den Menschen Artemis Entreri. Die einzigen Personen, die ihn besser kannten, als er sich selbst konnte er an einer Hand abzählen. Doch genau diese Freunde waren es gewesen, die, wenn auch selten, einen schwächlicheren Mann unter dem Deckmantel des Meuchelmörders zu sehen bekamen. Aber Schwäche hatte er trotzdem niemals gezeigt. Nicht LaValle, Dondon, Jarlaxle und Dwahvel gegenüber und bis heute Abend nicht mal seinem früheren Erzfeind Drizzt. Er spürte, dass er immer auf sie zählen konnte. Doch das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das Gefühl sich einem Menschen mit dem Herzen zu öffnen, jemanden zu vertrauen, hatte er bereits in seinen ersten neun Lebensjahren verloren und kam nicht mehr zurück. Niemand wusste jemals was von seinen Schmerzen, die tief in seinem Herzen Tag für Tag vergraben lagen. Doch ein Mann, besser gesagt ein Drow brachte ihn vor Jahren zum ersten Mal ins Wanken. Genau dieser junge Drow lag jetzt auf seiner Brust und schlief angekuschelt auf ihm. Ja, Drizzt war die Person, die ihm den leeren Spiegel seiner Selbst gezeigt hatte, er zeigte ihm, dass es noch Hoffnung für ihn geben würde. Und er war sich wieder bewusst, dass er sein Leben verändern wollte. Besonders von dem Zeitpunkt, nachdem er die Stadt der Drow, Menzoberranzan, verlassen hatte. Artemis wusste sogar, dass ihn Drizzt damals die Möglichkeit sogar offen darlegte. Doch erst seitdem er Diana hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass er sein Leben grundlegend verändern wollte. Das Kind war unschuldig und so sollte es auch für immer bleiben. Niemals sollte seine Adoptivtochter Leid erfahren und niemals die Enttäuschung oder den Verrat einer der vertrauenswürdigsten Person kennen lernen, wie er es am eigenen Leib gespürt hatte. Sein eigener Vater machte den Anfang und vernichtete auf die grausamste Art und Weise die Unschuld seines eigenen Sohnes. Er zerstörte ein unschuldiges Leben. Als kleiner Junge war er schwach und ließ sich unterdrücken, aber diese Zeit war ein für alle mal vorbei. Artemis wollte sich für die Zukunft auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Denn nun hatte er Freunde gefunden – Drizzt und Jarlaxle. Und beabsichtigt oder intuitiv waren sie es schon von Anfang gewesen, er konnte es fühlen. Sie würden ihn nicht fallen lassen.

Doch ein ganz anderes Bild drängte sich mit einem Mal in sein Gedächtnis. Er sah eine junge Frau, ihr schwarzes Haar fiel ihr lockend über die Schulter. Mit ihren grünen Augen schaute sie Artemis an und er erkannte Tricia. Sie war seine Frau. Sie hatte ihm unbewusst genau das gegeben, was er sich immer gewünscht hatte. Doch er überlegte, _Was war es genau gewesen?_ fragte er sich. Vielleicht Ruhe und Frieden? Oder war es die Geborgenheit eines anderen Menschen? Das Gefühl sich fallen zu lassen ohne Angst zu haben Schwäche zu zeigen? Nie mehr in seinem restlichen Leben alleine sein zu müssen? Vielleicht war es etwas von allem. Und ihm wurde allmählich bewusst, dass er es war, der diese junge unschuldige Frau getötet hatte. _NEIN, es war ein Unfall_, schrie er sich geistig selbst an. Und doch habe ich sie für meine eigenen Zwecke benutzt. Ich hatte gedacht, diese Frau wird mir helfen können, so wie Drizzt und Jarlaxle es nur einige Zeit vorher getan hatten. Hatte ich wirklich gedacht, dass ich sie lieben würde? Ich habe mich eher in ein neues Abenteuer gestürzt ohne dabei auch nur ein einziges Mal über die Konsequenzen einen Gedanken zu verschwenden. So wie ich es schon zu oft in meinem erbärmlichen und leeren Dasein getan hatte. Ihm wurde langsam bewusst, dass er mit Tricia's Gefühlen gespielt hatte. Genauso wie er es schon viele Jahre zuvor mit einigen Frauen getan und sie letztendlich fallen gelassen hatte. Für ihn waren sie in diesen Momenten der Zweisamkeit stets ein Instrument seine eigene momentane Lage in Griff zu bekommen und in diesen Augenblicken zählte nur Artemis Entreri und niemand anderer. Er gab vor, sie zu lieben, und bei Tricia war er sich noch nie so sicher gewesen. Aber er hatte sich so schmerzlich geirrt. _Vielleicht war es wirklich der größte Fehler in seinem Leben gewesen?_ warf er sich selber vor.

Im gleichen Moment bewegte sich Drizzt's Kopf auf seiner Brust und er war sich plötzlich wieder gewahr, wen er wirklich liebte. Das wohlige Kribbeln durchfuhr erneut seinen Körper und dabei schlang er einen seiner Arme um die schmalen Schultern seines Geliebten. Bei dieser Geste wurde ihm schlagartig auch bewusst, dass er wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich liebte und zwar Drizzt. Der erste Kuss zwischen den Beiden war vor einigen Wochen mehr als nur eine zärtliche Geste, die er unter Alkoholeinfluss zugelassen hatte. Immerhin war er derjenige der beiden Freunde gewesen, der dieser Empfindung freien Lauf gelassen hatte. Dieses neue Gefühl, sich in den Armen des jungen Drow nackt und wehrlos zu fühlen und sein Inneres nach außen zu kehren war für ihn völlig unbekannt. Aber gleichzeitig war es das Angenehmste, was er bisher jemals empfunden hatte und er wünschte sich mit einem Mal, dass es niemals enden würde. Es gab plötzlich jemandem, der ihn verstand.

Und dann, ganz langsam traten ihm erneut Tränen in die Augen. Er sah auf der einen Seite Tricia, seine junge Frau und auf der anderen Seite die leuchtenden Augen von Drizzt. Er hatte ein weiteres unschuldiges Leben geopfert. Doch Artemis wollte so etwas nie mehr zu lassen. Nie wieder würde er mit Gefühlen spielen, nicht mit seinen eigenen und erst Recht nicht denen, die ihm andere entgegen brachten. Er würde versuchen die Empfindungen dieser Personen, die er tief in seinem Herzen trug, für immer und ewig einzuschließen und sie in Ehren halten. Artemis schwor sich in diesem Moment lieber sein eigenes Leben zu verlieren, bevor er noch einmal zuließ, unschuldige Seelen zu opfern. Diana und Drizzt sollten nach dieser Nacht sein Lebensinhalt werden und er würde alles daran setzen, dass er für den Tod seiner jungen Frau irgendwann seine gerechte Strafe bekommen würde.


	13. Das Wiedersehen

So, jetzt gibt es mehr von unseren drei Lieblingen :-) Ich hoffe, dieses Kapitel wird Euch auch gefallen. Wer über Weihnachten hier vorbei schaut, dem sage ich "Frohe Weihnachten" und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr 2006!

**

* * *

**

**13. Kapitel**

Als Drizzt jetzt seine Augen öffnete schien die Sonne durch die dichten Baumkronen und erhellte die kleine Lichtung. Er tastete mit einer Hand nach dem Körper seines Freundes, doch der Platz neben ihm war leer. Blitzschnell setzte er sich auf und sah vor sich Artemis. Er trug seine schwarze Lederkleidung und war gerade im Begriff die beiden Pferde zu satteln.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte ihn der Drow noch etwas schläfrig.  
Der Mann hielt abrupt inne und drehte seinen Kopf in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Er lächelte Drizzt an und sagte, „Ich möchte zu unserer Tochter."  
Beschämend nickte ihm der Dunkelelf zu. Er war so in seiner Leidenschaft aufgegangen, dass er Diana ganz vergessen hatte. Doch sein Freund hatte Recht. Jarlaxle wartete mit dem Kind auf sie.  
Daraufhin stand er auf und zog sich seine Kleider über. Die leuchtenden Augen von Artemis sahen währenddessen ununterbrochen den Körper des jungen Drow an.  
Bevor beide Freunde in den Sattel stiegen küssten sie sich ein letztes Mal innig.  
"Ich liebe dich Artemis!", sprudelte es plötzlich aus dem Mund von Drizzt. Doch er konnte jetzt die Worte nicht mehr zurück halten.  
"Ich … ich dich auch", kam die flüsternde und schüchterne Antwort von Entreri. Das Herz des Dunkelelfen machte dabei einen mächtigen Hüpfer und fast hätte er vor Freude geweint.  
Dann machten sie sich auf und ritten aus dem geschützten Waldrand hinaus.

In den nächsten vier Wochen waren sie abseits der Handelsstraßen in nordwestlicher Richtung unterwegs. Die Medaillons mit Diana's Bild wiesen ihnen den Weg. Ihre Reise ging an Yartar und nördlich an der großen Handelsstadt Triobar vorbei, direkt in hügeliges Land.  
Die Liebe der beiden Freunde wuchs mit jedem Tag mehr und sie spürten, dass sie sich nie wieder voneinander trennen wollten. Die Liebe zu ihrer Adoptivtochter ließ sie nun auch schneller vorankommen.  
Während dieser Zeit führten die beiden frisch Verliebten sehr viele Gespräche und Drizzt spürte, wie Artemis langsam immer mehr die Last der vergangen Ereignisse von seinen Schultern fiel. Zwar versuchte er das Thema über Tricia auszugrenzen, denn er wollte, das Entreri nur dann darüber sprach, wenn er dazu wirklich bereit war, aber an so manchem Abend vor dem Feuer bekam er noch mehr Einblicke in das tiefste Innere seines Geliebten. Zwar verhielt sich Artemis stets etwas bedeckt, aber es kümmerte den jungen Dunkelelfen wenig. Drizzt wusste, dass sein Geliebter die Trauer und den Schmerz über den tragischen Unfall Zeit brauchte und genau diese Zeit wollte er dem Mann gewähren. So verhielt er sich gegenüber den Erzählungen die Artemis über seine Vergangenheit machte, er saß einfach nur da und hörte zu. Denn über eines war sich der junge Drow bewusst, die Liebe die Artemis ihm entgegen brachte, war die Gleiche die er für ihn empfand. Und Drizzt wusste nur zu gut, was es bedeutete jemanden zu verlieren.  
Die beiden Freunde gaben sich den nötigen Rückhalt und ließen die Zeit an sich vorbei ziehen. Ab und an kam es noch vor, dass Artemis seine Gefühle nicht kontrollieren konnte und dann war es aber stets Drizzt, der den Mann einfach nur in den Arm nahm und ihm Geborgenheit vermittelte, während der Mann leise weinte. Er streichelte seinen Geliebten sanft über den Kopf und wartete geduldig ab, bis meistens Artemis von ganz alleine aufhörte und einschlief. Dabei kam es sogar selbst vor, dass der junge Dunkelelf weinen musste. Es war eine Mischung aus Trauer und Freunde gleichzeitig, aber schämen würde er sich dafür nicht. Er wusste, dass er ab sofort alles mit seinem Liebsten teilen würde, ganz egal was es sein sollte. Manchmal ertappte sich der Waldläufer sogar bei dem eigenen Gedanken, wie er es denn jemals zugelassen hatte, all die vielen Jahre zuvor Artemis Entreri nicht als Mensch hinter der offen dargelegten Fassade eines Meuchelmörders erkannt zu haben. Doch nachträgliche Selbstzweifel brachten ihn in diesem Punkt nicht mehr weiter, dafür gab es jetzt die Zeit in der er von nun an versuchen würde, alles nach besten Wissen und Gewissen besser zu machen. Sie Beide würden zu ihrer kleinen Adoptivtochter und Jarlaxle zurückkehren und von da an würde für die kleine selbsternannte Familie ein völlig neues Leben beginnen. Und der junge Drow war sogar schon soweit, dass er sogar diesen stets so gewieften Söldnerführer vermisste. Sein charismatisches Aussehen und sein ebenfalls interessantes Wesen hatten soviel zu ihrer gemeinsamen Freundschaft beigetragen, dass Drizzt nichts und niemanden mehr dagegen eintauschen wollte. Und die Tatsache, dass Jarlaxle einst mit seinem eigenen Vater zusammen zur Akademie Melee Magthere in Menzoberranzan gegangen war, machte für ihn so vieles einfacher. Drizzt wusste, jetzt würde in seinem Leben ein neuer Abschnitt beginnen, er hatte Artemis, den er liebte, dann war da Diana und Jarlaxle zog unbewusst das Band der Freundschaft um die kleine Familie von Tag zu Tag enger.

Nach dem einige Wochen der Zweisamkeit verstrichen waren, standen Drizzt und Artemis plötzlich unmittelbar vor einem Höhleneingang, der kaum dreißig Fuß entfernt lag, mitten in den der Gegend, die Berun's Hügel genannt wurde.  
Drizzt schaute ein letztes Mal auf das Schmuckstück mit Diana's Bild und es leuchtete aus voller Kraft.  
"Wir müssen angekommen sein", sprach der Drow mit freudiger Stimme.  
"Ich hoffe es so sehr … ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten Diana wieder zu sehen", kam die Antwort von Artemis und er stieg dabei von seinem Pferd. Der Dunkelelf tat es ihm gleich und beide liefen um einige Büsche herum.  
"Wir haben es tatsächlich geschafft", sagte Drizzt und sah dabei ein Pferd, Jarlaxle's Pferd, das auf einem flach abfallenden Hügel, der mit Gras bewachsen war, weidete. Als er daraufhin seinen Blick über die weite Landschaft vor ihm schweifen ließ, schaute er nur einen Moment später zurück zur Höhle, wo Jarlaxle mit Diana auf dem Arm stand und die beiden Freunde anlächelte.  
"Ich grüsse euch. Ich dachte, dass ihr wohl nie mehr wieder kommen wolltet", sagte Jarlaxle mit schmollendem Unterton. „Deine Tochter hat ihren Vater und auch ihren Onkel vermisst".  
So schnell er konnte, rannte Artemis zum Höhleneingang und riss dem Drow das Kind förmlich aus den Armen. Er umarmte sie zärtlich und hätte die Kleine am liebsten nie wieder losgelassen. Der Waldläufer folgte ihm und stand gleich darauf neben seinen beiden Freunden. Dann nahm er liebevoll Diana auf den Arm.  
Endlich waren alle drei Freunde wieder mit ihrer Adoptivtochter zusammen.  
Noch an diesem Abend erzählten die beiden frisch Verliebten, Jarlaxle von ihren Gefühlen gegenüber dem anderen. Der listige Drow ließ bei dieser Nachricht ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Er freute sich mit den beiden und das die Entscheidung den jungen Dunkelelfen mit dieser heiklen Aufgabe betraut zu haben, ein Erfolg gewesen war, umso mehr.  
"Dann hat Diana nun zwei Väter und Onkel Jarlaxle passt gehörig auf euch Drei auf!", sprach der Drow theatralisch auf diese Mitteilung.  
Sofort fielen sie alle zusammen in lautes Gelächter ein und selbst auf dem Gesicht des Kindes war ein Lächeln zu erkennen. Es schien ganz so, als ob es Diana verstanden hätte.  
"Seht, das Kind ist meiner Meinung!", und dabei deutete Jarlaxle auf die Kleine, die gerade dabei war, in Artemis und Drizzt's Richtung zu krabbeln.  
Dann griffen die Freunde nach ihren Händen, umschlossen und drückten sie ganz fest. Ja, der sonst so listige Drow hatte Recht und die kleine Familie feierte in dieser Nacht ihre Wiedervereinigung.

Die Höhle in Berun's Hügel wurde in den nächsten zwei Jahren das ausgesuchte Zuhause der drei Freunde und ihrer Adoptivtochter Diana. Dort fanden sie alles was sie zum Leben brauchten. In der Nähe der hügeligen Landschaft floss ein kleiner Wildbach. An manchen Stellen konnte man Fische fangen. Selbst einige Büsche, die rund um ihre Höhle wuchsen, trugen essbare Früchte. Des Weiteren gingen die Freunde auf die Jagd. Es schien gerade so, als ob es ihnen an nichts fehlen würde. Sogar Jarlaxle, der erst seit einigen Jahren wieder auf der Oberfläche lebte, schien diesen kleinen Flecken Erde zu genießen. Auch wenn er für Drizzt's Geschmack zu oft das Bett mit Frauen in den nahe gelegenen Dörfern und Städten teilte, konnte man ihm schon Tage zu vor seine Eskapaden im Gesicht ablesen, wenn er sich mal wieder einsam fühlte. Da er aber im Besitz der Maske von Agatha war, die sein Äußeres vollständig zu einem Oberflächenelf verwandeln konnte, war es für den älteren Drow kein Problem, sich mit seiner zweitliebsten Aufgabe zu beschäftigen, die _schönsten_ Frauen von Faerûn im Bett zu beglücken. Was man aber Jarlaxle sehr hoch anrechnen musste war die Tatasche, dass er sich genauso liebevoll und rührend um Diana kümmerte, als wäre es sein eigenes Kind. Daher blieb es bei diesem Thema fast ausschließlich bei scherzhaften Neckereien, die alle drei unter einander austauschten, um daraufhin in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen.  
Und ihr Aufenthalt wurde stets durch neue Fortschritte der kleinen Diana erheitert. In ihrem Aussehen glich sie immer mehr Artemis. Sie bekam dichtes schwarzes Haar, was ihr lockig auf dem Kopf wuchs. Und wenn das Kind die Freunde mit ihren grün funkelnden Augen ansah, waren sie hoffnungslos in ihrem Blick gefangen. Ab und zu kam es auch noch vor, dass sich Artemis für ein oder zwei Stunden zurückzog, um alleine zu sein. Und Drizzt wusste, dass sein Geliebter noch immer die Zeit brauchte, um sich über seine neuen Gefühle und die Trauer über den schrecklichen Unfall von Tricia's Tod im klaren zu werden und zu verarbeiten. Der junge Drow sah mit seinen eigenen Augen, dass die kleine Diana der jungen Frau ähnlich wurde. Er fragte sich sogar, ob Carima und Tricia sich von einander so sehr unterschieden hatten. Und bei seinen eigenen Gedanken über die Geschehnisse schwor er sich erneut, Artemis immer die nötige Deckung und den Rückhalt zu geben, den er bereits von Kindesbeinen an vermissen musste.

Mittlerweile konnte Diana bereits laufen, schneller als sich es alle drei Freunde erhofften. Immer wieder musste einer der zwei Dunkelelfen oder Artemis aufpassen, dass sie ihnen nicht davon lief. Ab und zu kam es sogar vor, dass die schwarze Pantherdame Guenhwyvar als Babysitter für das Kind eingesetzt wurde. Und die Beiden verstanden sich wirklich sehr gut. Was Drizzt auch niemals bezweifelte. Der Einigste der drei Freunde, der sich in solchen Situationen gerne zurück zog war Jarlaxle. Auch wenn sein Respekt für den schwarzen Panther groß war, hatte er schon so einige heikle Auseinandersetzungen mit Guenhwyvar hinter sich, die nicht nach seinem Geschmack verlaufen waren. Er war nicht darauf versessen, die Begegnungen herauf zu beschwören und machte dem Panther stets freiwillig Platz.  
Sprechen konnte Diana nun auch und wiederholte so oft wie sie in der Lage war, die Worte einer ihrer Onkel oder ihres Vaters. Jarlaxle brachte ihr sogar einige Worte in der Sprache der Drow bei. Der Einzige, der wohl davon gar nicht begeistert war, war der Waldläufer. Er behaarte auf seinem Standpunkt, dass sie ein Mensch und kein Dunkelelf wäre. Doch während es Entreri eher egal zu sein schien, ob nun einige Wörter in Drow oder in einer andere Sprache, die seine kleine Tochter lernen würde, gerieten Drizzt und Jarlaxle bei dem Thema öfters aneinander. Nur Artemis amüsierte sich köstlich und musste stets bei ihren heftigen Diskussionen einen Lachanfall unterdrücken.

Im zweiten Sommer ihres neuen Lebens begannen der Waldläufer und Entreri, ihre Geschicklichkeit im Kampf zu trainieren und in unzähligen Übungsmanövern nicht zu vernachlässigen. Auch die Liebe zwischen ihnen wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker. Dann kam es an sonnigen und heißen Tagen auch schon einmal vor, dass sie einige Stunden verschwunden waren und ziemlich erhitzt und zerzaust in die kühle Höhle schritten. Jarlaxle dachte sich dabei stets seinen Teil. An manchen Tagen unternahm der Drow zu seiner eigenen Ablenkung mit Diana kleine Ausflüge in die weite Landschaft.  
Und heute, an einem der letzten warmen Herbsttage, brachte Jarlaxle seiner kleinen Nichte das Reiten bei. Das Kind saß auf dem großen Pferd und strahlte über beide Ohren. Ab und an schaute Diana zum Höhleneingang und vergewisserte sich, dass Artemis und Drizzt, auch wie versprochen zuschauten. Für das Kind war Entreri ihr eigentlicher Vater und die zwei Drow ihre Onkel. Zwar konnte Diana es noch nicht richtig begreifen, aber wenn sie fragte, kamen immer nur die gleichen Antworten. Die drei Freunde hatten sich für den einzig richtigen Weg entschieden und keiner fühlte sich durch den anderen vernachlässigt oder in den Vordergrund gestellt.  
Als nun Drizzt die kleine Szene vor der Höhle beobachtete, wie das Kind sich standhaft bei ihrem ersten eigenen Reitversuch tapfer im Sattel hielt, musste er an früher denken. An die glücklichen Jahre, die er im Eiswindtal zusammen mit Bruenor, Catti-brie, Wulfgar und Regis verbracht hatte. Er erinnerte sich an Catti-brie und wie sie in seiner Nähe aufwuchs. Dem Waldläufer wurde bewusst, dass er nun schon fast acht Jahre von seinen früheren Freunden getrennt war. Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr es ihm kalt über dem Rücken und er schüttelte sich kurz. Doch das bemerkte Artemis sofort und schaute zu Drizzt hinüber.  
"Was ist los?", fragte ihn Entreri darauf.  
"Nichts … ich musste nur an Früher denken", kam die knappe Antwort des jungen Drow.  
Doch die lavendelfarbenen Augen seines Freundes verrieten dem Mann plötzlich, dass dahinter mehr steckte.  
"Mit Früher … was meinst du denn damit?", kam die besorgte Frage von Artemis und er schaute dabei immer noch seinen Liebsten an.  
Aber Drizzt drehte seinen Kopf nun wieder nach vorne und tat so, als ob er Diana beim Reiten zu schauen würde. Entreri spürte, dass ihm sein Freund etwas verheimlichen wollte. Und so fragte er ihn erneut, „Na komm schon … was ist denn mit dir los? Du denkst doch über etwas nach, stimmt's?"  
Eine lange Pause trat ein. In diesem Augenblick legte Artemis seine Hand auf die von Drizzt und drückte sie sanft. Diese zarte Geste ließ den Waldläufer daraufhin antworten.  
"Ja, du hast ja Recht … ich musste gerade an das Eiswindtal und an Catti-brie, Bruenor, Wulfgar und Regis denken", erklang die traurige Stimme des Drow. Seine Augen starrten dabei weiterhin geradeaus. Drizzt wollte Entreri in diesem Moment nicht ansehen. Denn wenn er auch in ihm und Jarlaxle zwei neue Freunde und seine große Liebe gewonnen hatte, sogar noch Onkel geworden war, so vermisste er plötzlich sein altes zu Hause.  
Artemis traf diese Antwort wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, doch wollte er sich nichts anmerken lassen. An das Eiswindtal dachte er schon seit vielen Jahren nicht mehr. Er war sogar froh gewesen, Drizzt's alte Freunde nie mehr wieder in die Augen schauen zu müssen. Und wenn der Mann an den Namen Regis dachte, wurde ihm jäh seine alte Vergangenheit bewusst. Es war genau dieser Abschnitt in seinem Leben, mit dem er durch Diana ein für alle Mal abgeschlossen hatte. Artemis bekam plötzlich das Gefühl, dass Drizzt sich von ihm entfernte.  
Doch es war Jarlaxle, der beide Freunde aus ihren Erinnerungen riss. Er war gerade mit Diana den kleinen Weg zur Höhle gelaufen.  
"Jetzt habe ich Hunger! Ihr auch?", ertönte die fröhliche Stimme des Drow den beiden entgegen. Das Kind rannte im gleichen Moment Entreri direkt in die Arme und er drückte die Kleine fest an seine Brust.

An diesem Abend bemerkte Jarlaxle, dass etwas zwischen seinen zwei Freunden nicht stimmte. Und er hatte seine Müh und Not den Beiden ihr Gespräch vom Nachmittag zu entlocken. Doch im Gegensatz zu Artemis Unbehangen fand der Drow, es wäre eine gute Idee, im nächsten Sommer, dem Eiswindtal einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. So würde er auch wieder diese schöne Dame von einst zu Gesicht bekommen, worüber er ganz entzückt zu sein schien. Damit meinte der Dunkelelf natürlich Catti-brie und der Waldläufer ließ nur einen strengen Blick zu seinem Drowfreund herüber wachsen. Doch gleich darauf verfielen beide in ein lautes Lachen. Denn Drizzt wusste, dass er diesem ehemaligen Söldnerführer trauen konnte und er niemals etwas tun würde, was seinen frühren Freunden schaden könnte. Artemis dagegen, spielte seine Angst herunter und fing sogar an, mit Jarlaxle Reisepläne zu schmieden.  
Zum Erstaunen seiner Freunde war Drizzt plötzlich wie ausgewechselt. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf seinem hübschen Gesicht, dass die Vorfreude an das Eiswindtal in ihm auslöste.  
In dieser Nacht, als Entreri wach neben seinem Geliebten lag, beschloss er, alle Angst und das Unbehagen, gegenüber einem Zusammentreffen in Drizzt's früherem Zuhause, aus seinen Gedanken zu verbannen. Er klammerte sich an die Hoffnung, dass Catti-brie, der Zwerg und der Halbling erkennen würden, dass er ein anderer Mensch geworden war. Für Artemis war es der Strohhalm, den er für Drizzt, seine große Liebe festhalten wollte. Er würde es für die Personen überstehen, die er liebte.


	14. Ein Zuhause?

14. Kapitel

„Die Sonne scheint endlich wieder wärmer!", sprach Drizzt freudestrahlend, als er ins Innere der Höhle geschritten kam. „Es scheint fast so, als ob uns in den nächsten Tagen eine Abreise ins Haus steht, meint ihr nicht auch?"  
Artemis und Jarlaxle drehten daraufhin ihren Kopf zum Eingang und sahen den jungen Dunkelelfen, als er lächelnd vor ihnen stand. Der ältere Drow teilte die Vorfreude und grinste ebenfalls über das ganze Gesicht. Nur Artemis schluckte einmal kurz, räusperte sich und sprach „Dann lass uns packen".  
Doch plötzlich sah Drizzt seine beiden Freunde mit finsterem Blick an, die neben Diana saßen und das kleine Kind ein paar Wörter vor sich hin murmelte, die ihm bekannt vorkamen.  
"Ihr habt ihr nicht schon wieder Drow beigebracht?", kam die besorgte Frage des Dunkelelfen.  
Artemis und Jarlaxle schauten sich unschuldig an, dann gleich hinüber zu ihrem Freund herüber und sagten wie aus einem Mund, „Nein!"  
"Ilha, ilha.", kam es plötzlich über Diana's Lippen und sie streckte ihre Ärmchen Artemis entgegen.  
"Ich fürchte, das sollte wohl Ilharn heißen, werter Herr Vater", funkelte der Waldläufer daraufhin seinen Geliebten an, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus der Höhle.  
Während Jarlaxle der Kleinen lobend auf die Schulter tätschelte und ihr erneut das Wort „Ilharn" wieder und wieder vorsagte, schaute Artemis seinem Freund besorgt hinterher. Er hätte sich so sehr gewünscht, dass der Winter nie vergehen würde. Auch wenn er nach bester Kunst eine fröhliche Miene aufsetzte, stieg ihm die Angst in die Glieder. Dann richtete er wieder seinen Blick zu dem Drow und seiner Tochter, um sich abzulenken.

Nach einer Woche brachen die drei Freunde mit Diana von ihrer Höhle in Richtung Norden auf. Diana saß vor Artemis im Sattel und war begeistert von der Landschaft, die sich von Tag zu Tag immer mehr veränderte. Auf ihrer früheren Reise war sie noch klein gewesen, doch diesen Sommer im Monat des Kytorn wurde sie bereits vier Jahre alt.  
Die kleine Reisegruppe versuchte nach Möglichkeit abseits der Straßen zu reiten, um allen Ärger im Voraus, aus dem Weg zu gehen. Ihr Pfad führte die Gefährten westlich an Langsattel vorbei und dann weiter nach Norden. Bis nach Mirabar waren die Freunde über zwei Monate unterwegs. Auf ihrer Wanderschaft feierten sie sogar den Geburtstag von Diana. Jarlaxle hatte zu diesem Ehrentag seiner kleinen Nichte sogar ein Geschenk dabei, wovon Drizzt und Artemis nichts wussten. Der Drow übergab Diana ein kleines Holzschwert. Seine Beweggründe waren einfach. Das Kind würde unter drei Kämpfern aufwachsen und die Kampftechniken sollte sie nach und nach lernen, laut dem Moto „Je früher desto besser". Er war sogar der Meinung, dass die drei Freunde eines Tages von ihr übertroffen werden würden. Seitdem das Mädchen das Holzschwert besaß, konnte sie es kaum bis zur nächsten Rast abwarten, um damit wild durch die Luft zu wedeln. Jedes Mal war der Anblick etwas, was den Dreien die Brust vor Stolz anschwellen ließ.  
Kaum vier Wochen, nachdem sie Diana's Geburtstag gefeiert, Mirabar und den Grat der Welt hinter sich gelassen hatten, kamen sie endlich auf die weiten Ebenen von Zehn-Städte. Ein traumhafter Anblick, wenn man als Fremder diese Landschaft betrachtete, wo man in der Ferne bereits den großen Berg Kelvins Steinhügel erkennen konnte. Früher, vor mehr als vierzig Jahren, als Drizzt diese Gegend das erste Mal betreten hatte, war er genauso ein Fremder gewesen. Jetzt fühlte er sich allerdings Zuhause. Wie sehr er diese Aussicht genoss. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Drow breit.  
Für diesen Tag schlugen sie unmittelbar vor Zehn-Städte ihr Nachtlager auf. Erst am nächsten Morgen wollten sie ihre Reise bis nach Kelvins Steinhügel weiter fortsetzen. Zuerst passierten sie die Stadt Bryn Shander, an die selbst Artemis klare Erinnerungen hatte. Der Mann erinnerte sich an mehr Details, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Es war ihm, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre, als er durch Regis Haus gestreift war, um einen Anhaltspunkt für den Halbling zu finden. Dann kam ihm Catti-brie in den Sinn und die hitzige Verfolgungsjagd bis nach Mithril-Halle. Auf einmal rutschte Artemis unruhig auf seinem Sattel herum.  
"Was ist los, mein Freund?", kam die überraschende Frage von Jarlaxle. Doch Artemis winkte die Worte nur mit einer kleinen Handgeste ab, so als ob nichts wäre. Zum ersten Mal wurde der Drow stutzig, aber erklären konnte er es sich nicht. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt beschloss er jedoch, Entreri im Auge zu behalten.

An diesem Tag, früh am Abend, stiegen die Freunde von ihren Pferden und ließen sie auf einer steil ansteigenden Wiese weiden. Drizzt, der jetzt kaum noch seine Vorfreude unterdrücken konnte, bald wieder seine Freunde zu sehen, ging eilig voraus. Jarlaxle folgte ihm dicht auf den Fuß, nur Artemis, der Diana auf seinen Schultern trug, blieb ein wenig hinter den Beiden zurück. Jetzt war die Angst in ihm unausweichlich. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er Furcht gezeigt, auch wenn er sie in manch einer Situation kannte. Er dachte an sein eigenes Versprechen, es für Drizzt, den er liebte und für Diana zu tun.  
Über die Hälfte des Weges, hinauf zu Bruenor Heldenhammers Festung brachten die drei Freunde hinter sich, als der Waldläufer plötzlich anhielt. Der junge Drow wusste gar nicht, wie er dem Zwerg, seiner Freundin und den Rest der Sippe die neuen Gegebenheiten erklären sollte. Doch kurz darauf schüttelte er nur seinen Kopf und somit alle Zweifel aus seinem Gedächtnis und lief schnurstracks weiter.  
Jarlaxle und Artemis blieben in gebührendem Abstand zurück, wie sie es besprochen hatten und warteten hinter einer Reihe von Bäumen. Nun begann die Zeit des Wartens und gleichzeitig Hoffens für Entreri. Der Mann hielt sich krampfhaft an dem Anblick des Kindes fest, wie es spielte. Seine innerliche Anspannung vor dem Unerwarteten zerriss Artemis förmlich.

Noch während seine zwei Freunde mit Diana warteten, wurde Drizzt herzlich begrüßt. Bruenor war froh, endlich seinen Elfen wieder zu sehen und Catti-brie schien ihren damaligen Trennungsgrund gut überstanden zu haben. Denn wie sich herausstellte, war sie Mutter eines drei Jahre alten Sohnes geworden, nach dem sie Eons zu Mann genommen hatte. Sogar Regis wohnte nun bei dem Zwerg in der Festung von Kelvins Steinhügel und nicht mehr in Waldheim. Der Halbling fand es hier bequemer, als unten in der kleinen Stadt und bei Bruenor hatte er stets gutes Essen, wie er wusste.  
Als die erste Wiedersehensfreude sich gerade legte, stürmte ein Zwerg auf Bruenor zu, der sich tief verbeugte und aufgeregt sagte, „Mein König, ein Dunkelelf und ein Mann mit einem Kind sind vor unserer Feste aufgetaucht. Sie haben sich im Wald versteckt".  
"Was hast du gerade gesagt?", fragte Bruenor ungläubig.  
Im gleichen Moment fiel es Drizzt wie Schuppen von den Augen, er hatte ja noch gar nichts über Artemis, Diana und Jarlaxle gesagt. _Er war so froh gewesen, dass er das Wichtigste beinahe vergas_, schimpfte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Sogleich räusperte sich der junge Drow und sagte, „Ich kann das erklären … Ich habe neue Freunde mitgebracht", und bei diesen Worten erschien ein Lächeln auf dem ebenholzfarbenen Gesicht, was immer breiter wurde. „Es hat sich einiges in meinem Leben getan und ich bin noch nie glücklicher gewesen als jetzt. Ihr müsst wissen …", sprach er weiter, musste aber gleich darauf nach den richtigen Wörter suchen, um seiner Freude den passenden Ausdruck zu verleihen. „Zuerst müsst ihr wissen … ich bin jetzt Onkel … und glücklich verliebt. Und meine Freunde, die ich mitgebracht habe sind Jarlaxle und Artemis En…".  
Doch weiter kam Drizzt nicht mehr als er in die entsetzten Gesichter des Zwerges, Catti-brie und Regis schaute. Sie hatten vor lauter Ungläubigkeit ihre Augen weit aufgerissen und starrten ihren Dunkelelfenfreund an. Der Einzige, der keine Regung zeigte war Eons, da er die Beiden nicht kannte.  
Im gleichen Moment schrie auch schon Bruenor auf, „Wen hast du mitgebracht? Bist du verrückt oder einfach nur Lebensmüde … du hast doch nicht allen Ernstes diesen verruchten Söldner und den stinkenden Meuchelmörder in unser Zuhause geschleppt. Du scheinst wohl dein Gehirn in der Sonne verbrannt zu haben. Schon vergessen, was er unserem Freund Knurrbauch angetan hat?"  
Bruenor war wütend und schaute mit funkelnden Augen zu Drizzt hinüber und fing daraufhin an seinen Kopf zu schütteln. Dann wandte er sich seiner Wache zu und schrie, „Passt mir bloß auf, dass sie sich nicht unserem Eingang nähern … ich werde es nicht zulassen, dass die Beiden meine Feste betreten".  
Regis, der eben noch mit hoch erhobenen Haupt vor Catti-brie gestanden hatte, war gleich darauf, als er den Namen Artemis hörte, zwei Schritte nach hinten ausgewichen und schaute sich unwohl zu allen Seiten um. Seine Freundin starrte den jungen Dunkelelfen einfach nur mit offenen Augen fassungslos an.  
Drizzt sah ungläubig zu seinen Freundin hinüber und nach einer kurzen Pause verteidigte er sich mit zitternder Stimme, "Aber, aber … ich wollte euch gerade erzählen, wie es dazu gekommen ist … und die kleine Diana müsst ihr kennen lernen".  
Er hatte sich so auf ein Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden gefreut, doch nicht auf solch eine Szene. Da hörte er plötzlich, wie eine wohl vertraute Stimme hinter ihm „Drizzt" sagte und er wirbelte herum. Der Drow sah nach unten und vor ihm stand Diana.

Während Drizzt gerade im Inneren der Zwergenfeste verschwand, saßen Artemis und Jarlaxle in der Abenddämmerung und schaute in Richtung Zehn-Städte. Allem in allen war es ein ruhiger Fleck Erde und Entreri bekam eine Vorstellung davon, was sein Freund hier her zurückzog. Der Mann hatte soeben seine liebe Müh und Not, die kleine Diana fest zu halten, die Drizzt hinterher laufen wollte. Doch das Kind wollte keine Ruhe geben. Und so passierte es in einem kurzen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit der beiden Freunde, das Diana plötzlich verschwunden war.  
"Diana?", rief Artemis, „Diana, wo bist du?"  
Es kam keine Antwort von seiner Tochter. Erschrocken ließ er seinen Blick durch die nähere Umgebung schweifen, da erkannte er auch schon die Kleine, als sie den Pfad nach oben rannte, direkt auf Weg, den Drizzt vor nur einigen Minuten genommen hatte.  
"Diana, bleib stehen! Ich hol' dich!", rief erneut Artemis dem Kind hinterher. Doch sie machte keine Anstalten stehen zu bleiben. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte Entreri gerade noch, wie Jarlaxle ihm folgte und schon standen sie direkt vor dem Eingang zur Feste von Bruenor Heldenhammer.  
"Sie ist hinein gegangen", sprach der Mann gleich darauf zu dem Drow gewandt, der nun direkt neben ihm stand.  
"Dann hol sie!", antwortete der Dunkelelf schnell, „Ich warte hier auf euch".  
Was hatte soeben sein Freund zu ihm gesagt, er solle Diana holen? _Wenn das nur so einfach wäre, wie es sich anhört_, dachte Artemis. Die Angst machte sich in ihm breit und fuhr ihm durch die Glieder. Doch ihm blieb letztendlich nichts anderes übrig, als dem Kind hinein zu folgen und den Überraschungseffekt vorne weg zu nehmen.  
Entreri streckte sich, räusperte sich gleich darauf und lief in einen dunklen Gang hinein.  
"Diana, wo steckst du nur?", flüsterte Artemis, „Diana?" Dabei zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig, da er fürchtete er könnte entdeckt werden, bevor sein Geliebter eine Erklärung für ihr Auftauchen und auch für ihre Freundschaft abgeben konnte.  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass seine Stimme durch den Gang tausendfach zu ihm zurück geworfen wurde, obwohl er versuchte ganz leise zu sein. Als er weiter ging, war das hintere Ende des Ganges plötzlich hell erleuchtet. Abrupt blieb er stehen und lauschte, doch er hörte niemanden. Seit er hier drinnen nach dem Kind suchte, hatte er auch niemanden gesehen. Wenigstens ein gutes Zeichen, dachte sich Entreri.  
Jäh erspähte er den schwarzen Schopf von Diana zu seiner Rechten und er rannte dem Kind hinterher. Doch sie war bereits um eine Ecke gebogen und durch eine geöffnete Tür gelaufen. Als er ihr folgte und fast im gleichen Moment in einem hell erleuchteten Raum ankam, blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen.

Artemis ließ seinen Blick von Diana nach oben schweifen und erkannte seinen Geliebten, der zu ihm gewandt stand. Dahinter schauten ihn die Freunde von Drizzt mit funkelnden Augen und offenen Mündern an. Sofort rief Entreri diesmal mit kräftiger Stimme, „Diana, komm her".  
Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er auf solch eine Situation überhaupt nicht gefasst gewesen war und ihm blieben schon nahezu selbst die Worte im Hals stecken. Die Kleine schaute stattdessen erst zu dem jungen Drow und dann zu ihrem Vater herüber. Flugs rannte sie jedoch in die offenen Arme von Artemis, der sie sofort nach oben nahm und fest an sich drückte. In diesem Moment brauchte er ihre Nähe am meisten. Nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn auf dieses Zusammentreffen vorbereiten können.  
Gleich darauf folgte für Bruenor, Catti-brie, Regis und Eons ein weiterer Schock, als ein Drow hinter Artemis durch die Tür geschritten kam.  
"Ich dachte, du brauchst Hilfe", ertönte die freudige Stimme von Jarlaxle, der ebenfalls wie Entreri kurz zuvor, vor ihm wie angewurzelt stehen blieb.  
"Die scheinst du wohl nicht mehr zu brauchen, mein Freund. Wir haben gleich Alle auf einmal gefunden … Wunderbar!", sprach er munter weiter. Dann erschien ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und er schaute amüsiert in die Runde. Jarlaxle ging an Artemis und Drizzt vorbei, wobei der junge Dunkelelf sich herumdrehte, um den Söldner nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Der Mann tat es ihm gleich und beide Freunde folgten nun mit ihrem Blicken den Schritten ihres Drowfreundes, der in der Mitte des Raumes Halt machte. „Nun können wir mit dem Wiedersehensfest beginnen, oder nicht?", stellte der Dunkelelf eher fest, als das er fragte.

Der restliche Abend verlief nicht ganz nach dem Geschmack von Artemis und Drizzt. Der Einzige, der seinen Spaß zu haben schien, war Jarlaxle selbst.  
Zähneknirschend ließ Bruenor ihr erstes, nicht feindseliges Zusammentreffen in der Feste von Kelvin's Hügel über sich ergehen, doch er hatte dabei stets ein wachsames Auge auf Artemis und Jarlaxle. Catti-brie schien ebenfalls den Mann nicht aus ihrem Blick zu lassen, ganz geschweige von Regis. Der Halbling saß geschützt durch den Zwerg, seiner Adoptivtochter und ihres Mannes in deren Mitte und versuchte seine Fassung zu wahren.  
Nachdem sie alle einem klärenden Gespräch auf Drizzt's Drängen hin zugestimmt hatten, fielen viele Worte und keiner ließ dabei ein gutes Haar an dem ehemaligen Meuchelmörder. Nur der junge Drow ergriff für ihn Partei, ganz gegen den Geschmack seiner alten Freunde, die oft nur dasaßen und ungläubig, manchmal sogar fassungslos ihren Elfenfreund anstarrten. Nachdem Drizzt die ganze Geschichte ihres letzten Kampfes der ehemaligen Erzfeinde bis hin zum heutigen Tag geschildert hatte stimmte Bruenor mürrisch zu, das die kleine Familie in die alte Höhle des Drow, die nur eine Meile von hier entfernt lag, überwintern durften. Doch danach müsste sich eine andere Lösung für die angespannte Situation finden lassen.  
Jarlaxle, der dem Ganzen einfach nur ruhig zu gehört hatte, verstand mit einem Mal mehr, als das er sich anmerken lassen wollte. Keiner der früheren Freunde von Drizzt würde hier sich hier nur annähernd einen Schritt auf Artemis oder ihn zu gehen, wie er wusste. Für sich selbst war es ihm egal, aber er wusste, dass Artemis für Drizzt zurzeit alles tun würde. Jarlaxle kannte nur eine Person im Raum etwas näher als seine eigenen Freunde und Diana, es war Catti-brie, die auch ihm ab und an einen verächtlichen Blick zuwarf. Hier würde sich kein gemeinsamer Nenner für Alle zusammen finden lassen, wurde dem Söldnerführer klar.  
So kam es, dass die drei Freunde sich verabschiedeten und sich auf den Weg, weiter nördlicher von Kelvin's Hügel zur alten Wohnhöhle des Waldläufers machten. Diese war schon mehr nach dem Geschmack von Jarlaxle, der sich um Diana kümmerte, während seine beiden Freunde jeder für sich, über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden nachdachten.  
Für Drizzt schien eine heile Welt dem Untergang geweiht zu sein. So viel hatte er für Catti-brie, dem Zwerg und auch für den Halbling getan, wieso konnten sie dann nicht akzeptieren, dass er einen neuen Lebensabschnitt begonnen hatte. Er war am Anfang selber skeptisch wie sich alles entwickeln würde. Doch er wollte den ehemaligen Söldnerführer und den Mann, den er über alles liebte, nicht mehr verlieren. Diana mit ihrem aufgewecktem Wesen, Artemis und Jarlaxle hatten mehr Leben in sein eigenes gebracht, als dass es bisher irgendjemand anderer gekonnte hätte. Er beschloss, mit seinen alten Freunden nochmals ein klärendes Gespräch zu führen, in Ruhe und alleine. Vielleicht würden sie dann endlich einsehen, dass sie mit ihren Ansichten falsch lagen.  
Artemis dagegen verspürte immer noch dieses beklemmende Gefühl, was ihm den ganzen Abend über bereits die Kehle zuschnürte. Er verstand die ablehnende Reaktionen des Halblings und das Drizzt's Freunde zu Regis hielten, es war auf eine gewisse Art verständlich. Doch wieso ließen sie seinen Geliebten sprichwörtlich im Regen stehen. Drizzt, der seit dem letzten Winter immer vom Eiswindtal und dessen Bewohnern geschwärmt hatte, konnte diesen Ort nicht wirklich gemeint haben, denn für Entreri war er weniger ein Zuhause denn je. Am liebsten wäre er in diesem Frühling nach Süden geritten, aber er tat es alles nur für den Drow, den er so sehr liebte. Für Jarlaxle schien die Richtung egal gewesen zu sein, doch auch er hatte sich wohl einen anderen Empfang vorgestellt. Wenn jetzt Artemis über all die gefallen Worte ihres anscheinend so klärenden Gespräches nachdachte, wäre Drizzt ohne ihn besser dran. Keine Entschuldigungen der Welt würde das frühere Verhalten des ehemaligen Meuchelmörders rechtfertigen und er kam sich, wie vor Jahren bereits schon öfters, einfach Fehl am Platz vor.

In der nächsten Woche kam es erneut zu einem Treffen zwischen Drizzt und seinen Freunden, aber ohne Artemis und Jarlaxle. Beide hatten zugestimmt, dass Diana ihn begleitete. Der junge Drow gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, dass das Kind, die Herzen der so erkalteten früheren Familie, erweichen könnte. Und es war tatsächlich so. Alle waren bereit, es auf ein erneutes Zusammentreffen ankommen zu lassen. Doch diesmal auf ganz neutralem Boden. Da bot sich die nicht weit entfernte Siedlung Waldheim an, in der Regis sich zwischen all den bekannten Gesichtern am wohlsten fühlte. Alles im allem eine viel versprechende Art, einen neuen Versuch zu starten. Und als der Waldläufer zwei Tage zuvor, überglücklich mit dieser Nachricht zu seinen zwei Freunden zurückkam, schien er voller Hoffnung.  
Und heute sollte der große Tag gekommen sein. Diana blieb bei den Zwergen zurück, um das Kind würde sich liebevoll gekümmert werden, so versprach es Bruenor. Doch der Einzige, der diesem Frieden nicht trauen wollte, war Entreri. So lief er nochmals zurück, um nach seiner Tochter zu schauen. Währenddessen waren Drizzt und Jarlaxle bereits weit voraus gegangen.  
Die Dämmerung setzte bereits ein, als Artemis an den ersten bewohnten Häusern vorbei schritt. In den Wohnstuben schien Licht, was seinen Weg entlang erleuchten ließ. So ging der Mann frohen Mutes weiter, immer die Straße entlang. Plötzlich jedoch hörte er hinter sich ein Echo. Es war der Klang weiterer paar Stiefel. Doch Entreri ließ sich nichts anmerken, es war immerhin eine Stadt, durch die er lief. Dann erklang ein weiteres Echo und es wurden innerhalb einer Minute immer mehr. Vielleicht wäre er weniger beunruhigt gewesen, wenn er nicht Drizzt versprochen hätte, seine Waffen gut versteckt in der Höhle zurück lassen. Augenblicklich spürte Artemis, wie immer mehr Menschen hinter ihm her liefen. Dann, ganz abrupt blieb er stehen. Sie taten es ihm gleich. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht, ob er sich herum drehen oder einfach nur weiter gehen sollte. Als er sich entschloss sich doch umzudrehen, erkannte Artemis mehr als zwanzig stämmige Männer, mit Keulen, Schlagstöcken, Schaufel und sonstigem Werkzeug bewaffnet, die hinter ihm standen. Er wollte gerade die Straße weiter laufen, als auch schon eine Hand nach seiner rechten Schulter griff. Eh sich der Mann versah, wurde er von einer großen Menschentraube umringt und funkelende Augenpaare starrten ihn an.

"Wo bleibt nun jetzt endlich Artemis?", kam bereits die fünfte Frage innerhalb einer Minute von Drizzt, der dabei Jarlaxle mit besorgten Blick ansah. Der Drow zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie standen vor der Taverne, in der sich die Freunde treffen wollten, aber niemand schien bis jetzt eingetroffen zu sein.  
"Vielleicht hat er sich verlaufen?", antwortete der ehemalige Söldnerführer. Doch sein Tonfall verriet, dass es wohl selten wie nie vorkam, dass sein ein Mann wie Entreri sich verlaufen würde. Selbst sein so gewohntes Lächeln verriet auch Jarlaxle's Sorge um seinen Freund.  
"Komm, wir gehen ihm ein Stück entgegen!", erklang wieder die besorgte Stimme des jungen Dunkelelfen. Und gleich darauf war er um eine Straßenecke gebogen. Doch so schnell wie er davon gerauscht war, blieb Drizzt auch schon stehen. Jarlaxle trat neben ihn. Vor den Beiden, knapp hundert Fuß entfernt, war eine Menschentraube, die wie ein aufgestachelter Mob auf etwas einschlug. Eine komische Vorahnung machte sich mit einem Mal in dem Waldläufer breit und so rannte er schnell der Mengenmensche entgegen, dicht gefolgt von seinem Freund.

Was nun Drizzt vor sich sah, der sich durch die wilde Horde einen Weg gebahnt hatte, machte ihn traurig und rasend zugleich. Die Männer, allesamt mit Gerätschaften ausgestattet und als Waffen benutzend, begruben Artemis fast schon unter sich, der inzwischen mehr tot als lebendig war. Sie hatten so lange auf ihn eingeschlagen, bis der Mann blutend auf dem Boden lag. Es schien, dass es nicht mal den Hauch eines fairen Kampfes gegeben hatte.  
"Haut ab, los macht schon!", schrie Drizzt den Männern entgegen, „Haut ab!".  
Erst zögerlich, dann in mehreren Gruppen löste sich die Menschentraube auf, keine fünf Minuten später war die Straße Menschenleer. Der Waldläufer kniete sich vor Artemis und betrachtete die Wunden. Er schien mehrere Knochenbrüche und unzählige tiefe Kratzer und Schnitte davon getragen zu haben. Sein Atem ging schwer, wie Jarlaxle bemerkte, der sich zu seinem Freund ebenfalls auf dem Boden kniete.  
Als Drizzt nur kurzzeitig seinen Blick erhob, sah er gar nicht weit entfernt seine alten Freunde, die auf der Straße ihnen entgegen kamen. Auf dem Gesicht des Halblings erschien ein breites Grinsen und selbst Bruenor und Catti-brie lächelten. Beinahe wäre er auf alle Drei zugestürmt, doch im letzten Moment hielt ihn Jarlaxle davon ab.  
"Sind sie es denn noch Wert?", kam die einfache Frage seines Drowfreundes und er beruhigte den Waldläufer ein wenig damit.  
_Nein_, schoss es Drizzt in diesem Moment durch den Kopf, seine früheren Freunde waren es nicht wert, wenn sie zuließen, dass der Mann den er liebte, wild zusammen geschlagen wurde und dabei hätte sterben können. Dann wären sie es gewesen, die Artemis auf dem Gewissen gehabt hätten.  
Der Anblick von Entreri ließ für Drizzt keinen anderen Schluss mehr zu. Er wollte im nächsten Frühling wieder weg von hier, egal wohin, es wäre besser, als bei diesem wilden Mob zu bleiben.


	15. Das Urteil

**15. Kapitel**

**Das Urteil**

Als der Winter draußen vor der Höhle im vollen Gange tobte, lag Artemis im Inneren und wurde nur allmählich wieder gesund. Stumpet Reißklaue, die Zwergenheilerin von Bruenor hatte zwar zugestimmt, Drizzt einige Heiltränke zur Verfügung zu stellen, aber nur soweit, dass Entreri aus seiner tiefen Ohnmacht wieder erwachte. Danach war der Waldläufer und Jarlaxle auf sich selbst gestellt. Beide wünschten sich nichts Sehnlicheres, als dass ihr Freund wieder genesen würde, um dann im nächsten Frühjahr vom Eiswindtal nach Süden zu reiten. Diana machte sich zusammen mit ihrem Onkel Drizzt genauso viele Sorgen um ihren Vater, obwohl sie nicht verstehen konnte, warum er verletzt zu ihr zurückgekehrt war.  
Nach einigen Wochen ging es Artemis wieder soweit gut, dass er sich aufsetzen konnte. Sein rechtes Bein, welches gebrochen war, heilte jedoch nur langsam. Mit seiner linken Schulter gab es auch noch Probleme, weil sie einen heftigen Schlag mit einem Schwert abbekommen hatte.  
Je mehr allerdings Artemis wieder gesund zu werden schien, desto betrübter wurde auch Drizzt's Gemütszustand um ihre weitere gemeinsame Zukunft. Selbst einige Gespräche zwischen ihm, Bruenor, Catti-brie und Regis, hatte die gespannte Stimmung nicht ändern können. Wie hatte er es nun jemals soweit kommen lassen können. Seine eigenen früheren Freunde hatten ihn im Stich gelassen, zumindest Regis. In ganz Waldheim hatte er bei ihrer Ankunft herum posaunt, wer Artemis Entreri war und ist. Die Bewohner dort, die den Halbling seit der Schlacht um Zehn-Städte in ihr Herz geschlossen hatten, wehrten sich auf ihre eigene Art, wie sich herausstellte. Nicht das Regis, Bruenor oder auch Catti-brie jemanden angestiftet hätten, nein die Männer rächten sich von ganz alleine an dem ehemaligen Meuchelmörder. Nur der nahende Winter und der schnelle Schneefall verhinderten, dass sich die Nachricht wie ein Lauffeuer in Zehn-Städte verbreitete. Bereits bei der ersten Schmelze, wollte Drizzt jedoch zusammen mit Artemis, Jarlaxle und Diana das Einwindtal verlassen.  
Während der Waldläufer öfters als ihm lieb war, heftige Diskussionen mit Jarlaxle bestritt, wie ihre Zukunft aussehen könnte, war es Entreri, der wachsam den Gesprächen lauschte. Er konnte dem Tonfall seines Geliebten entnehmen, dass er sich das Wiedersehen anders vorstellt hatte. Es wäre wohl auch anderes verlaufen, wenn er, der ehemalige Meuchelmörder nicht dabei gewesen wäre. Während der langen Nächte und den ruhigen Minuten, in denen Entreri alleine war, malte er sich in seinen Gedanken aus, wie es Drizzt und Diana ergehen würde, wenn er nicht mehr da wäre. Und der Schluss war stets der Gleiche, sie würden den Waldläufer und seine Adoptivtochter mit offnen Armen empfangen. Genau das, was sich der Drow bei ihrer Abreise von Berun's Hügel vorgestellt hatte. Er war es leid, sich vor dem Zwerg, Catti-brie und dem Halbling verteidigen zu müssen, die er immer als lästig empfand. Artemis wusste selbst, dass es für seine früheren Taten keine Entschuldigung geben würde und seine Vergangenheit konnte er nur in der Gegenwart ändern, um die Zukunft zu sichern. Doch er würde sich nicht bei ihnen entschuldigen, erst recht nicht, wenn sie es niemals zulassen würden. Um Jarlaxle machte sich Entreri keine Sorgen, er war immerhin ein Drow, doch für Drizzt und Diana gab es eine bessere Zukunft, eine ohne ihn. So machte der Mann seine eigenen Pläne, die er so bald wie möglich in die Tat umsetzen wollte.

Die Zeit kam schneller, als es Artemis lieb gewesen wäre. Doch ein Zurück gab es nicht mehr. Der erste Schnee schmolz und ließ somit für seinen eigenen Plan keinen Raum mehr, um ihn aufzuschieben. In dieser kalten Nacht wollte er für immer seinem Leben den Sinn geben, was seine Vergangenheit rechtfertigen würde.  
In einer kalten Frühlingsnacht küsste er Drizzt ein letztes Mal sanft auf die Stirn, jedoch so zaghaft, dass sein Freund nicht davon wach wurde. Als er aufstand, hatte er schon seine Müh und Not, sich einigermaßen gerade zu halten. Sein Bein verheilte langsam, doch gesund war es deswegen noch lange nicht. Und seine Verletzung an der Schulter war ebenfalls noch nicht ganz auskuriert, denn sie schmerzte heftig. „_Das müsste sie auch nie tun"_, dachte Artemis, als er seinen Blick nun auf Diana schweifen ließ. Wie ruhig sie schlief und wie ruhig sie in Zukunft schlafen würde, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Diese Sicht der Dinge gab Entreri neuen Mut für seine eigene Pflicht. So gab er auch seiner Adoptivtochter einen zaghaften Kuss auf die Stirn. Als er nun behutsam ein letztes Mal seinen juwelenbesetzten Dolch und sein Schwert in den Händen hielt fühlte er sich auf dem richtigen Weg. Er legte sie neben Drizzt, damit beide Waffen gut aufbewahrt werden würden. Ein letztes Mal schaute er dann zu Jarlaxle hinüber, der ganz und gar in eine Trance vertieft war und schritt aus der Höhle, in die kalte Nacht hinaus.  
Nur einige Stunden später hatte sich Artemis seinen Weg in Richtung Bryn Shander gebahnt und stand vor den großen Stadttoren der Hauptstadt von Zehn-Städte. Es lagen viele Jahre zwischen seinem letzten Besuch und heute, doch es schien, als ob es gerade erst passiert sei. Damit dachte Artemis an die erste Begegnung mit Catti-brie und den Zwergen zurück. Er war damals auf der Suche nach Regis gewesen. So viele Erinnerungen stürzten mit einem Mal auf ihn ein und genau diese veranlassten ihn, seinen Plan genau jetzt in die Tat umzusetzen.

Einige Stunden später schrie Drizzt gerade Cassius an, „WAS … Das habt ihr jetzt nicht wirklich zugelassen? Sagt mir bitte, das könnt ihr nicht zugelassen habt!", erklangt die aufgeregte Stimme des Waldläufers, der dabei am ganzen Leib zitterte.  
Der junge Drow stand zusammen mit Jarlaxle im Versammlungsraum von Cassius, dem Stadtmeister von Bryn Shander und hatte seine liebe Müh und Not die Fassung zu wahren. Seit einer Stunde versuchte er Drizzt auf jede erdenkliche Art und Weise zu beruhigen, die ihm eingefallen war, doch nichts schien zu helfen. Der Waldläufer war mit einem Drow im Schlepptau vor einer Stunde auf der Türschwelle erschienen und bat inständig darum, Artemis Entreri frei zu lassen. Doch Cassius konnte sich nur verteidigen, in dem er stets wiederholte, dass sich der Mann selbst gestellt hatte und er geständig gewesen war. Selbst im abgelegenen Eiswindtal herrschte so was wie Recht und Ordnung und wenn ein Meuchelmörder sich dem Gesetz selber übergibt, konnte man ihn doch nicht einfach frei herum laufen lassen, argumentierte der Mann. Die beiden Freunde wollten nicht glauben, was passiert war und Drizzt verlangte die sofortige Freilassung von Artemis Entreri.

Als an diesem Morgen ein Mann im mittleren Alter, mit langen schwarzen Haaren und grauen Strähnen vor ihm stand, wusste Cassius zuerst nicht, was er denken sollte. Aber er kannte den Menschen, auch wenn es schon etliche Jahre zurück lag, es war tatsächlich der Meuchelmörder von Einst. Früher gab er sich jedoch als ein Abgesandter einer Zauberergilde von Luskan aus, um den Halbling Regis in die Hände zubekommen. Doch diesmal hatte der Mann vor ihm gestanden, weil er sich selber stellen wollte. Er übergab sich eigenhändig dem Gericht des Landes. Artemis Entreri ließ sich ohne weiteres Aufsehen festnehmen und in den Kerker einschließen. Auch wenn nur wenig Details von dem Zwischenfall in Waldheim bekannt gewesen waren, Cassius kannte sie dennoch. So ließ der Stadtmeister von Bryn Shander, gleich nach diesem Ereignis, einen Boten zu Drizzt Do'Urden aussenden, der zumindest den Dunkelelfen informieren sollte, wo sein Freund sich in der Zwischenzeit befand.  
Cassius riss sich aus seinen Gedanken los und sprach erneut auf die beiden Drow ein, "Ich habe die Gerichtsverhandlung bereits auf Morgen früh gelegt, dass ist die einzige Chance, um euren Freund zu sehen. Jetzt lasst mich in Ruhe, wo käme ich denn hin, wenn sich jeder von seiner Arbeit abhalten lassen würde".  
Noch während der Stadtmeister gesprochen hatte, winkte er zwei Männer zu sich, die Drizzt und Jarlaxle höflich, aber direkt aus dem Gerichtsgebäude von Bryn Shander herauskomplimentiert wurden.  
Draußen auf der Straße brach der junge Dunkelelf dann endgültig zusammen. Jarlaxle hielt seinen Freund im Arm, ging mit ihm in eine kleine Gasse hinüber und setzte ihn auf dem Boden ab. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis Drizzt wieder zu Bewusstsein kam. Jarlaxle, der immer so gewiefte Söldner hatte es viel zu spät in der Nacht mitbekommen, weil er anderen Gedanken nachhing und in sich in einer tiefen Trance befand, als Artemis bereits mit über zwei Stunden Vorsprung, sich aus der Höhle geschlichen hatte. Als die beiden Freunde verzweifelt nach dem Mann suchten, war der Bote von Cassius schon auf dem Weg. Doch als sie hier ankamen, war Entreri bereits in Haft gewesen. Der Mann hatte etwas getan, womit niemand rechnete oder sich jemals vorgestellt hätte. Artemis Entreri stellte sich zum Schutz von Drizzt und seiner kleinen Tochter selbst dem Gesetz.  
Den ganzen Tag und auch die ganze Nacht über, blieb Jarlaxle bei dem jungen Drow, der sich nicht von der Stelle bewegen ließ. Er wollte hier warten, bis morgen früh.  
Unterdessen war Diana bei Bruenor, Catti-brie und dem Halbling geblieben. Sie war noch zu jung, um die Geschehnisse zu begreifen. Aber die Nachricht, dass der Meuchelmörder sich in Bryn Shander befand, wussten die Freunde nun auch, auch dass ihr Drowfreund dort sein musste. Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich selber waren, wollten sie ebenfalls der Gerichtsverhandlung beiwohnen um Drizzt sehen. Besonders Regis hatte offensichtlich wahre Freude daran, Artemis seine eigentliche Bestrafung hinnehmen zu sehen, für die Grausamkeiten, die er am eigenen Leib erfahren musste. So sagten sie zu sich, dass Drizzt es sich spätestens dann eingestehen musste, wen er liebte und wen er seinen Freund nannte. Doch der Morgen steckte voller Überraschungen, wie sie schon bald erkannten.

Neben Drizzt saß Jarlaxle und hörte genauso aufmerksam dem Gericht zu, wie die zweihundert anderen Zuschauer, die sich in dem großen Versammlungsraum zusammen gefunden hatten. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Waldläufer Bruenor, Catti-brie mit ihrem Mann und Regis. Wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre, hätte er jedem seiner Freunde einen heftigen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst, aber sein Freund Jarlaxle hielt ihn zurück. Denn als Artemis in den Saal gebracht worden war, wollte er sich bereits losreißen und auf seinen Geliebten zustürmen. Entreri humpelte und ließ seine immer noch verletzte Schulter nach unten hängen, was Drizzt einen Stoß in sein Herz verursachte, als er auch noch daran dachte, wer die Schuld daran trug. Nur mit großer Anstrengung konnte es Jarlaxle verhindern, dass sein Freund blindlings losrannte. Drizzt wollte kein einziges Wort von dem hören, was Cassius noch vor ein paar wenigen Minuten den Zuschauern verkündet hatte und starrte mit traurigem Blick nur seinen Geliebten an. Er vernahm einige Wortfetzen und verstand lediglich den Sinn, dass Artemis Entreri, der gefürchtete Meuchelmörder aus Calimhafen und wahrscheinlich von ganz Faerûn sich dem Gericht selber gestellt hatte und er seine gerechte Strafe wünschte.  
Der junge Drow wusste, dass der Mann nur aus Verzweiflung gehandelt hatte, denn er war ein anderer Mensch geworden. Er wusste es. Diana veränderte nicht nur das Leben des Mannes, sondern auch das der beiden Drow. Nur Drizzt's alte Freunde waren daran schuld, dass er diesen Schritt überhaupt erst in Erwägung gezogen und letztendlich durchgeführt hatte, ging es dem Waldläufer durch den Kopf. Sie waren es, die seinen Geliebten nicht akzeptierten und nie akzeptieren würden. Er wollte nichts mehr mit ihnen zu tun haben, denn das Kind würde den Mann verlieren, den sie Vater nannte.  
Jarlaxle fühlte sich bei dem Ganzen auch nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er kannte Entreri nun jetzt schon so vielen Jahren als Freund und die Liebe zwischen Drizzt und dem Menschen schien ein dickeres Band geknüpft zu haben, als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Der Söldner war Intrige und Verrat gewöhnt und weniger das Band der Freundschaft. Aber der Schock über den Verlauf der Ereignisse ließ den Dunkelelfen ebenfalls nicht kalt. Auch er musste sich eingestehen, dass sein Freund den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Letztendlich blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als zuzuschauen und abzuwarten, besonders weil ihm sein eigenes Leben lieb war. Dabei ging er im Geist jegliche Fluchtmöglichkeiten durch, die ihm einfielen.  
Artemis dagegen ließ alles über sich ergehen. Er wagte nicht einen einzigen Blick auf seine Freunde. Sie würden es nicht verstehen, dass der Mann es nur aus Liebe und Freundschaft zu Drizzt, Jarlaxle und Diana tat. Und auch wenn sie ihn dafür hassen sollten, bereute er es nicht, diesen Schritt getan zu haben. Niemand würde mehr Angst vor ihm haben, nur weil man seinen Namen sagte oder weil man ihn kannte. Keiner würde verstehen, dass seine Vergangenheit ihn nicht loslassen würde, niemals.

Bereits nach dreistündiger Gerichtsverhandlung wurde das Urteil verkündet. Da der Mann, Artemis Entreri weder seine Taten bestritt, noch verschönte, konnte Cassius leider nichts mehr tun, um den Rechtsspruch hinaus zu zögern. Der Stadtmeister ließ öfters seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen und seine Augen sahen dabei stets den traurigen jungen Drow an. Durch die rege Teilnahme des Halblings war auch für die Zuschauer eines klar, dieser Mann war gefährlich. Regis zeigte zum Erstaunen aller seine Wunden vor, die ihm Artemis zugefügt hatte. Niemand konnte es widerlegen, nicht einmal Drizzt. So geschah es, dass Cassius aufstand und den Menschen im Versammlungsraum das Urteil verkündete, „Artemis Entreri wird zum Tode verurteilt. Fünfhundert Peitschenhiebe, ein Hieb für jedes Opfer, das unter der Hand des gefürchteten Meuchelmörders ihr Leben lassen musste. So wird die Vollstreckung morgen Mittag auf dem Marktplatz von Bryn Shander ausgeführt".  
In Drizzt verkrampfte sich schlagartig jeder Muskel. Hatte er wirklich Tod gehört oder war das alles nur ein schrecklicher Traum. Er spürte, wie Tränen in ihm aufstiegen und er nicht mehr wusste, was er fühlen sollte. Nein, er liebte diesen Mann, er war ein anderer Mensch geworden. Artemis war Vater und Freund gleichermaßen. Die kleine Familie durfte nicht einfach so auseinander gerissen werden. Diana brauchte ihren Vater und er brauchte Artemis.  
"NEIN!", schrie der Waldläufer plötzlich auf, „Das dürft ihr nicht?". Dann ganz plötzlich rief er in der Sprache der Dunkelelfen „Nau! Nau! Elgluth usst khel plynn lueth nin naut Artemis khel!". (Nein! Nein! Nehmt meinen Körper und bestraft mich und nicht Artemis!)  
Alle Augen richteten sich jäh auf den Drow, der eben aufgestanden war und versuchte, sich von dem Griff seines Freundes Jarlaxle los zu reißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Die Tränen rannen weiter über seine Wangen. „Ich liebe ihn doch! Er ist jemand anderer geworden, das schwöre ich mit meinem eigenen Leben! Und was ist mit Diana? Sie braucht doch ihren Vater!", rief Drizzt wütend in die Menschenmenge hinein.  
Die Zuschauer verfielen plötzlich in wildes Getuschel und Cassius hatte Schwierigkeiten, die Menge wieder zu beruhigen. Er schaute zu dem jungen, verzweifelten Dunkelelfen und dann auf Entreri, der zum ersten Mal eine Regung zeigte. Nun standen auch dem Mann Tränen in den Augen. Aber Cassius konnte nicht das Gesetz umgehen. Der Stadtmeister hatte selbst seine eigene dunkle Vergangenheit.  
"Das Urteil ist verkündet und wird morgen vollstreckt!", rief jetzt Cassius in die Menge hinein, die daraufhin verstummte.  
Erst als der Stadtmeister verschwunden war und Artemis abgeführt wurde, kam es zu heftigen Diskussionen im Versammlungsraum, wobei stets die Blicke auf den Waldläufer fielen, der windend und weinend von Jarlaxle fortgebracht wurde.  
Die Menschen von Bryn Shander kannten Drizzt Do'Urden als ein Held, der in der Schlacht von Zehn-Städte an ihrer Seite gekämpft hatte, aber nicht als einen Drow, der um einen Meuchelmörder weinte. Es war alles seltsam und niemand konnte sich aus der Sache einen Reim bilden. Es war mehr als Recht, dass dieser Mann zum Tode verurteilt wurde.


	16. Hoffnungslosigkeit

**16. Kapitel**

**Hoffnungslosigkeit**

Die Hinrichtung war das Gesprächsthema auf den Straßen der Hauptstadt. So war es auch kein Wunder, dass am nächsten Tag mehr als tausend Menschen sich auf dem Marktplatz von Bryn Shander versammelten, um der Urteilsvollstreckung beizuwohnen. Drizzt, der sich einen Platz durch die dichte Menschenmenge erkämpfte, konnte nicht einmal mehr von Jarlaxle zurück gehalten werden. Vier stämmige Männer der Stadtwache, stellten sich dem jungen Drow entgegen, indem sie ihn fest an den Armen packten, bevor er auf das hölzerne Podest hechten konnte, wo das Urteil vollstreckt werden sollte. Seine Augen waren geschwollen und das Gesicht nass von Tränen. Der Dunkelelf hatte den letzten Tag und die Nacht hindurch weder aufgehört zu weinen noch hatte er geschlafen. Nicht einmal sein Drowfreund war in der Lage, sein Gemütszustand zu lindern. Jarlaxle hegte Hass für die Menschen von Bryn Shander und Cassius, aber er konnte offensichtlich nichts an der Situation ändern, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte, zumindest nicht ersichtlich. Die Bewohner hätten es auch lieber gesehen, wenn der Drow auf dem schnellsten Wege verschwinden würde. Sie akzeptierten ihn auch nur, weil er ein Freund von Drizzt Do'Urden war.  
Doch der immer so gewiefte Dunkelelf hatte eine Lösung für ihr Problem gefunden. Zwei Stunden nach Mitternacht, nahm Jarlaxle seinen Teleportationsstab zur Hand und traf sich mit dem Psioniker Kimmuriel Oblodra in Menzoberranzan. Dieser schuldete ihm immer noch einige kleine Gefälligkeiten und so geschah es auch in der letzten Nacht. Der Drow erfuhr, dass es durch einen kleinen Trick möglich war, das Leben seines Freundes zu retten, doch es musste alles innerhalb von sechs Stunden passieren, sonst würde jede Rettung für den Menschen zu spät kommen. Die Person, die eine seltene Mischung aus bestimmten Kräuter und geheimen Zutaten zu sich nehmen würde, würde nach der ablaufenden Zeit wieder zu Bewusstsein kommen, bevor sie zuvor in einen todesähnlichen Schlaf gefallen war, nur die Hilfe sollte rechtzeitig erfolgen. Dabei würde es bei jedem den Anschein erwecken, dass der leblose Körper tot wäre, das Herz und die Lunge wären dabei auf das Mindeste ihrer Kraft hinabgesetzt. Des Weiteren waren sich auch Beide darin einig, dass wahrscheinlich damit nur der Tod von Artemis aufgeschoben wurde. So war es der Psioniker, der Jarlaxle zuerst drei Heiltränke überreichte und sich für den nächsten Abend, an der Oberfläche im Grat der Welt, verabredete. Auch wenn Kimmuriel es lieber gesehen hätte, dass der Mann tot wäre, konnte er sich den Anweisungen seines Anführers nicht widersetzten. Keine Stunde später kehrte Jarlaxle, zusammen mit einer kleinen Kräuterkugel in seiner Tasche, fröhlich zurück nach Bryn Shander und freute sich bereits innerlich auf den kommenden Morgen. Drizzt bekam von alle dem nichts mit.

Artemis wurde gerade durch die dichte Menschenmenge geführt, umgeben von kräftigen Stadtwachen. Als er auf dem erhobenen Podest stand, ließ der Mann den Blick über die Menschen schweifen. Im Publikum entdeckte er den Zwerg Bruenor, Catti-brie und Regis. Allesamt mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unmittelbar neben ihnen sah er Drizzt und Jarlaxle. Zum ersten Mal, seit fast zwei Tagen, fing er an, an seinem Plan zu zweifeln. Als er den jungen Elfen, den er mehr als alles auf der Welt liebte, in diesem verzweifelten Zustand erblickte, fühlte Artemis, dass er einen Fehler begangen hatte. Er würde ihn, seinen Freund Jarlaxle und sogar die kleine Diana für immer verlassen und es gab kein zurück mehr. Erst jetzt fing er an, sich gegen die festen Griffe der Wachen zu währen, doch es war zu spät. Entreri bekam sein Hemd vom Oberkörper gerissen und wurde mit dem Rücken zur Menge hin an einen hohen Holzpflock angekettet. Mit seinem Gesicht schaute er direkt auf die nackten Mauern der großen Ratshalle und in seinem Rücken konnte er die hasserfüllten Blicke der Zuschauer förmlich auf seiner Haut spüren.  
"Halt!", rief in dem Moment Drizzt zu dem Henker hinauf, der gerade im Begriff war, seine Peitsche in Schwung zu bringen.  
Überrascht schaute er auf den Drow hinunter und dann gleich darauf hinüber zu Cassius, der keine fünf Fuß von dem angeketteten Mann stand.  
"Was willst du noch Drizzt Do'Urden? Das Urteil wird vollstreckt werden, daran führt kein Weg vorbei", sprach der Stadtmeister so laut, dass die umherstehende Menge auch jedes seiner Worte verstand.  
"Ich möchte meinen Geliebten wenigstens verabschieden dürfen … diesen Wunsch müsst ihr mir bitte gewähren", sprach der Waldläufer darauf und wand sich dabei wild hin und her, um aus dem festen Griff der Wachen zu entkommen.  
Cassius schaute ihn einen Moment fragend an, fand aber keinen Grund, wieso er diese letzte Bitte nicht erfüllen sollte. Er nickte den vier Männern zu, die sofort den Drow los ließen. Drizzt rannte hinauf und direkt auf Artemis zu, der an seinen Fesseln hing, drehte ihn zu sich herum und umarmte diesen. Als er im nächsten Moment in die Augen seines Geliebten schaute, sah er dort die Tränen, die selbst Entreri nicht mehr zurück halten konnte.  
"Bitte verzeih' mir", flüsterte Artemis ihm leise entgegen.  
Doch der junge Dunkelelf konnte nicht antworten, er hatte einen Kloß ihm Hals. Außerdem wollte er stark bleiben, er wollte Entreri die Kraft geben, die er jetzt gleich brauchen würde. So nickte er nur und streichelte mit seinen Händen sanft das Gesicht von Artemis. Er beugte sich nach vorne und gab dem Mann den er liebte einen langen, intensiven Kuss. Als sich die beiden voneinander lösten, hörten sie plötzlich Jarlaxle reden.  
"Ich möchte mich auch von meinem Freund verabschieden", verkündete der ältere Dunkelelf mit trauriger Stimme Cassius.  
Dieser riss zum ersten Mal seine Augen weit auf, denn so was gab es noch nie. Doch es gab auch wieder keinen Grund, dass er den Wunsch des schillernden Drow ablehnen konnte.  
"Na gut, wenn es sein muss, dann tut es allerdings gleich", antwortete der Stadtmeister.  
So steckte sich Jarlaxle, im Bruchteil einer Sekunde die Kräuterkugel in den Mund, schritt darauf durch die dichte Menschenmenge, direkt auf das Podest und auf den angeketteten Entreri zu. Jarlaxle schaute im Vorbeigehen Drizzt in seine nassen lavendelfarbenen Augen, die ihn mit einem verwirrten Blick anschauten. Doch der ehemalige Söldnerführer verzog keine Miene und lief direkt auf Artemis zu. Dabei schupste er zaghaft den jungen Drow beiseite und blickte nun in die ebenfalls verwirrten Augen von Entreri.  
Dann ging alles sehr schnell. Der Söldner beugte sich nach vorne und berührte mit seinen Lippen, die seines völlig unvorbereiteten Freundes.  
Artemis riss seine Augen noch weiter auf, als er auch schon im nächsten Augenblick spürte, dass der Drow versuchte seinen Mund mit der Zunge zu öffnen und ihm daraufhin eine kleine runde Kugel in den Mund schob.  
Für alle Anwesenden schaute es so aus, als ob er dem Mann einen ebenfalls so leidenschaftlichen Kuss gegeben hatte, wie Drizzt nur einige Augenblicke zuvor, aber in Wahrheit war es die Kugel aus ganz speziellen Kräutern, die der Drow in Entreri's Mund schob.  
Als sich Jarlaxle wieder von seinem Freund gelöst hatte, flüsterte er Artemis zu, „cahallin abbil" (Essen mein Freund).  
Die Menschen auf dem Marktplatz, sowie Cassius, der Henker und Drizzt konnten weder sehen noch verstehen, was der Söldner soeben getan hatte. Stattdessen winkte Cassius nun zwei weitere Wachen zu sich, die Jarlaxle bestimmend von dem Podest verwiesen, damit die Hinrichtung vollzogen werden konnte.  
Drizzt war wieder damit beschäftig, sich erneut gegen die Wachen zu stemmen, die ihn nach seinem Kuss wieder nach unten geführt hatten.  
Es dauerte keine Minute mehr und Artemis, der der Anweisung seines Freundes nachkam und diese Kugel aus Kräuter heimlich kaute und fast im Ganzen schluckte, spürte den ersten Hieb auf seinem nackten Oberkörper. Er fühlte die volle Wucht, als sich die sechs Striemen der Peitsche mit jeweils drei Knoten an jedem Strang, sich in seine Haut brannten. Gleich darauf folgte schon der zweite Hieb. Doch Entreri biss sich mit den Zähnen auf die Lippen.  
Nach dem fünfundzwanzigsten Schlag der Peitsche konnte Artemis nicht mehr an sich halten, er schrie aus Leibeskräften den Schmerz hinaus. Er spürte, wie sich jeder Knoten und jeder Striemen sich in sein Fleisch schnitten. Wie tausend kleine Nadelstiche kroch der Schmerz dabei immer mehr in die Wunden. Nach weiteren zehn Schlägen war sein Rücken blutüberströmt und an manchen Stellen war bereits die Haut vollständig abgelöst, so dass die Peitsche direkt auf das Muskelgewebe traf.  
Drizzt schrie ebenfalls seinen Schmerz heraus, „Aufhören, bitte ihr dürft nicht weiter machen!".  
Aber es half nichts, stattdessen wurden die Griffe der vier Stadtwachen, die ihn an beiden Armen festhielten nur noch heftiger. Er fühlte sich in einem Alptraum gefangen, der nicht mehr aufhören wollte. Er riss und zerrte immer wieder und versuchte an seine Krummsäbel in seinem Waffengürtel zu kommen. Der junge Drow schaute auf das Schauspiel, was sich vor seinen Augen abspielte und jeder Hieb, der den Rücken seines Geliebten traf, ließ ihn augenblicklich selbst zusammen zucken.  
Artemis dagegen spürte, wie seine eigene Kraft mit jedem weiterem Schlag unaufhörlich mehr von ihm abließ. Seine Arme wurden schwerer und die Fesseln an seinen Handgelenken schnitten tiefer in sein Fleisch, als er schlaff angekettet an dem Holzpflock hängte. Er spürte plötzlich nichts mehr, sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich taub an und schon im nächsten Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen und er sank in eine tiefe, traumlose Ohnmacht.  
Drizzt schrie im gleichen Augenblick auf. Artemis hang in den Ketten und sein Kopf sank nach weiteren Peitschenhieben bewusstlos zur Seite.  
„NEIN!", schrie der Waldläufer.  
Dann hob Cassius zum ersten Mal seine Hand, um den Henker zu bedeuten, er solle mit dem nächsten Hieb warten. Daraufhin kam ein älterer Mann auf das Podest gestiegen und lief geradewegs auf den bewusstlosen Artemis zu. Er hob eine Hand an Entreri's Hals und überprüfte, ob er noch einen Puls bei dem Mann feststellen konnte.  
Drizzt schaute mit weit aufgerissen Augen dem älteren Mann zu, der wohl ein Heiler sein musste. Als dieser mit dem Kopf schüttelte wusste er, dass sein Geliebter immer noch lebte.  
Augenblicklich wand er sich erneut im festen Griff der Männer. Doch das brachte ihm nur ein, dass die Wachen ihren Griff um seine Arme nur noch verstärkten. Dann gab Cassius dem Henker ein Zeichen, dass er mit dem Auspeitschen fortfahren sollte.  
Das war auch der Zeitpunkt, wo Jarlaxle hoffte, dass die Kräuter ihren Zweck erfüllen würden.  
Nach weiteren dreißig Schlägen wurde noch einmal der Puls von Artemis überprüft. Wieder hoffte Drizzt innerlich, dass sein Geliebter stark genug war, diese Qualen zu überleben. Er dachte stets daran, dass er nur träumen und dann schweiß gebadet aufwachen würde, neben sich den Mann, den er liebte. Dann erkannte er augenblicklich, wie der Heiler wieder nur den Kopf schüttelte. Diese Geste machte Drizzt abermals Hoffnung.  
Es folgten wieder dreißig weitere Peitschenhiebe und die Menschenmenge zählte nun laut mit, bis Cassius erneut inne halten ließ, um überprüfen zu lassen, ob der Meuchelmörder sein Leben ausgehaucht hatte.  
Es wurde totenstill und Drizzt spürte, wie sein Herz förmlich stehen blieb. Dann kam erneut der ältere Mann auf Artemis zu, der wie ein Häuflein Elend an seinen Fesseln hing. Und diesmal nickte der Mann zufrieden Cassius und der Menge zu.  
"NEIN", schrie in diesem Moment der junge Drow laut auf.  
Jarlaxle ging zu seinem Freund hinüber und beide schafften es mit gemeinsamen Kräften Drizzt von den Stadtwachen zu befreien. Doch es war zu spät. Auch wenn sie jetzt niemand mehr aufhielt und sie auf das erhöhte Podest und zu ihrem Freund hinauf rannten, sahen sie nur noch den leblosen Körper von Entreri, der an seinen Fesseln hing.  
Drizzt spürte, wie er den Halt unter seinen Füßen verlor und auf seine Knie sank. Sein Gesicht vergrub er schmerzlich und voller Tränen in den Händen. Jarlaxle kniete sich zum ihm hinunter und nahm den Waldläufer zaghaft in seine Arme. Währenddessen jubelte und applaudierte die Menschenmenge auf dem Marktplatz, dass der Meuchelmörder tot war. Es war zwar noch lange nicht das Ende erreicht, aber selbst der Stadtmeister fühlte sich bei jedem weiteren Schlag auf den leblosen Körper unwohl in seiner Haut.  
Nach qualvollen Minuten hob Cassius seine Hand, um wieder Ruhe einkehren zu lassen.  
"Das Urteil ist vollstreckt. Der Meuchelmörder Artemis Entreri hat seine gerechte Strafe erhalten", rief der Stadtmeister in die Menge.  
Diese schrie wiederum enthusiastisch. Er sah den jungen Drow, der zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden lag und von seinem Dunkelelfenfreund festgehalten wurde.  
Dann gab Cassius ein Zeichen und der Henker löste die Fesseln des toten Körpers von Artemis und dieser sank schlaff auf den Boden des Podestes.  
Im gleichen Augenblick löste sich der Waldläufer aus der Umarmung seines Freundes und rutschte die zwei Fuß zu seinem Geliebten hinüber. Drizzt schaute durch einen Tränenschleier auf seinen Freund hinab. Dieser lag auf dem Rücken vor ihm und sein Kopf ruhte so, dass der Drow direkt in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Artemis sehen konnte, die grauen Augen waren geschlossen. Im gleichen Moment überkam dem Elf eine erneute Welle der Trauer. Er schluchzte auf. Mit seinen Händen strich er verzweifelt über die Wangen seines Geliebten.  
„Aufwachen Artemis. Komm wieder zu mir!", flüsterte er verzweifelt.  
Dabei beugte er sich nach vorne und gab Artemis einen Kuss erst auf die Stirn, auf die Nase und zum Schluss auf dessen Mund. Dann schob er seinen Kopf zu dessen Ohr und hauchte leise, „Ich liebe dich".  
Drizzt erhob sich danach wieder und flüsterte abermals, "Ich liebe dich, vergesse es nie".  
Der junge Drow spürte plötzlich abermals einen Arm auf seiner Schulter und als er seinen Kopf drehte, schaute er statt in die erhofften roten Augen von Jarlaxle, in die blauen Augen von Catti-brie. Er erschrak.  
"Lass mich sofort los! Fass mich noch einmal an und du bist so tot wie Artemis. Ich will dich nie wieder in meinem Leben sehen. Du hast schon vor Jahren einen anderen Mann mir vorgezogen und dann habe ich endlich meine eigene große Liebe gefunden und du trägst die Schuld mit dran, dass ich sie verloren habe. Er war ein anderer Mensch … jemand den du und dein Vater nicht akzeptieren wolltet. Ihr habt Diana den Vater genommen und ich hoffe … ihr werdet in den Neun Höllen schmoren", schrie Drizzt sie aus Leibeskräften an und schob grob den Arm der Frau von seiner Schulter.  
Jetzt war es Catti-brie, die zusammenzuckte und ihr dabei augenblicklich die Tränen in die Augen traten.  
"Ich ….. es tut mir leid. Ich ….. wusste wirklich nicht, wie …. wie viel dir dieser Mann bedeutete", stammelte sie unter einem Schluchzen hervor.  
"Das wirst du jetzt auch niemals mehr tun können", schrie er sie erneut an und drehte ihr in diesem Moment den Rücken zu.  
Bruenor und Regis standen immer noch unten auf dem Markplatz und schauten hilflos der Szene zu, als der Waldläufer die Frau angefahren hatte.  
Gleich darauf schaute Drizzt noch einmal zu dem leblosen Körper seines Geliebten und drehte sich jwieder herum. Seine Augen funkelten vor Zorn und Trauer und diesmal schrie er über den ganzen Markplatz Bruenor und Regis an, „Ihr werdet niemals wieder mich und Diana sehen. So ein Abschaum wie ihr nennt euch Freunde".  
Doch bevor die ganze Situation eskalierte, packte Jarlaxle nun seinen Freund am Arm und flüsterte in Drizzt's Ohr, „Komm schon, sie sind es nicht wert".  
Diese Worte schienen den jungen Drow etwas zu beruhigen, denn er ließ sich ohne umschweife von dem Dunkelelfen am Arm wegziehen, hinunter auf den Marktplatz und hinaus aus der Stadt. Doch Drizzt schaute unter einem weiteren Tränenschleier so lange wie möglich auf den anscheinend leblosen Körper von Artemis. In den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass der Heiler von vorhin, Entreri's Körper mit einem weißen Tuch abdeckte und zwei Stadtwachen die Leiche auf einen Karren hievten. Dann war er auch schon mit seinem Freund um eine Ecke gebogen.  
Erst als sich Jarlaxle sicher war, dass niemand mehr einen Blick auf die beiden Dunkelelfen warf und sie sich in sicherer Entfernung zur Stadtmauer befanden, blieb er plötzlich stehen. Drizzt, den er immer noch am Arm hielt, blieb ebenfalls stehen. Verwirrt schaute er durch seinen Tränenschleier zu dem Drow.  
"Ich bitte dich jetzt inständig keine falsche Bewegung zu machen und auch keine Regung zu zeigen, denn ich muss dir etwas sagen", sprach Jarlaxle in der Sprache der Drow zu seinem jüngerem Freund. „Artemis ist nicht tot … wenn alles so funktioniert hat, wie ich es geplant habe, dann ist jetzt Entreri in einem todesähnlichen Schlaf, der alle lebenswichtigen Organe versorgt, aber für alle scheint er seinen letzten Lebenswillen ausgehaucht zu haben. Und bevor du mir jetzt antwortest, höre gut zu", sagte der Drow hastig weiter. „Uns bleiben keine sechs Stunden mehr unsere Sachen zu packen, Diana zu holen und Artemis Körper zu holen".  
Bei diesen Worten riss Drizzt seine Augen weit auf und verstand mit einem Mal die Welt nicht mehr. „Er ist nicht tot?", flüsterte er verwirrt unter seinem Schluchzen Jarlaxle zu, wobei er nun auch die Sprache der Drow benutzte.  
"Wir gehen jetzt zusammen zu den Zwergen, werden Diana holen, packen unsere Sachen und in spätestens fünf Stunden wirst du Artemis wieder in deinen Armen halten können, das verspreche ich dir, mein Freund", erwiderte Jarlaxle und sein gewohnt listiges Grinsen erschien auf dessen Gesicht.  
Danach griff er erneut fester nach Drizzt's Arm und beide verschwanden auf der Straße Richtung Norden zu Kelvin's Steinhügel und zu ihrer Höhle.

Der junge Drow war den ganzen Weg zu Kelvin's Steinhügel und zu ihrer Höhle schweigsam. Er überlegte, ob er Jarlaxle richtig verstanden hatte und ob er auch wirklich die Wahrheit sagte. Ihm gingen so viele Dinge durch den Kopf und er wollte nichts sehnlicheres, als Diana jetzt fest in seinen Armen halten und Artemis sehen. Und so verging die Zeit fast schon wie im Fluge während er in Gedanken versunken neben Jarlaxle wanderte, und als der Waldläufer jetzt aufblickte, standen sie bereits vor dem Eingang zu König Bruenor Heldenhammer's Feste.  
"Ich werde Diana holen … warte du solange hier draußen", sprach ihn Jarlaxle von der Seite an.  
"Ich werde dich begleiten … wir holen zusammen Diana. So schnell wird mich hier niemand mehr sehen", antwortete Drizzt seinem Freund.  
"Wie du meinst", kam die knappe Antwort des älteren Drow. Doch er hatte die Befürchtung, falls sie Bruenor, Catti-brie oder Regis begegnen sollten, dass die Situation eskalieren würde und Drizzt höchstwahrscheinlich sogar in seiner Wut etwas ausplaudern könnte, was ihren geschundenen Freund betraf.  
Mit einem tiefen, aber deutlichen Seufzer legte Jarlaxle dem Waldläufer einen Arm um die Schultern und schubste ihn sanft an, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass sie sich in die Höhle des Löwen wagen würden. Dann kam ihm die Idee, seinen Freund doch noch ablenken zu können.  
"Drizzt … wir müssen auch noch unsere Sachen aus der Höhle heraustragen. Wie wäre es denn, wenn du es machen würdest. Somit sparen wir Zeit, die wir dringend benötigen, meinst du nicht auch?", sprach Jarlaxle schnell und benutzte dabei wieder die Sprach der Drow, damit niemand ein Wort verstehen konnte, falls ungebetene Zuhörer in ihrer Nähe sein sollten.  
Der Waldläufer blieb abrupt stehen und schaute dem Dunkelelfen in die Augen. Er war so durcheinander, dass er nicht mehr wusste, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Auf der einen Seite war seine unsagbare Wut auf seine früheren Freunde tief in seinem Inneren und auf der anderen Seite gleichzeitig die Angst um seinen geliebten Artemis. Oder war es sogar möglich, dass sein Freund noch etwas ausheckte und es still und heimlich über die Bühne bringen wollte? Nein, sagte ihm sein Bauchgefühl, Jarlaxle hatte wirklich Recht. Je schneller er hier von diesem Ort und seinen verräterischen Freunden verschwinden würde, desto schneller wäre er wieder bei seinem Geliebten, der auf ihn wartete.  
"Xas", lautete jetzt die knappe Antwort von Drizzt und sprach ebenfalls wieder in der Sprache der Dunkelelfen und meinte damit „Ja".  
Jarlaxle lächelte ihn beruhigt an und er war froh, dass doch noch alles nach seinem Plan verlaufen würde und so verließ er auch kurz darauf den Waldläufer und verschwand im Inneren der Zwergenfeste.  
Drizzt ging zur ihrer Höhle, die früher sein zu Hause war und wollte sich eigentlich beeilen, aber als er durch dein Eingang trat, holten ihn augenblicklich die Erinnerungen wieder ein. Alles lag noch so da, wie sie es vor zwei Tagen verlassen hatten, als sie sich überstürzt auf die Suche nach Artemis machten. Eine Welle aus Trauer, Wut und Enttäuschung brach über dem Drow zusammen und er musste sich an einer Höhlenwand festhalten, als wieder die Tränen in seine Augen traten. Er dachte an das Ereignis, was Entreri erst dazu veranlasste so unüberlegt zu handeln und dass es seine früheren Freunde waren, die dazu beigetragen hatten alles zu ihrem Vorteil heraus zu schlagen. Dann sah er Artemis schlaff und ohnmächtig an den Ketten hängen, sein Rücken aufgerissen und blutend. Dieses Bild ließ Drizzt zusammen sacken. Er stützte sich weiterhin zur Seite hin an der harten Steinwand ab und kniete sich auf den Boden. Vor ihm lag sogar die Wolldecke, mit der Artemis sich immer zudeckte und er griff nach ihr. Der junge Drow nahm sie in seine Hand und roch an ihr, sie hatte den unverwechselbaren Geruch nach dem Mann, den er liebte. Und so begann er, langsam und ganz sachte den Stoff zu streicheln und in seinem Kopf stellte er sich vor, es wäre Artemis.  
Nach etlichen Minuten konnte sich Drizzt erst wieder beruhigen und die Wut auf Bruenor, Catti-brie und Regis stieg abermals in ihm auf. Ihn überkam das ganz dringende Bedürfnis hier für immer seine Zelte abzubrechen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Bald, wenn Jarlaxle Recht hatte, würde er wieder seinen Liebsten in die Arme schließen und glücklich mit ihm und Diana zusammen leben können. Das veranlasste den jungen Dunkelelfen sich endlich aufzurichten und in Windeseile ihre Habseligkeiten einzusammeln und diese in ihren Rucksäcken zu verstauen.  
Voll bepackt kam er dann nach fast einer halben Stunde zu der Stelle, wo er Jarlaxle verlassen hatte und sah diesen zusammen mit Diana schon aufgeregt warten.  
"Wo warst du denn so lange?", wollte der Söldner wissen und machte in der Luft eine Geste mit der Hand, dass er sich beeilen sollte.  
"Es tut mir leid", antwortete Drizzt kurz und versuchte dabei die drei prall gefüllten Rucksäcke, sowie Artemis Waffen an ihren bereits gesattelten Pferden zu befestigen, die Jarlaxle schon von der Weide geholt hatte. Diana spielte stattdessen ganz unbeirrt auf der Wiese und war schon ganz aufgeregt, als ihr Onkel ihr versicherte, dass sie gleich wieder auf einem Pferd reiten durfte.  
"Wir müssen uns beeilen", sprach Jarlaxle und war gerade im Begriff auf sein Reittier zu steigen, da vernahm er eine Frauenstimme.  
"Bitte Drizzt", rief es hinter dem Rücken von den beiden Drow und der kleinen Diana. Es war Catti-brie, die aufgeregt und völlig aufgelöst aus dem Eingang zur Zwergenfeste hinaus getreten kam. „Bitte Drizzt … es tut mir leid … das musst du mir glauben", stotterte sie unter einem Schluchzen.  
Der junge Drow drehte sich auf der Stelle um und sah in ihre Augen, die vom Weinen gerötet waren.  
"Lass mich, meine Freunde und Diana in Ruhe", fuhr er sie unverblümt an.  
Doch Jarlaxle hatte Angst, dass sein Freund in einem erneuten Wutanfall etwas über ihren Plan aussprechen könnte, ließ sein Pferd stehen und stellte sich zwischen die Beiden.  
"Drizzt, lass sie einfach … sie sind es doch gar nicht mehr Wert, dass du überhaupt noch mit ihnen ein Wort wechselst. Lass uns hier verschwinden", versuchte er zu schlichten.  
Der Junge Drow sah aus, als würde er über diese Worte nachdenken und atmete tief ein und aus.  
"Ich bitte Euch, nehmt wenigstens einer meiner Planwagen", erklang gleich darauf eine weitere Stimme. Es war Bruenor Heldenhammer, der hinter seiner Adoptivtochter hervor trat. „Wir haben vermutlich wirklich einen Fehler begangen, auch wenn ich es bis jetzt nicht verstehen kann. Das Einzige was ich möchte, nehmt einen meiner Wagen und wenn es nicht für Euch ist, dann wenigstens für das Kind", sprach Bruenor hektisch weiter, weil er Angst hatte, der Elf würde erneut wieder laut seine Wut hinaus schreien, ohne jemals seinen Vorschlag gehört zu haben.  
Bevor noch Drizzt etwas erwidern konnte war es Jarlaxle der antwortete, „Wir sollten Danke sagen, aber dieses Wort klingt in der Sprache der Oberfläche wie eine Lüge. Wir werden ihn nehmen und freuen uns darauf, nie wieder einen von Euch sehen zu müssen".  
Daraufhin erschien ein sarkastisches Lächeln auf seinen Lippen und er wandte sich zu Drizzt um. Er gab ihm mit einer kleinen Geste seiner Hand zu verstehen, er solle einfach nur seine Entscheidung hinnehmen und Ruhe bewahren.


	17. Der Magier

**Danke für alle Reviews!**

**

* * *

**

**17. Kapitel**

**Der Magier**

Drizzt versuchte die Ruhe zu bewahren denn ihn widerte alles an. Und so geschah es, dass die zwei Drow zusammen mit ihrer Nichte Diana nach einer Viertelstunde mit dem Planwagen von Bruenor auf der Straße Richtung Süden fuhren, direkt auf Bryn Shander zu. Ihre eigenen drei Pferde hatten sie am hinteren Teil des Wagens angebunden.  
Diana hatte unterwegs einige Fragen zu ihrem Vater gestellt, doch Drizzt war absolut nicht in der Lage der Kleinen eine Antwort zu geben. Ihm ging immer wieder die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es ihnen wirklich gelingen würde, seinen Geliebten ohne Probleme retten zu können. Daher übernahm Jarlaxle diese Aufgabe selbst und meinte nur, dass sie jetzt ihren Vater abholen würden, der was ganz dringendes zu erledigten hatte und dabei leider krank geworden war. Das wäre auch der Grund, weshalb sie so überstürzt aufbrechen mussten. Zum Schluss lenkte er seine Nichte damit ab, dass er Diana den Wagen lenken ließ.  
Nach fast einer Stunde Fahrt sahen sie endlich die hohe Stadtmauer der Stadt Bryn Shander. Bei diesem Anblick seufzte Drizzt laut auf und sprach, „ussa inbal rath'argh" (ich habe Angst) und benutze wieder die Sprach der Drow.  
Nun war es Jarlaxle, der wieder die Zügel in die Hand nahm und den Wagen so positionierte, dass er hinter einigen großen Felsbrocken verborgen blieb, die in der weiten Tundra zu großen Ansammlungen verteilt herum lagen. Dann stiegen die zwei Drow, gefolgt von Diana von dem Planwagen hinab und versteckten sich. Der Söldner versuchte für ihre Nichte ein Spiel daraus zu machen, um gleichzeitig unangenehmen Fragen aus dem Weg zu gehen und Diana gleichzeitig beschäftigen zu können. Der Waldläufer dagegen schaute den Beiden mit traurigen Augen zu, während sein Freund dabei war, der Kleinen zu erklären, was sie vorhatten. Nach fast einer weiteren Stunde wurde es langsam dunkel, obwohl der Abend noch fern war, was jedoch im Eiswindtal nicht selten vor kam, denn sie befanden sich im äußersten Norden von Faerûn. Zusammen mit Diana schlichen sich die beiden Dunkelelfen zu dem kleinen Friedhof, der keine hundert Fuß von ihrem Standort entfernt lag. Sie erkannten, dass sich niemand in dieser Gegend vor der Stadtmauer befand und Drizzt ließ einen erleichterten Seufzer hören. Er hoffte immer noch inständig, dass alles ohne weitere Probleme vonstatten ging und er schon bald Artemis wieder umarmen konnte.  
Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde war die Sonne untergegangen und die Dunkelheit spendete den beiden Drow die nötige Deckung, um ihren Freund aus dem frisch zugeschütteten Grab zu befreien.  
"Diana, geh' zum Wagen zurück und warte auf uns … wir holen deinen Vater", flüsterte plötzlich der junge Elf dem kleinen Mädchen zu. Sie und Jarlaxle waren überrascht, dass Drizzt wieder sprach.  
Der ältere Drow erkannte in den Augen seines Freundes ein loderndes Feuer und freute sich innerlich über diese Gefühlserregung. Gleichzeitig war er selbst aufgeregt auf das was noch kommen sollte, denn Kimmuriel wartete ebenfalls auf sie.  
Diana wollte erst etwas darauf erwidern, aber sie wusste auch, dass ihre Onkel immer das Richtige taten und so ließ sie enttäuscht ihren Kopf hängen und wanderte mit kleinen Schritten hinüber zu dem Wagen, wobei sie vor sich hin murmelte.  
Jetzt waren die beiden Drow alleine und konnten ungehindert ihren Plan, Artemis zu retten, nachgehen. Beide stellten sich vor das zugeschüttete Grab und bevor Drizzt sich auf die Knie begeben wollte, hielt ihn sein Freund davon ab.  
"Warte, es geht noch schneller", sprach Jarlaxle und auf seinem Gesicht erschien ein breites Grinsen. Dann erhob er einen seiner Zauberstäbe, die er aus einer Tasche im Inneren seines schimmernden Umhangs herauszog und wirbelte mit diesem durch die Luft. Wie von Geisterhand wurde die frisch aufgeschüttete Erde entfernt und häufte sich auf einer Seite am Rand des Grabes. Und keine fünf Minuten später sahen die beiden Freunde das weiße Leichentuch, in dem Artemis eingewickelt wurde. Erst dann sprang Drizzt die wenigen Fuß nach unten in die Grube und hielt augenblicklich den leblosen Körper seines Geliebten in den Armen. Er entfernte schnell den Stoff von dessen Kopf und schaute in das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht von Entreri. Es sah noch genauso aus, wie er es nur einige Stunden zuvor gesehen hatte. Bei diesem Anblick liefen im erneut die Tränen über die Wangen und er hoffte inständig, dass sein Geliebter wirklich noch am Leben war. Drizzt strich mit der einen Hand sanft über dessen Wangen und hielt mit der anderen Hand zaghaft den Kopf. Er fühlte sich eiskalt an und jegliche Farbe war aus der immer so gebräunten Haut des Mannes entwichen.  
Jarlaxle legte seinem Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter und riss ihn somit aus seiner Trauer und Verzweiflung und zusammen hievten sie den leblosen Körper aus der Grube. Dann machte sich der Söldner gleich daran, wieder die Erde auf magische Weise in das Loch zu schütten.  
Wieder verging einige Zeit und Drizzt hatte dabei nur einen Blick, er schaute in das totenblasse Gesicht von Artemis und schluchzte ständig dabei auf. Dann spürte er plötzlich eine Hand auf seiner Schulter und als er seinen Kopf nach oben hob, erkannte er seinen Freund, der ihn sanft anlächelte und sprach, „Lass uns schnell von hier verschwinden. Uns läuft die Zeit davon und wir sollten bereits weit entfernt sein, wenn Artemis aufwacht. Außerdem erwartet uns Kimmuriel, der uns helfen wird, unseren Freund zu retten".  
Diese Worte ließen Drizzt zusammen fahren, hatte er eben wirklich den Namen Kimmuriel gehört, überlegte er. War dies nicht der Psioniker, der unter Jarlaxle bei Bregan D'aerthe gediente?  
"Du bist sicher, dass er in der Lage ist uns zu helfen?", flüsterte Drizzt mit einer Mischung aus Verwunderung und Misstrauen.  
"Er schuldet mir hier und da einige Gefälligkeiten und er weiß dass es ihm schlecht bekommen würde, wenn er mich über den Tisch zieht", war die nüchterne Antwort von Jarlaxle.  
Dies schien den jungen Dunkelelfen zwar nicht zu beruhigen, aber er hatte Vertrauen zu dem Söldner und hoffte, dass dieses schreckliche Erlebnis bald zu einem Ende kommen würde. So richtete er sich auf und zusammen mit dem älteren Drow trugen sie den leblosen Körper hinüber zu ihrem Wagen.

Drizzt saß vorne auf dem Kutschbock und die kleine Diana lag schlafend neben ihm. Sie hatte nicht verstanden, warum ihr Vater so plötzlich verschwunden war und wieso er so krank wieder kam. Sie weinte, als sie Entreri sah, der leblos auf den Planwagen gebracht wurde. Ihre beiden Onkel erklärten ihr, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen müsste, bald schon wäre Artemis wieder gesund.  
Aber Beide glaubten selbst nur mit halben Herzen daran, versuchten aber ihre Zweifel gegenüber ihrer Nichte nicht zu zeigen. Und Jarlaxle hatte sogar noch mehr Bedenken bei der ganzen Sache wie sein Freund Drizzt. Auch wenn Kimmuriel seinem Söldnerführer ein Versprechen gegeben hatte zu helfen, war er immer noch ein Drow. Und es war nicht zu bestreiten, dass er und Entreri stets Feinde waren. Doch wenn es schon der Wahrheit entsprochen hatte, dass die Kräuterkugel ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlte, so musste es nun auch bei jedem weiteren Schritt mit dem Psioniker funktionieren.  
Jarlaxle saß hinten im Wagen bei Artemis leblosem Körper. Er wollte nicht das Drizzt noch einmal dieses Elend anschauen musste und hatte ihn deshalb damit beauftragt den Wagen zu lenken.  
Der Söldner bemerkte plötzlich, dass der Mann gerade dabei war, aufzuwachen. Er hatte ihn vorsorglich geknebelt, dass sein Geschrei nicht ungewollte Gesellschaft anlockte und noch dazu die kleine Diana erschreckte. Und wie erwartet wachte der ehemalige Meuchelmörder nur wenige Minuten später, vor Schmerzen zuckend und schreiend auf. Zum Glück unterdrückte der Knebel in seinem Mund das laute Schreien. Daraufhin verlor Jarlaxle keine Zeit mehr und musste Artemis zwingen, die Heiltränke zu sich zu nehmen, damit sie zumindest die Distanz zu Kimmuriel ohne weiteren Zwischenfall hinter sich bringen konnten. Er zwang Artemis, nachdem er den Mund nach weiteren Minuten wieder von dem Knebel befreite, die drei Heiltränke zu schlucken. Mehr hatte er nicht und mehr konnte er offensichtlich nicht für ihn tun.  
Wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen wand sich Artemis vor den Augen seines Drowfreundes. Er litt Höhlenqualen. Die Haut war von seinem Rücken gefetzt worden und seine Muskeln lagen blank. Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Dankbar hieß der Mann die Dunkelheit willkommen, die ihn kurze Zeit später wieder umfing.  
Besorgt sah Jarlaxle auf den immer schwächer werdenden Körper, als Entreri ohnmächtig wurde. Eilig kletterte er zu Drizzt nach vorn.  
"Die drei Heiltränke helfen ihm hoffentlich, dass er bis zu unserem Zusammentreffen überlebt", sagte er nur knapp, doch seine dunkle Miene verriet Drizzt, dass es nicht gut um ihn stand.  
Der junge Drow reichte Jarlaxle die Zügel, der daraufhin die Pferde zu einer schnelleren Fahrt antrieb, währenddessen ging Drizzt nach hinten und sah Artemis dort schlafend liegend, jedoch mit einem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht. Er beugte sich über seinen Liebsten und streichelte ihn sanft über den Kopf und über dessen Gesicht. Zum Schluss ließ er seine Hand auf der Brust von Artemis liegen und spürte dabei, wie sich sein Brustkorb langsam, aber stetig hob und senkte. Mit der anderen Hand streichelte er erneut sanft über die Wangen des Mannes, den er liebte. Er hoffte sehnsüchtig, dass Entreri wieder leben würde, so wie vorher und nichts und niemand mehr die Beide auseinander bringen konnte. Und während der Waldläufer seinen Freund anschaute, liefen im still einige Tränen über die Wangen.  
Nach fast einer Stunde kamen die Berge vom Grat der Welt in Sicht. Selbst in der Dunkelheit konnte der Söldner dort den Psioniker Kimmuriel stehen sehen. Jarlaxle brachte die Pferde kurz vor dem Drow zum stehen, woraufhin dieser nur ein säuerliches Gesicht machte.  
"Steh hier nicht herum, sondern helft uns, schnell", schnappte Jarlaxle.  
Mürrisch ging der Psioniker gleich darauf zum hinteren Teil des Wagens und blieb dort stehen. Er erkannte Drizzt und sogleich fiel sein Blick auf den Mann, der auf mehreren Wolldecken am Boden lag und ohnmächtig zu sein schien. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, schloss Kimmuriel kurz die Augen, konzentrierte sich und ließ nach wenigen Sekunden den Körper des Menschen schweben und zog ihn letztendlich schwebend hinter sich her. Ihm folgten eilig Jarlaxle und der junge Drow, um beide nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Besorgt sah Drizzt immer wieder zu Jarlaxle hinüber und dann wieder zu Artemis Körper.  
Kimmuriel geleitete sie zu einer kleinen magisch erzeugten Höhle, keine dreißig Fuß von dem Wagen entfernt. Im Inneren brannten zwei Feuerschalen, die den Ort erleuchteten. Als Drizzt und Jarlaxle eintraten sahen sie zuerst nur einen Krieger da stehen. Dieser war fast genauso groß gewachsen wie der Waldläufer selbst, an seinem Waffengürtel trug er zwei prachtvolle Schwerter. Er sah jedoch irgendwie anderes aus, fiel Drizzt auf und irgendein Gefühl tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass es sich um einen Halbdrow handelte, denn erst jetzt erkannte er die Haut näher. Sie wirkte mehr grau als schwarz. Er war in seinem Leben nur einem Mischling begegnet und das war Zhai. Dieser hier besaß eine ganz besondere charismatische Ausstrahlung. Seine langen weißen Haare und tiefblauen Augen flößten einem Angst ein, wenn man seinen Blick erwiderte. Genau dieser Halbelf musterte sie ebenfalls und malte gleich darauf ein Zeichen in die Luft, einen Wimpernschlag später wurde ein Magier sichtbar. Er wirkte nach den Verhältnissen der Drow groß, etwas größer als der Waldläufer und von Kopf bis Fuß und in eine dunkelblaue Samtrobe gehüllt, die an den Rändern silberne Runen aufwies. Langes weißes Haar bis hinunter zu den schlanken Hüften fielen ihm über den Rücken. Doch das Bemerkenswertes waren seine Augen. Jarlaxle noch Drizzt hatten jemals zuvor in ihrem Leben einen weiteren Drow mit lavendelfarbenen Augen gesehen. Der Rest dieses unbekannten Zauberkundigen wirkte ein wenig seltsam. Er sah jung aus, doch das hieß bei Magier nie viel. Der fremde Dunkelelf schien gerade Anfang 100 zu sein, doch in Wirklichkeit war er bereits schon über 400 Jahre alt. Doch dies wusste niemand, außer dessen Begleiter, der ebenfalls ungewöhnliche Krieger. Alles andere passte eindeutig zu seinem Berufstand, dann trotz dieses ungewohnten Anblicks war er schmächtig gebaut.  
Jarlaxle kannte diesen Magier nicht und es wunderte ihn, denn er kannte eigentlich jeden in der Stadt. Und diesen Halbdrow kannte der Söldner ebenfalls nicht, aber dieser Krieger zog den Söldner auf eine magische Weise an. Er fand, dass dieser Kerl wirklich sehr attraktiv aussah.  
Drizzt starrte den Drow mit der dunkelblauen Samtrobe nur einen Moment an und auch er war ebenfalls irritiert. _Dieser Mann war nicht viel älter als ein junger Erwachsener, was konnte so ein junger Magier schon für seinen Geliebten tun_, fragte er sich.  
Kimmuriel ging an den beiden vorbei und legte Artemis Körper auf eine vorbereitete Bahre. Dann zog er das Tuch von einer anderen herunter, die gegenüber stand und dort sah Jarlaxle einen seiner früheren Offiziere liegen.  
"Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er überrascht und gleichzeitig erschrocken Kimmuriel.  
Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern, "Der Magier sagte mir, dass er ein Opfer brauchen würde und zwar eins, dass noch nicht so unglaublich alt ist. Sagen wir einfach, meine Zeit und meine Mittel waren begrenzt und ich hab' genommen was ich bekommen konnte".  
Der Söldner schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Fangen wir an", meinte Jarlaxle dann resigniert.  
"Halt … wartet", schrie Drizzt nur und zeigte mit einem Finger auf den Magier, "dieser Junge soll den Zauber vollziehen? Was passiert wenn er versagt, dann wird Artemis sterben... Habt ihr keinen anderen? Und was passiert mit diesem Drow eigentlich?"  
Er war verzweifelt und hatte Angst. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte mit einem Mal und er fühlte, dass er den Mann nicht noch einmal verlieren wollte, wo er gerade wieder bei ihm war.  
Plötzlich erhob der der fremde Zauberkundige seine Stimme, "Dieser Junge", sagte dieser theatralisch und deute dabei auf sich selbst, „ist älter als du Krieger. Du hast keine Wahl, entweder ich spreche den Zauber und du vertraust meinen Fähigkeiten in dieser Hinsicht oder du wartest bis dein Freund stirbt. Was nicht mehr allzu lange dauern wird, wenn ich mir seinen geschundenen Körper so ansehe. Ich würde dann gern anfangen", sagte der Magier und ignorierte den verzweifelten Blick des jungen Drow vor ihm.  
Jarlaxle legte Drizzt die Hand behutsam auf seine Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. Verzweifelt sah ihn der junge Drow wieder an.  
"Er ist unsere einzige Chance. Er war der Einzige der bereit war diesen Zauber zu sprechen", sprach Jarlaxle ruhig auf seinen jüngeren Drowfreund ein.  
Schweigend trat Kimmuriel beiseite und sah sich das Schauspiel interessiert an. Der Magier stattdessen warf einen letzten Blick zu Drizzt hinüber und legte dann seine Hände auf die Stirn des Drow. Er fing an eine Formeln zu rezitieren und erst jetzt begriff Drizzt was hier geschah. Er sah wie die Lebensenergie der Seele langsam aber stetig herausgesaugt wurde. Die Stimme des Magiers wurde immer dunkler und es schien fast so, als würde sie aus dem Abgrund kommen. Weiße Energie sammelte sich um die Hände des Magiers und der Sterbende stieß einen letzten gellenden Schrei aus. Drizzt konnte es nicht mehr sehen, noch hören und wand sich. Jarlaxle musste ihn festhalten, damit er sich nicht plötzlich doch auf den Zauberer stürzen würde und somit ihre letzte Chance wohl für immer vertan wurde. So packte ihn der ehemalige Söldnerführer fest mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und schleppte ihn hinaus ins Freie. Vor der Höhle ging Drizzt augenblicklich zu Boden und der ältere Drow musste ihn stützen.  
Drinnen hingegen beobachtete Kimmuriel fasziniert, wie sich der Magier jetzt, dem tot geweihten Menschen, zuwandte. Niemals zuvor hatte der Psioniker so etwas gesehen, denn er wusste, dass im Unterreich dieserlei Sprüche über Nekromantie den Magiern verboten waren. Die Hände tauchten fast schon in den Körper des Mannes ein. Die weiße Energie fing an sich auszubreiten und umschloss den Menschen. Er konnte sehen wie die Wunden sich schlossen und heilten. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen schien Entreri sogar einige Jahre jünger zu werden. Eine gewisse Neugier packte ihn und er nahm sich vor unbedingt noch einmal diesen Magier zu sich zu bemühen, um mehr über diese Art der Zauberei zu erfahren. Vielleicht würde ihm dieses Wissen einmal nützlich sein können. Als die letzten Worte des Spruchs verebbten, wachte Artemis auf. Er schrie aus Leibeskräften auf und fiel dann wieder zurück. Er war desorientiert und sein Körper fühlte sich taub an.  
Draußen war Jarlaxle vollauf damit beschäftigt den vollkommen verstörten Drizzt zu bändigen, als dieser den gellenden Schrei von Artemis hörte. Immer noch wand er sich in seinem festen Griff, während nun auch Diana erwacht war und laut weinte. Doch plötzlich gab er dem jungen Drow eine schallende Ohrfeige und sagte, "Hör nur Drizzt ... Diana schreit ... kümmere dich um sie. Sie weiß doch gar nicht, wo sie ist und wenn sie dich sieht, beruhigt sie sich gleich wieder".  
Das brachte Drizzt augenblicklich zur Vernunft und er lief zu der Kleinen, die sie schlafend im Wagen zurück gelassen hatten. Er kletterte den Kuschbock nach oben und hielt sie kurz darauf fest in seinen Armen, so als wäre sie der letzte Anker in der großen weiten Welt.  
Jarlaxle nutzte diese Ablenkung, um gleich wieder in die Höhle zurückzukehren. Er wollte schon gerne wissen, was dieser Magier alles zu Stande brachte.  
Kimmuriel starrte immer noch gebannt auf die Szenerie, während dessen Krieger an der Seite des Magiers stand und ihn gerade vom Boden aufhob. Der Söldner trat zu ihm herüber.  
"Er hat es geschafft, euer Freund wird leben ... sogar sehr lange leben. Er hat jetzt das Leben eines Drow", flüsterte der Magier nur.  
Jarlaxle lief gleich daraufhin zu Artemis hinüber und sah, dass es dem Mann scheinbar gut ging, auch wenn er offenbar noch nicht ganz bei Besinnung zu war. Er musste lächeln, als er sogar erkannte, dass sein Freund um einige Jahre jünger zu sein schien. Da wird Drizzt wieder einen ebenbürtigen Gegner ... nein, verbesserte er sich selbst ... Kampfpartner bekommen.  
Jetzt betrat auch Drizzt zusammen mit Diana die Höhle. Die Kleine war aufgewacht und schaute mit offenen Augen zu Jarlaxle hinüber und sah kurze Momente später auch ihren Vater, der auf einer Trage lag und schlief. Jetzt weinte Diana nicht mehr und wurde friedlich in den Armen ihres Onkels festgehalten, damit sie nicht überstürzt zu Entreri hinüber rannte. Dann ging er zusammen mit ihr schnellen Schrittes zu Artemis und er konnte einen weinerlichen Seufzer nicht unterdrücken, als er sah, dass dieser tatsächlich am Leben war. Er ließ Diana auf der Stelle los und umarmte seinen Liebsten, der vor ihm auf der Bahre lag und wieder völlig genesen aussah. Sein Herz hüpfte vor Freude und nur einige Augenblicke später bedeckte er das Gesicht von Entreri mit zärtlichen Küssen.  
"Ich habe dich wieder, du lebst", flüsterte er unter einigem Schluchzen hervor und die Tränen rannen ihm diesmal aus Freude über seine Wangen. Keine Sekunde später öffnete Artemis seine Augen und schaute in die Lavendelfarbenen seines Freundes. Auf dem Gesicht des Drow war die Anstrengungen des Tages zu erkennen, aber er lächelte. Das brachte sogar den Mann zu einem zaghaften Lächeln, auch wenn es ihm ziemlich schwer gelang.  
Artemis spürte keine richtigen Schmerzen mehr, eher etwas, dass er noch nie in seinem Leben gefühlt hatte. Eine neue Kraft schien sich in ihm breit zu machen und wuchs von Minute zu Minute. Die Sterne vor seinen Augen begannen sich zu verziehen und die Lebensenergie breitete sich in dem wieder genesenden Körper aus.  
"Du wirst nie wieder so eine Dummheit begehen, verstanden?", flüsterte der Waldläufer Entreri entgegen. Aber in dessen Tonfall war die unendliche Erleichterung zu hören und klang keinen Falls wie ein Vorwurf.  
"Versprochen", kam die noch ziemlich erschöpfte Antwort des Mannes.  
"Papa", rief dann Diana dazwischen und drängte sich zwischen Drizzt und Artemis.  
Jetzt wurde das Lächeln von Entreri noch breiter und er streckte seine Arme nach vorne, um seine Tochter in die Arme zu nehmen. Dabei half ihm sein Freund sich aufzusetzen.  
Während sich Drizzt, Artemis und Diana in den Armen lagen ging Jarlaxle zu dem Magier und seinem offensichtlich halbelfischen Leibwächter hinüber.  
Neugierig musterte der Drow den Magier. "Wie ist dein Name großer Magier?", fragte er schließlich.  
"Calaunim Zaurahel..."  
"Ich danke euch für die Rettung meines Freundes, Calaunim. Sagt mir Euren Preis und er sei der Eure", sprach der Söldner ruhig und mit einer Spur von Erleichterung in seiner Stimme. Das Leben von Artemis bedeutete ihm genauso viel wie seinem Freund und seiner Nichte, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.  
Der Magier lächelte und sprach ebenfalls in einem ruhigen und sanften Ton, "Sagt mir nur wo ich den leiblichen Sohn von Zaknafein Do'Urden finden kann".  
Verwirrt zuckte Jarlaxle zurück und wurde misstrauisch, "Wozu?"  
Der Magier gab jedoch keine Antwort, sondern sein halbelfischer Begleiter sprach für ihn, "Um jemanden aus dem Reich der Toten zurückzuholen und alte Schulden zu begleichen", sagte er in einem eiskalten Ton.  
Jarlaxles Hand wanderte bei diesen Worten langsam zu seiner Waffe.  
"Wir wollen den Jungen nicht töten, wir brauchen lediglich eine Strähne seiner Haare", sprach der Halbelf leise und bestimmend weiter.  
"Wozu?", fragte Jarlaxle erneut.  
Der Magier lachte nur, "Weil wir uns kennen Jarlaxle? Was mich nicht wundert, denn früher waren wir uns noch nicht so bekannt", sagte er.  
Der Söldner stutzte und begann zu überlegen. Und während er nachdachte drängte sich ein Bild unweigerlich in seinen Geist. Er erinnerte sich an Zaknafein auf der Akademie und anschließend an einen jungen Mann mit lavendelfarbenen Augen. Geschockt sah er zu Calaunim, doch dieser lächelte nur.  
"Ich will nur meine Schulden begleichen", sagte der Magier schließlich.  
Jetzt verstand auch Jarlaxle und ging hinüber zu Drizzt. Im Bruchteil von Sekunden und ohne dass der junge Drow es merkte, schnitt ihm der Söldner eine Strähne seines Haars ab. Wortlos zog er sich wieder zurück und reichte sie weiter. „Ich wünsche euch Erfolg bei eurem Vorhaben", flüsterte Jarlaxle nur noch, jedoch seine Worte gingen ins Leere, denn die Beiden seltsamen Gestalten waren bereits verschwunden.


End file.
